Calendrier de l'Avent 2019
by Gargouilles
Summary: Tous les jours jusqu'au 25 décembre 2019, un chapitre pour attendre Noël...
1. Chapter 1

**Avent-propos**

Hem. Oui, je sais. Vous pouvez le dire, le penser, l'écrire : mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique encore ?  
Une fois, c'est pour le test.  
Deux fois, c'était pour me lancer dans un projet dantesque de folie, comme je n'en ferais plus jamais de ma vie.  
Trois fois, j'invoquais le "jamais deux sans trois", ce qui était déjà une piètre excuse.  
Mais là, pour la quatrième année consécutive, je vous offre quoi comme justificatif que j'ai recommencé la folie d'un Calendrier de l'Avent ? Ah je sais : rien. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je le fais, c'est tout. Et pourtant, c'est pas faute de le jurer, haut et fort, chaque année, qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus ! Non parce que faut pas oublier que derrière votre petit plaisir de lecture quotidien, moi c'est des heures de lutte, pour l'écriture-publication quotidienne-RaR !

Mais hé, j'aime tellement cette période de l'année. Pour moi Noël, c'est à la fois merveilleux et horrible. C'est merveilleux à attendre, c'est horrible le boulot en cette période, c'est merveilleux tout ce qui va autour, c'est horrible de vivre le jour J (oui autant j'adore attendre Noël, autant je déteste le vivre). Et le Calendrier, et le partager avec vous, c'est pour moi un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. J'espère que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! :D

Cette fois, ça m'a pris en septembre, et mes deux bêtas ont à peu près eu un "noooooooooon" de concert quand j'ai dit "Hey, j'ai envie d'écrire un Calendrier !"

Mais, pour votre plus grande joie j'en suis sûre, j'ai décidé de ne pas les écouter. Fun fact, et nouveauté : j'ai déjà fini l'écriture ! Eh ouais ! On dirait pas, mais tous les autres, je les avais finis sur le fil du rasoir courant décembre ou juste avant ! Pas cette fois, il est fini depuis mi-novembre à peu près ;)

Et puis vous me connaissez : je n'aime ni la facilité, ni la répétition. J'ai donc trouvé un nouveau concept pour cette année, avec un** petit jeu** à la clé !  
Chaque chapitre est donc indépendant des autres, et inspiré d'une **CHANSON**. Une partie du texte de la chanson, ou de l'esprit du texte, se retrouve dans les chapitres, d'ailleurs. L'inspiration peut être diverse : soit raconter la même chose que la chanson si ça raconte une histoire (par exemple_ Mon fils, ma bataille_ de Balavoine raconte une histoire), ou simplement s'inspirer du contexte et des paroles pour broder une histoire.  
Quelques particularités :  
\- Ce n'est jamais très long, 2500 mots/chapitre maximum. (à l'exception du 25 décembre)  
\- Toutes les chansons proviennent de ma playlist, vous allez pouvoir découvrir mes goûts musicaux si... particuliers xD  
\- La plupart sont des chansons françaises, mais quelques anglaises font leur apparition. N'écrivant pas en anglais, les phrases du texte qui pourront se retrouver dans le chapitre sont donc traduites.  
\- J'avais établi une liste de 42 chansons, j'en ai finalement écrit 24.  
\- Chaque interprète n'apparaît qu'une seule fois.  
**\- Je ne vous donnerai PAS les titres des chansons :D** C'est là que ça devient rigolo. Vous aurez seulement l'interprète... **charge à vous de retrouver la chanson par review ou MP !** ;) Un point par chanson trouvée, celui qui aura marqué le plus de points gagnera un petit quelque chose, un OS ou un truc comme ça. Jouez le jeu ! Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de chercher sur Internet, faites ce que vous voulez, mais soyez bon joueur. Ce n'est pas un défi, pas un pari, juste un truc bon enfant en espérant que ça vous amuse. Je suis le seul juge et je ne rends de compte à personne : JE déciderai seule du gagnant à la fin ! ;)  
Petite précision, le 25 décembre sera spécial, on en reparlera.  
Alors, ça vous tente, cette nouvelle publication quotidienne ? ;)

* * *

Je profite de cet petit encart pour remercier du fond du cœur mes deux bêtas, Merveille Elie Bluebell et Biquette Allteas. Parce qu'elles sont là, même quand elles ne corrigent pas, qu'elles seront toujours là, et que je les aime plus fort qu'il n'existe de mots au monde pour le dire.

* * *

**Disclaimer général également** : Le personnage de Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir ACD, la série Sherlock appartient à la BBC et aux dieux Moffat et Gatiss, qui ont tous l'extrême générosité de me permettre de disposer et d'abîmer leurs jouets...  
Les chansons citées sont la propriété de leurs auteurs, interprètes et maisons d'édition. La liste détaillée interviendra en fin de fic, bien évidemment.  
Je ne possède rien (sinon les quelques personnages originaux qui viendront se balader) et n'en tire ni profit ni rémunération d'une quelconque manière, sinon la joie de vous savoir heureux.

* * *

Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes le quatrième dimanche avant Noël, c'est (pas) l'Avent (mais on va faire comme si), je continue de militer pour que les calendriers en chocolat commence aujourd'hui (et pas bêtement le 1er décembre, c'est tellement surfait !) et pour la quatrième année consécutive, je vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques jours (une semaine tout pile en fait) pour un nouveau mois de décembre de lecture quotidienne !

En espérant vous voir nombreux !

**À tous, je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année, et une excellente lecture !**


	2. 1er décembre - Jacques Brel

_Ravie de voir votre enthousiasme ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur ! On est partis, donc. Comme d'habitude, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews tout de suite, donc pas d'inquiétude ! N'oubliez pas de chercher la chanson si vous avez envie !_

_Bonne lecture, et bon début d'attente de Noël ;)_

* * *

**1 – Jacques Brel**

Parfois, John jouait à un jeu dans sa tête. Combien de temps encore allait-il tenir avant d'assassiner Sherlock pour de bon ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Un an ? Une vie ? Une éternité.

Il jouait à ce jeu depuis très longtemps. Depuis toute une vie d'adulte. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré dans un labo à St Bart, où ce drôle d'oiseau était entré dans sa vie comme un ouragan, et n'en était plus jamais sorti.

Bien sûr, ils avaient connu bien des orages. Des tempêtes et des accalmies. Des instants où ils se retrouvaient, et d'autres où ils se perdaient un peu plus.

Sherlock était brillant. Fou, également. Insupportable, assurément. C'était cette combinaison qui faisait que John l'aimait si fort. C'était aussi pour ces mêmes raisons que bien souvent, il le détestait et avait envie de l'assassiner.

\- Oui, Sherlock, je suis en colère. Non, Sherlock, ça ne se fait pas. Oui, même si ça a abouti à l'arrestation du meurtrier. Non, ne m'approche pas.

John avait répété ce genre de phrases toute une vie durant. C'était le même scénario, qui se répétait sans cesse, comme une pièce bien huilée. Les comédiens connaissaient leur texte, ils le récitaient avec passion et emphase. Le public réagissait à chaque nouvel acte. Mais au théâtre, les pièces se terminaient toujours bien, et les morts sur scène se relevaient pour saluer avec le reste de l'équipe, et rentraient chez eux le soir.

Dans la vraie vie de John et Sherlock, le scénario était souvent plus macabre. Des morts, des crimes, des familles endeuillées, des gamins traumatisés, un détective consulté, qui brillait, analysait, observait. Et dans de grands mouvements de manteaux grandiloquents (oui, même en été), il trouvait les solutions en écorchant au passage la sensibilité des proches de la victime.

Et John, dans son sillage, apaisait, l'excusait, officiait comme médecin de l'âme pour réparer les pots cassés par Sherlock. Ça ne l'amusait pas, quoi que pouvait en dire Sherlock dans toute son arrogance. Ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Cela devait être fait, alors il le faisait. Parce qu'il était John, parce qu'il était médecin. Parce que c'était Sherlock, parce qu'il était brillant et insupportable.

Il y avait des jours où c'était simplement plus insupportable que ce n'était brillant, et ces jours-là, John faisait sa valise.

Mille fois, au cours de leur vie, John sortit sa valise et la remplit, avec la ferme intention de partir, jurant que cette fois, c'était la dernière. Mille fois, Sherlock se drapa dans son arrogance et sa supériorité, faisant semblant de rien.

Mille fois, John resta.

Parce qu'il l'aimait encore. Parce qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. De l'aube à la fin du jour, chaque fibre de John aimait Sherlock.

Il l'aimait même quand ils se disputaient sans un bruit à cause de la chambre du haut, cette chambre sans berceau. Ils se disputaient toujours sans un bruit, parce que Sherlock ne hurlait pas. Il ne criait pas, il ne haussait pas le ton, ne tombait jamais dans la vulgarité des couples qui se jetaient des insanités et des assiettes au visage. John trouvait cela exaspérant. Il avait grandi dans les cris de ses parents, qui étaient restés mariés sans amour durant des années, et qui n'avaient jamais eu la même position sur les choix de vie de leurs enfants. Il avait toujours détesté les disputes des adultes, des couples.

Mais dans leur cas, l'indifférence et le silence de Sherlock étaient pire que tout, et John avait la sensation qu'il ne l'aimait plus, dans ces moments-là.

Peut-être était-ce un peu le cas, au fond, et c'était sans doute cela le pire. Cette indifférence face à l'emphase de John. Alors ils se disputaient murés dans un silence buté, jusqu'à la prochaine enquête, jusqu'à la prochaine distraction, qui les sortirait de leur mutisme.

Mais la fêlure restait là, au fond, bien présente. Cette deuxième chambre qui ne leur servait à rien. Cette deuxième chambre que John aurait voulu remplir des rires d'un enfant. Cette joie que Sherlock lui refusait, ce bonheur auquel il refusait d'accéder.

John avait toujours rêvé d'être père. Depuis toujours. Depuis le jour où il avait soigné le genou de sa petite sœur qui s'était écorchée en tombant en roller, et qu'il avait séché ses larmes et menti en disant que ça n'allait pas piquer. Son premier mensonge de grand. Le genre de mensonges qu'un père dit à son fils. Là, il n'était qu'un grand frère à sa petite sœur, mais un jour, ce serait à un enfant. Son enfant.

Mais l'existence de cet enfant rêvé était exclusif de Sherlock. L'un ne pouvait aller avec l'autre.

Souvent, John se disait qu'il avait sacrifié ce rêve de paternité pour Sherlock. C'était sans doute la preuve qu'il aimait le détective plus qu'il n'aimait son envie de devenir père.

Cela faisait-il de lui un être odieux, abject ? Sans doute. Mais il restait pour Sherlock. Parce que s'il y avait une seule chose dont John n'avait jamais douté de toute sa vie, aussi arrogant que cela sonnât, c'était que personne ne pouvait aimer Sherlock comme lui aimait le détective.

Sherlock était un package-tout-compris. Il fallait tout aimer de lui pour l'aimer tout entier : folie et arrogance, génie et brillance. Jamais de demi-mesures. Seul John avait réussi cet exploit, seul John pouvait réussir cet exploit, alors rester aux côtés de son amant faisait de lui un être de grâce et d'abnégation.

Au final, moitié odieux, moitié bienveillant, il était sans doute un être humain, au fond.

Cependant, il y avait probablement un point qui faisait l'emporter le connard, en lui : s'il était le seul à pouvoir aimer Sherlock, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Des tas de gens autres que Sherlock pouvaient aimer John. Et John ne s'en était pas privé de profiter de leur amour et de leurs bras, de leur chaleur et leur tendresse, de leurs désirs et leurs caresses.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le dire à son amant. Sherlock savait, comme il savait le reste, comme il déduisait John d'un battement de cil.

À l'époque de leurs parents, on aurait appelé ça un coup de canif dans le contrat. Mais il n'y avait pas de contrat entre eux. Il n'y en avait jamais eu, et ils n'en avaient jamais voulu, l'un comme l'autre. Ils n'avaient même jamais clairement dit les choses. Ils s'étaient contentés d'être. D'être ensemble. De partager plus encore qu'une colocation. Les « je t'aime » étaient venus plus tard, mais ils étaient déjà ensemble depuis longtemps, et ils s'aimaient depuis encore plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient simplement jamais eu besoin de le verbaliser avant cette enquête éprouvante où Sherlock avait failli mourir. Où John l'avait vu s'effondrer, se prendre en balle, se vider de son sang sur un sol poussiéreux. Ce soir-là, les mains, les manches, les bras, la chemise couverte de sang séché, devenu marronnasse et d'une odeur désagréable, John avait attendu que le chirurgien de garde ressorte de la salle d'opérations, à cinq heures du matin, et prononce les mots qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés :

\- Il est sorti d'affaire.

Quand Sherlock avait rouvert les yeux, John lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'en cet instant, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Et Sherlock, dans toute son arrogance, avait répondu :

\- Je sais.

John avait eu un fou rire pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, tandis que son amant, inconscient qu'il venait de citer une réplique de film culte, boudait de ne pas comprendre l'hilarité de son compagnon.

À cette époque bénie, jamais John n'aurait envisagé d'être rassasié du corps de Sherlock. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé de fauter.

C'était venu, presque naturellement, presque tristement. Le cerveau passait toujours avant le corps, chez le détective. Il lui arrivait de repousser les avances de John des mois durant, simplement "parce que ce n'est pas le moment, John, je réfléchis".

Ce n'était jamais le moment.

Cette abstinence forcée n'était pas une excuse, bien sûr. Mais John vieillissait. John apprenait à faire le deuil d'un enfant qui ne viendrait jamais, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder inconsciemment les femmes autour de lui, réalisant qu'aucune en âge d'enfanter ne voudrait de lui, de son corps qui prenait du volume et lui de l'âge.

Alors parfois, quand jeunes et pimpantes, ou moins jeunes mais tout aussi pimpantes, elles lui rendaient le long regard appuyé qu'il laissait traîner sur leurs corps, il cédait aux sirènes et aux chimères.

Il fallait bien passer le temps. Laisser le corps exulter d'un plaisir éphémère, et revenir à la maison, à la raison.

Laisser Sherlock le regarder. Sherlock savoir. Et ne rien dire.

C'était un mystère, encore aujourd'hui, au crépuscule de leurs vies : Sherlock n'avait jamais rien dit de ces incartades. Ni dispute, ni reproche, ni cris, ni colère. Juste le froid mépris et l'indifférence qui faisaient tellement plus de mal à John que n'importe quel hurlement.

* * *

Leur vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille. La seule constante était qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer et se retrouver, qu'importait le nombre de fois qu'ils se perdaient, que ce soit John par colère qui menaçait de partir, Sherlock qui s'en moquait comme d'une guigne, John qui s'oubliait dans les bras d'une jeune nymphe, Sherlock qui se prenait un coup ou une balle et atterrissait à l'hôpital en soins intensifs.

Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Tous les pièges, les manipulations, les sortilèges et les envoûtements qui les retenaient ensemble avaient été appris par cœur, analysés, décortiqués, acceptés.

Mais c'était ce qui faisait le sel de leur existence. Ce qui les maintenait en vie, tous les deux : l'adrénaline. Ne pas savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Vivre au rythme tourbillonnant de l'incertitude et de l'improvisation, tant dans leurs enquêtes que dans leur vie privée.

Aujourd'hui, John donnerait n'importe quoi pour en revenir à ces instants, pourtant si douloureux. Vivre en paix et en harmonie était probablement le pire piège dans lequel ils pouvaient tomber. Plus de disputes en silence. Plus de mépris. Plus d'envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Plus de valise dans laquelle s'entassaient quelques affaires essentielles.

Rien que la paix et l'harmonie. La paix, l'harmonie, et plus une once d'intelligence dans le cerveau de Sherlock.

La cruauté de la vie s'était rappelée à eux par le biais du pire mal qui pouvait toucher Sherlock : Alzheimer.

Lentement mais sûrement, son cerveau avait chuté dans les méandres de l'inconnu. Et s'était détruit, synapse après synapse. Il avait cessé de se souvenir. Il avait cessé de déduire. Il avait même cessé d'être irrévérencieux, parce qu'il se contentait d'obéir bêtement à John, incapable de savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, qui il était, le jour et l'heure.

Il suffisait d'ordonner à Sherlock et Sherlock obéissait, à la grande surprise de John, qui n'avait jamais connu ce trait de caractère chez son amant. Même cela, la maladie le lui avait pris. La vie était simple et douce. Sans bataille et sans heurt, sans orage et sans tempête.

La vie était d'un ennui mortel, et ils attendaient désormais leur fin avec impatience. John avait l'impression qu'ils étaient brusquement devenus vieux, mais sans jamais avoir été adultes au passage, un talent que nombre leur enviait, mais qui le laissait bien amer désormais.

Et pourtant, John était toujours là, au 221B, Baker Street, à regarder dans les yeux un homme qui ne le reconnaissait plus, et lui dire, encore et toujours :

\- Mon amour, mon tendre amour, je t'aime encore, tu sais. Je t'aime.

Et parfois, dans un éclat de génie, les prunelles bleues s'illuminaient de compréhension, et comme s'ils avaient encore leur jeunesse, Sherlock répondait :

\- Oh mon amour, mon merveilleux amour, je t'aime encore, tu sais. Je t'aime.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	3. 2 décembre - Renaud

**2 – Renaud  
**

Rosie ne courait plus vraiment comme une folle, depuis quelques temps. John avait remarqué ça, ce symptôme que sa petite fille grandissait, et qui s'accompagnait d'un sentiment doux-amer. Enfant, Rosamund avait été une gamine heureuse et insouciante. Elle courait dans les flaques pour faire râler son père, poursuivait les pigeons et les écureuils, pouvait devenir amie avec n'importe quel enfant croisé au hasard, et ce même s'il ne parlait pas la même langue qu'elle (les enfants s'affranchissaient toujours des codes des adultes avec négligence, et se parlaient uniquement avec le langage de l'innocence), rejoignait son père sur le banc où il l'attendait pour faire un câlin, repartir en riant.

Elle grimpait aux arbres et s'écorchait les genoux et les mains. Elle courait tout droit comme si en continuant ainsi, elle pouvait se retrouver de l'autre côté du monde en un rien de temps. Elle embrassait son père et lui déclamait des « je t'aime » plus sincères et plus déchirants que tous les autres mots du monde. Elle dansait sans musique. Elle ramassait des feuilles mortes et des marrons et des cailloux et des plumes. Elle avait les ongles noirs de terre. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés par le vent d'automne, et le nez rougi par un coup de soleil l'été. Elle essayait de faire des bonhommes et des batailles avec le peu de neige qui tombait encore chaque hiver.

L'insouciance avait laissé tranquillement la place à quelque chose d'autre. Ce n'était pas encore de la maturité, ni même de l'adolescence. C'était une prise de conscience de son environnement, des autres, des codes et des normes de la société. Alors, lentement mais sûrement, du bambin qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son propre plaisir trouvé dans un jeu éphémère, elle était devenue petite fille.

Elle avait toujours été intelligente et beaucoup plus mature et éveillée que les autres enfants de son âge, bien sûr. Sherlock y avait veillé.

\- Son hérédité est correcte. Je veux dire, Mary était très intelligente, et tu es... tu es toi, John. On ne peut pas gâcher ce potentiel, avait asséné le détective un jour.

John avait préféré prendre ça pour un compliment sur sa fille, plutôt que s'insurger de l'insulte qui lui était faite. Et depuis, avait laissé son colocataire prendre en main une partie de l'éducation de l'enfant. Ainsi, Rosie n'avait jamais cru une seule seconde à l'existence du Père Noël ou de la fée des dents, malgré les efforts de John.

Mais qu'importait, au final, qu'elle soit nettement plus mature que la moyenne. Tant qu'elle avait profité à fond de son enfance, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour son père. Il avait chéri chacun des instants de joie enfantine comme autant de parcelles de bonheur volé.

Désormais, quand ils sortaient tous les deux à Regent's Park, la fillette ne courait plus devant lui sur le chemin. Elle ne bousculait plus personne sans s'excuser pour aller rejoindre les canards du lac. Elle marchait sagement à côté de son père, s'accordant à son pas, lui tenant religieusement la main. Ce détail était une dernière parcelle d'innocence, pour John, et il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces, serrant dans sa paume les petits doigts qui avaient déjà bien grandi. D'ici une poignée d'années à peine, sa fillette blonde aux grands yeux bleus s'arracherait à son étreinte comme toutes les adolescentes du monde.

John avait beau savoir que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans le comportement de Rosie, une part de lui était inquiète. D'où lui venait cette enfant précautionneuse qui ne voulait pas salir la jupe qu'elle avait elle-même choisie, et décoiffer les cheveux que Sherlock avait savamment tressés avant la promenade ?

Dans ces instants-là, Mary lui manquait terriblement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. Je ne sais pas la coiffer, connaître les couleurs qui vont bien ensemble, déterminer à quel âge je peux l'autoriser à porter du maquillage et du vernis... J'aurais bien eu besoin de toi sur ce coup-là, Mary.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, John. J'aurais été tout aussi incapable que toi sur ces questions. À douze ans, j'avais déjà tenu une arme dans les mains. Et appris à tirer. Le maquillage, c'était pas ma tasse de thé. C'est Sherlock qui est compétent sur les questions d'esthétique. Il fait ça très bien. Même si j'avais été vivante, c'est lui qui aurait tenu ce rôle.

John n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de discuter avec sa femme décédée dans sa tête. Mary était plus vraie que nature. Souvent, il la voyait à côté de lui, marchant main dans la main avec eux, partageant la promenade. D'autres l'auraient traité de fou, mais Sherlock avait simplement haussé les épaules quand John le lui avait raconté. Comme si le fait de parler à un mort était normal. Considérant que Sherlock était mort durant deux ans avant de revenir à la vie, après tout, tout était possible. Et John préférait ne pas se poser de questions, et profiter de la présence immatérielle de sa femme à ses côtés. (Même si elle avait toujours raison dans ses contre arguments, et c'était pénible, ça lui rappelait Sherlock).

\- Tu vas bien, Rosie ? interrogea John en pressant doucement la main de sa fille.

Regent's Park se couvrait de rouge et d'or, d'ocre et de jaune, alors que l'automne gagnait sa bataille sur l'été. C'était logiquement la saison préférée de Rosie. Mais cette année, elle n'avait pas encore ramassé de feuilles mortes pour en faire des bouquets.

\- Oui, Papa, répondit l'enfant, polie et bien élevée.

Un miroir n'aurait pas été plus lisse que l'expression du visage de la fillette, parfois neutre et indifférent. Elle répondait à la question sans même y réfléchir, par politesse, mais certainement pas par envie, et encore moins parce que la réponse était vraie.

\- Tu veux qu'on ramasse des feuilles ? insista John.

\- Papa, je n'ai plus cinq ans ! râla l'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Parfois, l'influence de l'éducation de Sherlock était désastreuse.

\- Tu en as à peine dix, Rosie. Tu as encore le droit d'être une enfant.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine ! se hérissa celle qui était, justement, une gamine.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais ne grandis pas trop vite pour autant, ça ne sert à rien.

Rosie ne répondit rien, fronçant les sourcils, le regard buté. John soupira.

\- Arrête de faire ça, on dirait ta mère, tu vas te rider prématurément, décréta-t-il en passant un doigt entre les deux sourcils de sa fille, où un pli marqué était apparu.

Alors que dans sa tête, Mary s'indignait sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de rides, merci bien, la phrase anodine de John eut un impact tout à fait différent dans la réalité.

\- Maman était ridée ? demanda Rosie, la bouche écarquillée de surprise, comme si elle découvrait quelque chose de fantastique et incroyable.

John s'arrêta et la regarda, surpris. La question n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais il lui semblait qu'on touchait au nœud du problème. Avec douceur, il fit pivoter sa fille pour la diriger vers le banc le plus proche, où ils s'installèrent en frissonnant. Le bois était froid sous leurs fesses, et même si le temps était encore clément, il faisait bon de refermer les pans de son blouson pour se garder au chaud.

\- Ta mère n'avait pas de rides, non. Elle en aurait pris, sans doute, avec l'âge, comme moi. Mais quand elle s'énervait ou s'inquiétait ou boudait, elle avait le même pli que toi entre les sourcils, juste là.

D'une douche pichenette, John indiqua l'endroit sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Je lui ressemble, alors ? interrogea Rosie d'une toute petite voix.

John avait bien du mal à répondre à cette question. Il n'avait presque aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblait Mary, à cet âge-là. Quand « AGRA » leur avait explosé au visage, même s'ils n'avaient jamais discuté du passé de tueuse à gages de Mary, ils avaient quand même eu quelques discussions à propos de la vie passée de la jeune femme. John n'avait pas épousé une totale étrangère. Son nom était peut-être entièrement faux, tout comme ses papiers et son identité, mais ce qu'elle avait raconté de sa jeunesse à son époux était vrai.

Mary avait grandi dans un foyer aimant, d'une certaine manière. Son père lui avait appris, dès son plus jeune âge, à tirer sur des pigeons d'argile. Puis sur des vrais pigeons. Et avec un vrai fusil de chasse. Elle avait toujours eu des prédispositions importantes pour ça. Enfant unique, enfant chérie. Puis l'accident de voiture qui lui avait tout pris, et avait fait d'elle une orpheline, alors qu'elle était à peine majeure.

Après cela, la version officielle voulait qu'elle s'était battue pour réussir ses études d'infirmière tout en exerçant des petits boulots à côté. Dans la vraie vie, Mary avait mis à profit son talent le plus précieux et avait commencé à tirer sur des gens. Les rares photos de l'enfance de Mary la représentaient beaucoup plus « garçon manqué » (selon cette expression que John trouvait stupide) que ne l'était Rosie au même âge, mais elle avait résolument la même forme de visage, les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, le même front volontaire et têtu. Rosamund avait cependant les yeux et le nez de John.

Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère ? Par ses bons côtés, oui. Mais heureusement, l'enfant n'avait pas la gravité dans les prunelles de ceux qui ont déjà touché une arme à feu et appris à s'en servir.

Mais John comprenait qu'il avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui dérangeait Rosie depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait toujours su que cette conversation arriverait un jour, mais il n'avait jamais été réellement prêt à l'affronter. Était-ce trop tôt, dans la vie de l'enfant, pour entendre certaines choses ? Était-ce au contraire trop tard ?

\- Tu as mes yeux, mon menton aussi, et le nez des Watson. Pour le reste, physiquement, oui tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

John, à ce stade, ignorait à quel point la ressemblance physique entre sa femme et sa fille le blesserait, quand cette dernière atteindrait l'âge que Mary n'avait jamais eu.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on parle de Mary ? Qu'on parle de ta mère, un petit peu ? proposa-t-il doucement.

\- Tu n'en parles jamais, murmura Rosie. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

\- J'aimerais bien te raconter. Te narrer une belle histoire d'amitié dès l'enfance, des jeux stupides et idiots, de caramels qu'on piquait chez le marchand, l'adolescence qui nous éloigne pour mieux nous retrouver, tomber follement amoureux, et te donner naissance. Mais la réalité est plus cruelle, Rosie. Plus banale et plus triste, aussi. Tu étais une petite fille. Tu l'es toujours, même si tu as des pouvoirs magiques. Je ne savais pas comment te raconter et quand le faire.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils de nouveau, braquant ses grands yeux clairs dans ceux de son père, et Dieu ! qu'elle ressemblait aux expressions concentrées de Mary en faisant cela.

\- Des pouvoirs magiques... ? répéta-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oui, le pouvoir magique du rire des enfants. Qui guérit les blessures de tous les parents du monde.

\- Tu es bête, Papa !

John sourit indulgemment. La fillette avait peut-être dix ans, une intelligence vive, une grande maturité et un gros besoin d'évoquer sa mère, mais elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre à quel point John disait la vérité.

\- D'accord, je suis bête, céda-t-il en riant.

Il préférait reconnaître cela que de voir les beaux yeux de sa fille se fermer de frustration.

\- Tu peux me parler de Maman, alors ? réclama l'enfant.

\- Si tu le veux, Rosie, je vais te dire tout ce que je peux... Tu as des questions précises ?

John appréhendait la conversation, qu'il allait devoir tenir sans Sherlock pour tout retenir, analyser, cogiter, éviter les faux-pas et les maladresses. Mais il la devait à sa fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, John. Elle est plus solide que tu ne le crois. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire, d'entrer dans le détail de mes activités de tueuse à gages. Mais elle a le droit de savoir d'où elle vient, qui elle est. C'est normal. Je sais que tu la trouves jeune, mais elle entre doucement dans l'adolescence. Tu ferais bien d'ailleurs de commencer à te préparer à lui expliquer les règles. Et acheter ce qu'il faut au cas où. J'ai été réglée tôt, ma mère aussi. C'est de famille.

John adressa un sourire mental à sa femme, tandis que Rosie lui demandait de lui raconter précisément comment ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux. Ce n'était pas la question la plus évidente, parce qu'il était impossible de justifier sa rencontre avec Mary sans parler de sa dépression. Il ne pouvait évoquer sa dépression sans parler de Sherlock et de son faux suicide. Il ne pouvait parler de Sherlock et son faux suicide sans narrer Sherlock dans son ensemble, tout ce qu'il était dans sa globalité.

\- On en revient toujours à Sherlock, hein ? commenta Mary.

Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans son ton, simplement de la taquinerie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça aussi, elle comprendra. Elle a su depuis son plus jeune âge qu'on en revenait toujours à Sherlock. Elle est aussi fan de lui que toi !

John sourit, et commença à raconter.

* * *

Ils discutèrent longuement. Ils eurent le temps de voir le soleil se coucher, baignant le parc dans une lumière orangée qui semblait tout brûler sur son passage. Le pain dur, prévu pour les canards et les cygnes, fut dispersé autour d'eux, au plus grand bonheur des pigeons, qu'ils chassèrent à coups de pied dans le vent, mais qui revenaient toujours à la charge.

Ils quittèrent enfin Regent's Park, la petite main de Rosie bien serrée dans celle de John, comme en arrivant.

Mais en arrivant, John cheminait avec une enfant. Il en ressortait avec une adulte, une femme en devenir. Le temps, seul assassin que Sherlock lui-même ne pourrait jamais attraper, avait fait son œuvre, et avait emporté avec lui les rires d'enfants et l'insouciance.

\- N'oublie jamais d'aimer la vie, Rosie, l'aimer même si elle est dure et injuste. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour toi. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour nous.

Rosie hocha vigoureusement la tête, avec un grand sourire sérieux.

Et dans la tête de John, le fantôme de Mary souriait aussi. Avant de disparaître à jamais.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

_Bonus des autres chansons à écouter de cet auteur et/ou que j'aurais pu écrire : C'est quand qu'on va où_


	4. 3 décembre - Charles Aznavour

**3 – Charles Aznavour  
**

John avait dix-huit ans quand il avait tout plaqué pour franchir la Manche, et changer de pays. Il l'avait regretté à peu près à la seconde où le ferry avait accosté en France. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Il n'était qu'un gosse, qui s'était disputé avec ses parents. Son père, brillant chirurgien, avait toujours pensé que son fils suivrait ses traces. John était un élève brillant, curieux, intéressé par les travaux de son père. À l'âge de dix ans, dans leur cuisine, encouragé par son papa, il avait appris à faire des sutures sur une banane. Sa précision et la qualité de son travail avaient conforté son père dans l'idée qu'il suivrait ses traces.

John avait littéralement grandi à l'hôpital où son père officiait. Il le rejoignait après l'école (et plus tard, après les cours), et faisait ses devoirs en salle de garde, parmi les médecins et les infirmières. Il avait baigné dans le jargon médical, et à seize ans, il avait des connaissances qui égalaient celles d'un étudiant de première année de médecine. Tout l'hôpital était persuadé que le fils suivrait les traces du père, et serait aussi brillant que lui.

Et puis tout avait changé le jour où Harriet était décédée. John venait d'être majeur, et sa petite sœur ne connaitrait jamais cette chance. Si John avait passé sa vie à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas seulement que son père y travaillait. C'était parce que c'était là que toute la famille passait son temps. Au chevet d'Harriet, aux soins palliatifs, traitée depuis des années et des années pour un cancer particulièrement agressif.

La petite fille s'était battue toute sa vie, et n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que les couloirs blancs et aseptisés, la nourriture des hôpitaux, une simple promenade dans le parc avoisinant suffisait à l'adrénaline. Au terme de son long combat, elle avait perdu.

Ou plus exactement, selon John, qui avait discuté avec elle le jour-même, elle avait arrêté de se battre. Il la revoyait très bien, assise droite dans son lit, les joues écarlates du misérable effort qu'il lui avait fallu pour se redresser convenablement, le crâne à nu, les mains piquées de perfusions.

\- Je suis fatiguée, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. On devrait toujours faire ce qu'on veut, dans la vie. Et moi, ce que je veux, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas vous rendre malheureux, Papa, Maman et toi, et vous obliger à passer votre vie ici pour me rendre visite. Me battre, c'est fatiguant déjà en soi. Mais ça l'est encore plus quand je vois que je ne me bats pas toute seule. Je vous oblige à vous battre avec moi, et ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas votre bataille. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Personne ne peut réellement vouloir passer tout son temps ici, pas vrai, grand frère ?

John avait été incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis elle avait enchaîné.

\- Tu me promets de faire ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu veux VRAIMENT, profondément, au fond de toi ? Tu me le promets ? Hein, John ? Grand frère ?

\- Promis, avait balbutié John, parce qu'on ne refuse pas grand-chose à une gamine de quinze ans mille fois plus mature que soi, alitée depuis toujours ou presque.

Harriet avait semblé rassurée, et elle avait adressé un dernier sourire éblouissant à son frère, puis avait décrété qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle voulait dormir.

Elle ne s'était jamais réveillée. Et, une fois passées les funérailles, John avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il ne voulait pas faire médecine, mais suivre son rêve, celui de toujours, devenir artiste. Obéir à la dernière promesse faite à sa petite sœur chérie.

* * *

La suite était tristement prévisible : sa mère avait pleuré, son père avait crié, et John était parti en claquant la porte, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il avait débarqué à Paris, parce que c'était la ville-lumière, qui brillait et étincelait de milliers d'artistes, foisonnante de richesses et d'art. Durant tout le trajet, il s'était persuadé que la France et sa capitale lui offriraient toutes ses chances, qu'il suffisait d'être travailleur, persévérant. Que tout s'arrangerait. À peine arrivé, il avait face à sa première difficulté : il parlait beaucoup trop mal la langue.

Tout était ensuite allé de mal en pis. Il avait trouvé un compatriote suffisamment généreux pour l'héberger dans un premier temps, et il avait découvert Montmartre.

Rapidement, John s'était passionné pour le quartier, sa colline, ses pleins et ses déliés, ses escaliers, et il adorait arpenter les allées et les rues, sentir la glycine et le lilas qui embaumaient. Il était parti avec ses économies, et il avait réussi à se dégoter un petit atelier minuscule, à côté de tous les autres, et d'investir dans du matériel à dessin, en plus de celui qu'il avait emmené dans ses bagages.

Et puis il avait cru que ce serait facile, qu'il suffisait de faire comme tous les autres. S'installer au coin des rues, croquer la Tour Eiffel et le Sacré-Cœur, proposer des portraits aux passants, peindre les bords de Seine, et le Paris sous la pluie, si cher au cœur des romantiques en tout genre.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Il ne manquait pas de talent, et dessinait depuis toujours, occupation calme et silencieuse acceptée par ses parents dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa sœur. Vu le temps qu'il y avait passé, il avait pu perfectionner son trait. Mais ils étaient des dizaines, à arpenter la capitale française et à faire glisser le fusain sur le papier pour tenter d'y graver pour toujours le reflet des lumières scintillantes dans le fleuve paresseux.

John peinait à joindre les deux bouts. Son espace était misérable, et la plupart du temps, il avait faim et soif. Il ne mangeait pas assez, et se prenait à rêver de la maison. Du salaire très confortable de son père, qui leur avait toujours assuré une bonne situation, et jamais le ventre creux.

Pourtant, il ne cessait d'y croire. Ni lui, ni ses compagnons d'infortune, devenus des amis par la force des choses. John avait préféré leur taire ses origines. Il ne faisait pas bon être fils de médecin réputé (fut-ce de l'autre côté de la Manche) quand ses camarades étaient des exilés politiques, des orphelins, et autres blessés de l'âme que la vie n'avait pas épargnés.

Puis il était arrivé. John avait mis un temps incroyablement long à le remarquer. Pourtant, il était difficile de passer à côté de lui, de son profil aristocratique, de son air d'ennui profond et de suffisance tout à la fois.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda John à Mike, l'un de ses amis, un jour.

C'était l'hiver, et ils réchauffaient leurs mains glacées autour d'un café chaud. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que John était là. Il avait arrêté de compter. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour. En échange d'une grande toile de John, un triptyque de trois lieux emblématiques parisiens, l'un des cafés du coin avait accepté de lui offrir à manger et à boire en guise de paiement. Un vrai repas, chaud et complet, comme John n'en avait pas connu depuis des semaines. Il avait décidé de partager avec Mike, qui était à l'origine de l'idée du projet. John n'était pas un ingrat, et s'il était celui qui avait peint la toile, il reconnaissait tout à fait qu'il ne devait pas s'en attribuer tout le mérité. Il savait aussi qu'être généreux avec ses amis assurant qu'ils le seraient en retour, quand le vent tournerait.

Ce soir-là, Mike, réjoui par la perspective d'un bon repas, enivré par avance, récitait des vers de _L'Albatros_ à la cantonade, imitant à la perfection le majestueux oiseau soudain devenu gauche sur la terre ferme.

Aussi eût-il du mal à comprendre de qui parlait John.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il quand enfin il suivit le regard de son ami en direction du bar. Il traîne depuis peu dans le quartier. Il dit qu'il veut poser... mais regarde-le ! Pourquoi le peindre ? Il a un accent, d'ailleurs. Léger, mais présent. Peut-être qu'il vient de chez toi. Même si toi, mon ami, tu as un accent à couper au couteau !

John répondit par un vague sourire gêné. La langue restait son premier problème. Mike se désintéressa de lui pour retourner à son auditoire, qui réclamait de nouveaux poèmes, et dont il pouvait espérer en tirer quelques pièces en retour. John était incapable d'en faire autant, il parlait trop mal pour cela, et apprendre par cœur Shakespeare, Keats ou Lord Byron ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il se destinait à la médecine, pas aux lettres.

Mais l'inconnu et son grand manteau intriguaient John. Alors laissant Mike à son spleen, il se leva et s'approcha de l'homme.

\- Bonsoir.

Les pommettes, le regard, le profil, tout cela sonnait si aristocratiquement anglais que John lui avait naturellement parlé dans sa langue maternelle. Et quand les prunelles incroyablement bleues se posèrent sur lui, étincelants de joie, John eut l'impression qu'il découvrait le soleil pour la première fois.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, John la passa à son chevalet, peignant, croquant, dessinant, retouchant, encore et toujours, les lignes de son travail. Sans paraître fatigué une seule seconde, soutenant le regard de l'artiste dardé sur lui, Sherlock posait nu. Il était différent de toutes les personnes qu'avait pu peindre John jusque-là. C'étaient souvent des femmes, dont il réalisait le portrait, surtout dévêtues, les filles du Moulin-Rouge et les prostituées, d'ordinaire. Les hommes étaient rares, mais John et ses camarades étant principalement des hommes, ils avaient rarement besoin de modèles pour peindre les représentants de la gent masculine : il leur suffisait de s'inspirer d'eux-mêmes.

Mais Sherlock était différent. Sherlock était mince, tout en angles et en pointes, là où John avait l'habitude des rondeurs de hanches et des seins des femmes.

Et surtout, il avait ce regard de défiance, ce magnétisme que John n'arrivait pas à capter.

Ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand-chose. Leurs noms, le fait qu'ils venaient tous les deux de Londres, leurs déboires, la faim, le froid de l'hiver. L'envie de peindre pour l'un, l'envie de poser pour l'autre.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le petit atelier de John, petit nid pour son propriétaire, et Sherlock avait posé toute la nuit, et même ainsi, John ne parvenait pas à retranscrire sur sa toile la beauté de son regard.

Mais de tout le reste, il possédait désormais des douzaines de croquis, sous toutes les coutures. Sherlock était magnifique, à sa manière.

Épuisé mais ravi, vaincu par ce regard mais néanmoins ravi, John abandonna au matin.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda-t-il à son modèle en s'approchant.

\- Pas si tu ne l'es pas, ronronna Sherlock en retour, soutenant le regard.

Cette fois John n'eut plus de doute, et il s'approcha de l'homme alangui sur un canapé, dans une pose érotique dont John avait disséqué chaque molécule et dont il ne prenait réellement conscience que maintenant. Sherlock le regarda venir sans aucune crainte, les yeux brûlants.

Lentement, John posa une main sur la joue pâle.

Une invitation. Une caresse. Une proposition. Il attendit d'obtenir le consentement de son modèle, qui laissa échapper un « oui », doux et léger, mieux qu'une promesse. John n'attendit pas une seule seconde supplémentaire avant de l'embrasser, offrant et prenant tout autant, se perdant dans des sentiments totalement déraisonnés.

Dans l'aube de l'hiver, alors que le soleil dardait ses rayons sur Montmartre, John sut qu'il avait trouvé sa muse. Et plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

* * *

John avait eu raison de croire en sa chance. Éclairé par Sherlock, inspiré par cet homme improbable et merveilleux, dont il avait pu découvrir tous les aspects au-delà de sa perfection physique et tomber amoureux, ses tableaux avaient perdu la noirceur et la mélancolie qui les habitaient depuis la mort d'Harriet. Il avait retrouvé la lumière, et un mécène l'avait repéré, et grassement payé. Sherlock avait une intelligence acérée et des connaissances sur tous les sujets, sans compter une propension et un talent certain à manipuler un interlocuteur de par ses mots : muse et agent tout à la fois, il avait assuré à John le succès et la gloire.

Plus tard, ils étaient rentrés à Londres et s'y étaient installés durablement.

John ne retourna à Paris que des décennies plus tard, à la mort de son amant, à la mort de son talent. Sans Sherlock, plus rien n'avait de sens, et il espérait trouver dans la capitale française les étincelles de la passion initiale qui les animait alors.

Mais le temps, impitoyable, avait passé, et John ne reconnaissait plus ni les murs, ni les rues de leur jeunesse. L'atelier qui avait été sien et qui embaumait le lilas n'existait plus. Montmartre était toujours Montmartre, sa colline et sa basilique, mais ce n'était plus le Montmartre de John. Le bistrot où il avait rencontré Sherlock avait fermé, et ses vitrines se couvraient de peinture blanche pour qu'on ne puisse voir à travers.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai voulu de ma vie, Harry-jolie. Tu es fière de moi ? Tu as rencontré Sherlock, où que vous puissiez être désormais, tous les deux ? J'ai respecté ma promesse... je peux arrêter de me battre, maintenant, moi aussi ?

Et dans le souffle du vent printanier, John crut percevoir l'odeur de lilas et de sa jeunesse, et de la voix de sa sœur lui murmurant « oui ».

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

_Bonus : Comme ils disent. Désormais. Emmenez-moi. Hier encore._


	5. 4 décembre - Michel Legrand

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à ceux qui jouent le jeu des chansons ! Ça m'amuse beaucoup et je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! :D je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement en cette période de l'année, mais je lis tous vos petits mots d'amour et ça réchauffe mon petit cœur ! _

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de ma santé mentale et du côté très mélancolique/triste/pas Noëlesque des textes... bah c'est les chansons qui veulent ça, en fait, et j'aime les chansons tristes xD mais je vais bien, et il y aura des textes plus doux, normalement... mais aussi des plus tristes *smiley sadique*_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**4 – Le regretté, très regretté à mon cœur, Michel Legrand**

Quand John sortit par la porte cochère, le cœur de Sherlock bondit dans sa poitrine. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait eu peur. Peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Peur qu'il le repousse. Peur qu'il doive retourner chez ses parents, affronter leurs regards désapprobateurs, et le mépris de Mycroft. Il supporterait encore moins le regard de Mycroft que tout le reste.

À peine son amant dans la rue, Sherlock se précipita en avant, et traversa la rue pour venir se jeter dans les bras de John. Un instant surpris, John reconnut rapidement Sherlock, et le serra dans ses bras, sans se soucier des gens autour. De toute manière, le froid et la neige poussaient les rares passants à se presser sans faire attention à eux.

\- J'avais tellement peur de ne pas te trouver, murmura Sherlock contre son cou.

Il pouvait sentir le soulagement de John, son amour qui le protégeait et l'irradiait, le bonheur que le jeune médecin ressentait de le sentir dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir autre chose, aussi. De la nervosité. De l'angoisse.

Sherlock avait toujours été bon pour lire à travers les gens, pour son plus grand malheur. Dès son plus jeune âge, il disait sans filtre ce qu'il comprenait les gens. Et mettait à jour leurs sentiments cachés, leurs émotions profondes, leurs liaisons et leurs relations. Il ne récoltait que de la fureur. Des rougissements. De la colère. Des balbutiements. Du mépris. Rarement des félicitations et des sourires.

Il ne comprenait pas, alors. Pourquoi était-ce mal de dire la vérité qu'il comprenait et analysait à travers les actions des adultes, alors que ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que le mensonge était un péché ?

Le fait que toute vérité n'était pas forcément bonne à dire avait été une leçon difficile à apprendre pour le jeune génie. Puis, il était devenu adolescent, et il avait asséné des vérités cyniques en toute connaissance de cause, yeux plissés de mépris et voix sifflante.

Depuis, il n'avait pas vraiment arrêté. Tous les humains étaient faibles, menteurs, lâches, manipulateurs. Ils avaient tous des choses à cacher, des sentiments profonds, des désirs inassouvis, si faciles à deviner. C'était si jouissif de les voir se décomposer à l'entente des mots crachés par sa langue acerbe, s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Mycroft était désespéré par son attitude. Tout ce qui contrariait Mycroft était une bonne chose à prendre.

Et puis, il avait rencontré John. John était tout ce que Sherlock n'était pas. Là où le jeune adulte était en marge de la société, complètement indépendant, le regard fou, électron libre que ses parents n'arrivaient plus à contrôler et qui fuguait et découchait, John Watson était plus âgé, médecin doux et compétent, dans une vie honnête et bien rangée.

Et surtout, il ne mentait pas, et Sherlock, dès le premier regard, avait été incapable de lire en lui plus que ce qu'il ne disait réellement. Cette singularité l'avait fasciné, et des mois plus tard, ils se retrouvaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en bas de l'immeuble où John avait son cabinet de consultation.

\- Je suis si heureux d'être avec toi, reprit Sherlock.

Depuis le temps, il connaissait son amant par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Chaque micro-variation de son humeur était cataloguée dans le grand cerveau du jeune génie. Et l'angoisse de son amant le terrifiait.

\- J'ai parlé à Papa et Maman. Et à Mycroft, bien sûr. Je leur ai tout dit à propos de nous.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? s'interloqua John.

Il le repoussa doucement, et se mit en marche tranquillement dans la rue, comme un passant normal, Sherlock sur les talons.

\- Ils m'ont évidemment traité de fou, répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Et ils m'ont interdit de te voir.

John secoua la tête d'un air désolé, sans regarder son compagnon à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu sais bien que ce que nous sommes... ça n'est pas autorisé.

\- C'est injuste, s'indigna Sherlock d'une voix forte et claire, ses prunelles luisantes de colère.

\- Mon Amour, murmura John, suffisamment bas pour que personne ne les entende, je suis d'accord avec toi, tu le sais. Et je ne doute pas qu'un jour, le monde comprendra que nous ne faisons de rien de mal à nous aimer. Mais en attendant, nous sommes tolérés, rien de plus. C'est normal pour tes parents de vouloir me blâmer !

Ils progressaient côte à côte, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une conversation entre amis, rendant Sherlock fou de colère. Il n'avait jamais su tempérer ses sentiments. Il était tout ou rien. John savait le modérer. Mais en cet instant, c'étaient les paroles modérées et pleine de bon sens qui agaçaient le jeune homme.

\- Ils pourraient me comprendre et me respecter.

\- Ils t'aiment et ils s'inquiètent. Rien de plus.

Sherlock serra les dents, alors qu'ils tournaient dans une ruelle sombre. Elle se terminait par un cul-de-sac, une cour d'immeuble pavée, et seuls les habitants venaient jusqu'ici. Or le quartier n'était pas très bien famé, et personne ne s'attardait dans les coins. C'était ici que John habitait, à des lieux des quartiers chics et du faste du Manoir des Holmes dans lequel Sherlock avait grandi.

La conversation qu'ils avaient était inutile. Ils l'avaient eue des dizaines de fois. John campait sur ses positions, Sherlock sur les siennes. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Puisque Sherlock avait tout dit à ses parents, et s'était enfui du cocon familial avec de l'argent (beaucoup d'argent, à leur niveau. Une bagatelle, pour ses parents), ses bagages, et de grands projets.

\- Je veux partir. Je suis prêt pour ça. J'ai fait mes bagages. J'aime mieux ne plus jamais les revoir que de te perdre. Nous pourrons fuir, nous marier en cachette.

John, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur déambulation dans les rues, glissa un regard vers son amant, complètement abasourdi.

\- La loi ne nous...

\- Les lois ne sont pas les mêmes dans tous les pays, cingla Sherlock avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

John s'était détourné de lui, et glissait sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Encore trois étages et ils seraient libres, dans l'appartement du médecin.

\- Sherlock, les choses ont changé.

La voix du médecin, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall, Sherlock sur ses talons, était dure. Le cerveau de Sherlock se lança au galop dans l'échafaudage de théories de plus en plus tordues et complexes, à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches sans un mot. L'inquiétude de son amant, un peu plus tôt, n'avait pas été entièrement due à l'étreinte impromptue de Sherlock au milieu de la rue. Il y avait autre chose et l'inquiétude tordit le ventre de Sherlock.

Quand, enfin, ils atteignirent le palier du troisième étage, Sherlock prit de force les clés dans les mains du médecin, et les inséra dans la serrure plus rapidement. Il n'était pas capable d'attendre.

Enfin, la porte se referma derrière eux, et Sherlock se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon. Il était plus petit que lui, mais il trouvait toujours un sentiment de sérénité et d'apaisement quand ils s'enlaçaient.

À sa grande frustration, cependant, John se déroba à son contact, et s'avança dans l'appartement, fouillant la poche de son veston et en tirant un papier, qu'il tendit au jeune homme surpris.

\- Plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'urgence. J'ai reçu ce matin cette feuille de route. Je dois partir pour deux ans, minimum. Je ne reviendrai pas d'ici longtemps.

Sherlock contemplait le papier à l'en-tête militaire qui le narguait. L'ordre de mobilisation était clair et sans ambiguïté. Et c'était impossible. Son cerveau, pourtant si génial et si rapide, se refusait de comprendre l'évidence.

\- Mais... bégaya-t-il. Non... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Comment est-ce possible ?

John, arrivé au centre de son petit appartement, se retourna vers le jeune homme figé dans l'entrée.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais été formé à la médecine sur une base militaire. En échange, j'ai dû accepter de répondre à leur appel et servir en tant que médecin militaire dès qu'ils l'exigeraient. Nous y sommes. Ils le demandent. Je ne peux pas y échapper.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ! s'exclama Sherlock en retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, et fonçant vers John, au centre de la pièce. Si tu pars, j'en mourrai ! Je te garderai, je te cacherai, n'importe quoi, mais tu ne partiras pas !

Avec douceur, John prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, et doucement, l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui dans le canapé.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas échapper à un ordre direct de l'armée.

\- Mais deux ans...

\- Je t'attendrai, Sherlock. Si tu m'attends, je t'attendrai.

Le jeune génie renifla avec mépris.

\- Deux ans sur un camp militaire avec uniquement des hommes, comment suis-je censé croire en ta fidélité ?

Sherlock regretta aussitôt ses mots, quand il vit le regard profondément blessé de son amant, et la colère qui brillait en dessous.

\- En me faisant confiance, par exemple ? siffla le médecin en réponse.

\- Pardon, murmura Sherlock en quémandant le pardon en se lovant contre la poitrine de John.

Fort heureusement, ce dernier était rarement rancunier longtemps quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, et il se fondit dans l'étreinte, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, l'un contre l'autre.

\- Mais deux ans de notre vie... Je ne pourrai pas... pas tenir... sans toi...

John savait exactement de quoi parlait Sherlock. Le jeune génie, dans sa vie dissolue et sans fondement, avait touché à toutes les drogues possibles et inimaginables. Une avait eu sa préférence, et il était camé jusqu'à l'os quand John l'avait rencontré. Un camé parfaitement sain d'esprit et lucide, bizarrement. Mais depuis qu'il était avec John, il avait arrêté. Son amant était sa nouvelle drogue, son nouveau moyen de survivre à travers ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui.

\- Il faudra que tu tiennes, Sherlock. Pour moi. S'il te plaît. Je veux rentrer et te retrouver vivant, et en forme. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Promets-le-moi.

Le ton du médecin était si suppliant et coercitif, ses grands yeux clairs levés vers le visage pâle de son amant, si bien que ce dernier ne put que hocher la tête. Mais sa promesse non verbale était un mensonge, il le savait. Il ne tiendrait pas. Consciemment ou non, John avait choisi d'occulter que Sherlock avait quitté sa maison et ses parents. Sans repère, sans son compagnon, il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'aller traîner dans des endroits fort peu recommandables. Où la tentation serait plus forte que le reste, dévoré par l'envie et l'absence.

\- Je dois partir demain matin. Il nous reste si peu de temps, Sherlock. Oublions ça. Calme-toi. Ne gâchons pas ces quelques heures, ensemble. Pour garder de nos derniers instants ensemble des souvenirs suffisamment forts pour ne pas céder, quand nous serons séparés. Tu sauras alors que je ne penserai qu'à toi, à ton corps, à ta bouche, à tes doigts, à ta si superbe intelligence, foutu génie !

Il était si rare que John se montre aussi prolixe dans ses sentiments, et ses désirs, et Sherlock y céda aussitôt. Les yeux fermés, le corps déjà tendu d'envie, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de son amant.

Il n'y eut aucun délai avant que John ne réponde au baiser avec une ardeur acharnée, frénétique, passionnée comme seul le chagrin et la terreur peuvent provoquer. Sherlock perdit littéralement la tête, acceptant les assauts impitoyables comme un assoiffé dans le désert à qui on offrirait de l'eau.

Un instant plus tard ou presque, leurs chemises ouvertes flottaient sur leurs hanches, et Sherlock était assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant. Leurs gémissements emplissaient déjà la pièce, mais ils ne se souciaient plus des voisins et des plaintes pour nuisance sonore. Ils avaient une dernière nuit, et ils comptaient en profiter.

* * *

Sherlock avait refusé de rester bien gentiment en arrière, et avait accompagné John sur le quai du train, qui projetait déjà son épaisse fumée blanche dans le ciel. Le train, convoi militaire, était presque désert, et ils étaient seuls sur le quai. Sans doute récupérerait-il d'autres mobilisés en cours de route, au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcourraient la longue route à travers la campagne qui les amènerait à Londres.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il une dernière fois en vain.

John ne répondit rien, mais son regard brillant parlait pour lui. Il ne l'embrassa pas. Ne l'enlaça pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, ils avaient fait leurs adieux à l'autre toute la nuit durant.

\- Prends soin de toi, murmura John en posant un pied sur le marchepied, l'autre sur le quai, pas vraiment à l'intérieur du train, mais presque déjà parti quand même. Souviens-toi de ta promesse.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se refusant à mentir. Mais c'était inutile. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et John savait le déchiffrer. Au point qu'il préféra s'arracher à leur étreinte visuelle, ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

John monta une marche, un pied dans le wagon, le deuxième sur le marchepied, toujours là mais déjà si loin.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock.

La voix n'était plus qu'un souffle de vent, un souffle de vie. John lui tournait déjà le dos. Un coup de sifflet retentit, et la chaudière du train cracha un peu plus, tandis qu'elle se mettait en route.

\- Je t'aime aussi, John, répondit le jeune homme.

Mais très lentement, le train glissait vers sa destinée et John était déjà trop loin pour entendre les mots du cœur, hurlés par l'esprit, à peine murmurés par la bouche.

Sherlock attendit que les wagons ne soient plus qu'un point à l'horizon, et que la fumée se soit dissipée, pour seulement songer à bouger.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : se droguer, et oublier. Oublier jusqu'à qui il était, qui il était devenu grâce à l'amour de cet homme, et qui il ne serait plus jamais. Car il en était sûr, il ne reverrait jamais John.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	6. 5 décembre - Phil Barney

**5 – Phil Barney  
**

C'était désormais le mois de février, et John avait délicatement embrassé Mary sur leur perron, comme tous les matins. Il avait vaillamment souri en espérant convaincre sa femme, puis s'était retourné, et laissé ses inquiétudes l'envahir tandis qu'il marchait pour rejoindre le métro qui l'emmènerait travailler. Mary était enceinte de désormais plus de neuf mois. Neuf mois et deux jours, pour être précis. L'obstétricien de son épouse avait décrété qu'il n'y avait pour l'heure aucun problème. Leur fille n'était pas pressée, soit. Tant que la situation ne durait pas éternellement, cela n'était pas un problème.

Mary était surveillée de très près, et se rendait tous les jours à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et on la renvoyait tous les jours chez elle. Aucun problème, disaient les médecins. Aucun problème, souriait Mary en posant une main douce sur son ventre enflé comme un ballon.

Des nuits blanches à angoisser pour John. Son épouse, tout comme lui, n'était plus toute jeune. Faire des enfants à plus de quarante ans était risqué pour la santé de la mère et du bébé. Et des nerfs du papa.

Ce matin-là, il faisait très froid, et John soufflait sur ses doigts glacés en plongeant dans le métro. Tout était prêt pour accueillir leur petite fille. Il ne manquait qu'elle. Et elle se faisait désirer.

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda Joy.

La jeune femme, à l'accueil de la clinique où John officiait, venait de l'interroger à peine arrivé. Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question. Autour d'eux, les autres médecins du cabinet et les secrétaires médicales étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Mary et John s'étaient connus ici. Ils avaient tous suivi leur histoire, leur mariage. Ils appréciaient beaucoup le médecin militaire pour sa rigueur et son professionnalisme, et idolâtraient Mary qui avait réussi à lui rendre sa joie de vivre, après le suicide de Sherlock. Forcément, la naissance était désormais très attendue.

\- Toujours pas ! sourit bravement John.

\- T'en fais pas, lui répondit Matthew, un autre médecin. Nous les hommes, on est toujours démunis dans ces cas-là, mais les femmes et les bébés savent mieux que nous ce qu'ils font !

\- Bien dit, pouffa Helen, une de leurs consœurs.

\- C'est les Verseau, ça, ça se fait désirer, ta petite sait bien qu'il gèle à pierre fendre et elle en profite pour rester au chaud ! renchérit Matthew.

Les plaisanteries légères de ses collègues firent sourire John, qui parvint à se détendre un peu.

Les pensées de John s'envolèrent de nouveau vers Mary. Avoir cet enfant était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il ne le savait pas, avant que Mary ne lui annonce sa grossesse, mais dès lors, il avait compris à quel point cela était nécessaire pour lui, pour elle, pour eux, et qu'au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il avait perdu Sherlock. Mary lui avait redonné la vie et l'espoir. Sherlock était revenu, et désormais il se partageait entre son meilleur ami et sa femme, et cet enfant à venir.

Grâce à Sherlock (ou à cause de Sherlock, selon les points de vue), il n'ignorait plus rien du passé de sa femme, qui lui avait tout révélé. Ils étaient ressortis renforcés de cette épreuve, et John voyait désormais leur fille à naître comme un nouveau départ pour sa femme. Il la rêvait avec le visage de Mary, avec son sourire. Avec son regard, quand elle se levait le matin et qu'elle souriait à John, encore et toujours reconnaissante de cette nouvelle chance que la vie lui offrait.

Et John avait à cœur de chérir ce cadeau du ciel, et de la combler de tout le bonheur du monde, et de préserver son innocence le plus longtemps possible. Cette innocence qui avait été celle de Mary si peu de temps.

Après un dernier regard à son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de messages ratés, qu'il avait de la batterie, et qu'il était en mode sonnerie, John se ressaisit, et se rendit dans une salle d'examens, pour recevoir ses premiers patients de la journée.

* * *

\- Une simple otite, Mrs March. Je vais vous prescrire des g...

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit son diagnostic, et angoissé, il baissa les yeux sur l'écran. Sa patiente le regarda avec un air indulgent, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui. Sa consultation était presque finie, il n'avait plus qu'à rédiger l'ordonnance.

\- C'est ma femme, je... expliqua-t-il. Elle est enceinte, et je...

\- Répondez, docteur, lui ordonna presque la femme.

D'un regard, il la remercia, et fit aussitôt glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour prendre l'appel.

Mary n'eut rien besoin de dire, au bout du fil. Son cri de douleur, annonciateur d'une contraction, parlait pour elle.

\- Saint Bart' ! Maintenant ! gémit Mary.

\- J'arrive chérie !

La communication raccrocha aussitôt. John leva les yeux vers sa patiente, qui lui souriait largement.

\- Premier enfant, hein ? Moi, ce n'est pas ma première otite. Griffonnez moi l'ordonnance, je saurai quoi en faire, de votre traitement. Et ensuite, courez la rejoindre. Et n'oubliez pas : elle a le droit de vous insulter tant qu'elle veut, parce qu'elle est en train de faire ce que vous les hommes ne pourrez jamais faire à notre place.

John éclata de rire, nerveusement, tout en pianotant rapidement sur les touches de son ordinateur, éditant une ordonnance type pour une banale otite.

À peine celle-ci sortie de l'imprimante, il y appliqua un gribouillis qui ne pouvait décemment pas ressembler à sa signature, mais qui suffirait bien, et la tendit à sa patiente, en même temps qu'il la raccompagnait à la porte.

\- Joy ! Je dois y aller ! Est-ce que tu peux...

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà, la secrétaire générale du cabinet hochait la tête avec un immense sourire.

\- Oui ! File John ! Et tiens-nous au courant.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait une autre personne à tenir au courant, avant toute chose. Au même instant, le téléphone qu'il tenait encore dans sa main vibra, et il sursauta, paniqué.

_Je suis là dans cinq minutes - SH_

Le texto le laissa à la fois bêtement perplexe et heureux. Il ne savait même pas comment Sherlock avait su, mais il était là, et rien ne lui semblait plus drôle et réjouissant.

En quelques instants, il ramassa ses affaires, salua à la volée tous les gens qui passaient, et laissa tomber tout le reste. Il était présentement en train de devenir père, et c'était un sentiment magique.

* * *

En sortant du cabinet, pile cinq minutes après le SMS de Sherlock, John s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Il s'attendait à un taxi. Il trouva une berline ministérielle, et bizarrement, Mycroft Holmes n'était pas ce qu'il voulait au programme de l'accouchement de sa femme. Sherlock, cependant, ne le laissa pas hésiter, et dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent dont il était coutumier, il s'extirpa du véhicule, attrapa John, et le poussa de force dans la voiture.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le chauffeur redémarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Il n'y avait pas de Mycroft dans la voiture, et John en fut soulagé.

\- Mary a des contractions depuis huit heures douze, ce matin, annonça Sherlock d'un air clinique.

Il était onze heure cinquante-six.

\- Quand elles ont commencé à être de plus en plus rapprochées, elle a appelé une ambulance. Aux dernières nouvelles, son col avait commencé à se dilater avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, et elle a été admise il y a huit minutes, dilatation à sept centimètres.

Il regardait John parfaitement dans les yeux, comme s'ils discouraient de la pluie et du beau temps. Et non de l'ouverture de l'utérus de sa femme.

\- Sherlock, Seigneur, comment peux-tu être au courant de ça et pas moi ?

Le détective haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux.

\- Parce qu'elle m'a appelé ce matin, évidemment, dès qu'elle a commencé à avoir des contractions. Elle m'a tenu informée toute la matinée.

John explosa d'un rire nerveux. Mary, à sa plus grande joie, ne lui avait jamais demandé de choisir entre Sherlock et elle, entre Sherlock et leur famille à venir. Au contraire, elle adorait le détective et ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Au point qu'elle avait préféré l'appeler lui, qui refusait toutes ses enquêtes du moment au motif qu'il « s'ennuyait », plutôt que son mari.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta à Saint Bart, après un trajet si cours qu'il en était presque irréel. John bondit dehors à peine la voiture arrêtée, Sherlock dans son sillage. Un bref instant, le médecin s'immobilisa, leva les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas à l'entrée public et officielle, mais derrière. Devant eux, le bâtiment et son toit. À quelques mètres, le trottoir que la pluie avait depuis longtemps lavé de ses souillures.

\- John.

La voix de Sherlock parvint à ses oreilles, à ses côtés, bien vivant. La pression de sa main, sur son bras, bien vivant. L'odeur de son shampoing, bien vivant. Sa haute silhouette qui se détachait dans le soleil d'hiver, bien vivant.

Ce n'était plus le temps des regrets et de la mort. Le pardon avait laissé place à la rancœur, et aujourd'hui était jour de fête. John chassa ses idées noires et cavala de nouveau en direction de l'hôpital, et du service néonatal.

* * *

\- Mrs Watson est en salle d'intervention. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir.

La phrase de l'infirmière à la maternité tomba comme un couperet sur les espérances de John. De toute évidence, la femme ignorait parler à un médecin. Qui comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Les conjoints étaient acceptés en salle d'accouchement. Si Mary avait été simplement en train de pousser et de crier toute sa rage et sa frustration, John y aurait été emmené aussitôt.

\- Pardon ? Que se passe-t-il ? exigea-t-il.

Si elle était dans une salle d'intervention, elle était en train d'être opéré. Si elle était opérée, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Un médecin va venir vous voir, monsieur, tenta de l'apaiser l'infirmière de ce ton pressé qui indiquait qu'elle ne voulait pas trop en dire.

\- JE SUIS MÉDECIN ! s'écria John. JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI ARRIVE À MA FEMME !

S'ensuivit la bataille verbale la plus absurde qu'il avait été donné de voir à Sherlock, pourtant maître dans l'art des discussions inintelligibles. L'infirmière butait un peu plus sur ses positions à chaque seconde, John hurlait sa qualité de médecin et faisait nombre de propositions sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire, et qu'il voulait entrer dans ce bloc pour voir sa femme, nom de Dieu.

\- Andrews ?

Attirés par les cris, plusieurs médecins qui passaient par là s'étaient rapproché. Sherlock venait d'interpeller l'un d'entre eux. Brillant chirurgien, ami de Stamford, ayant aidé Sherlock sur plusieurs enquêtes par le passé.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu peux faire entrer John au bloc ? Sa femme est ici. Accouchement difficile. Bloc 3.

Andrews, non content d'être un brillant chirurgien, avait aussi un certain respect pour Sherlock, et appréciait John, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises. Et il était aussi chef de la chirurgie à Saint Bart.

\- Il saura se comporter ?

\- Médecin militaire, répondit laconiquement Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Il ne fallut rien de plus pour que, dix minutes plus tard, John soit en train de passer une blouse et des vêtements stériles.

\- Je suis à la fois profondément vexé et incroyablement reconnaissant de ta capacité à résoudre tous les problèmes, marmonna John à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

\- De rien, lui répondit Sherlock.

* * *

John pénétra dans le bloc opératoire 3 de l'aile de médecine prénatale, néonatale, obstétrique et gynécologique de l'hôpital Saint Bart le cœur battant. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Il était médecin. Il savait, dans un coin de son esprit, à quoi servait les tubes, les cathéters, les compresses, les outils et les machines. Mais en cet instant, il n'était qu'un père et un mari. Et il oublia tout le reste en se précipitant aux côtés de Mary. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir en tant que médecin, et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

\- John !

Sherlock avait bondi de la chaise en plastique inconfortable sur laquelle il attendait, et délaissé le long monologue qu'il adressait par SMS à son frère pour se plaindre de l'état des hôpitaux anglais et de leurs chaises en plastique. Mycroft n'aimait pas les textos, n'y répondrait pas, mais cela amusait Sherlock.

Dans les bras de son ami, il y avait un paquet de langes porté précautionneusement. Et sur son visage, un air hébété qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le paquet de langes remua et se mit à gémir et à pleurnicher. Les yeux de John se relevèrent et tombèrent dans les prunelles dilatées par l'angoisse de Sherlock. Qui comprit, aussitôt. Dans le cœur de l'enfant battait la vie et l'espoir. Celui de Mary était désormais froid et à l'arrêt.

Il n'y eut aucun instant de réflexion. Sherlock réagit purement instinctivement, et il ouvrit les bras. Pour y accueillir John, et sa désormais petite fille orpheline de mère.

* * *

Cela faisait dix ans que Mary partageait désormais sa date de mort avec celle de la naissance de sa fille. Dix ans qu'elle avait fait le vide dans le cœur de John, et que personne ne l'y avait remplacée. Rosamund avait le visage, le sourire, le regard de Mary. Son intelligence, et sa beauté. John l'aimait pour deux, et Sherlock n'était jamais loin derrière pour assurer le futur de l'enfant.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amoureuse ? avait un jour demandé Rosie dans sa naïveté d'enfant.

John avait resserré son étreinte autour de la fillette blonde sur ses genoux.

\- Je t'ai toi, Rosie. J'ai Sherlock. Et j'ai l'image de ta maman au fond de mon cœur, plus vivace que jamais, comme je l'ai aimée et comme je l'aimerai toujours.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	7. 6 décembre - Serge Reggiani

**6 – Serge Reggiani**

Quand John s'était levé ce matin, il était seul dans le lit. En soi, c'était parfaitement habituel. Sherlock se levait toujours avant lui. Il se couchait aussi généralement après lui. En même temps, hors période d'enquête, le rythme de vie de Sherlock tenait parfois plus du chat qu'autre chose : actif la nuit, à faire la sieste toute la journée sur le canapé déformé à force d'y accueillir la grande silhouette drapée de soie.

S'étirant lentement, John réalisa que ce qui l'avait tiré du lit, c'était des éclats de voix, probablement en provenance de la cuisine. Là encore, ce n'était pas franchement inhabituel, même si moins récurrent. Sherlock avait sale caractère. Et Rosie, sa fille, n'aimait pas se laisser faire. La relation de ces deux-là était très respectueuse et conflictuelle tout à la fois.

Tout à fait réveillé désormais, John attrapa sa robe de chambre, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons, et avec un dernier mouvement d'épaules pour mieux délasser ses vieux muscles figés par la nuit, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Les cris s'intensifiaient alors qu'il remontait le couloir, et s'engageait dans le salon. Définitivement la cuisine. Il distinguait désormais clairement la voix de baryton de Sherlock, et celle beaucoup plus aiguë, féminine et enfantine, de sa petite fille. Ils criaient tous les deux en même temps, et l'imbroglio de mots était impossible à déchiffrer.

Avec un sourire, John se présenta à l'entrée de la cuisine, celle qui rejoignait le salon, pour faire face au tableau. Personne ne sembla remarquer son arrivée. Mais John, lui, se figea sur le seuil.

Rosie, ses longs cheveux blond détachés et voltigeant autour de ses épaules, était perchée sur une chaise rehaussée d'un coussin, et elle était penchée sur un microscope. Ses prunelles rivées sur l'appareil, elle était très concentrée.

Sherlock debout juste à côté d'elle, ne cessait d'approcher ses mains de la lunette du microscope, et Rosie le frappait du plat de sa paume pour qu'il s'éloigne. Ils débattaient sur Dieu savait quel sujet de chimie, à moins que ce fut les tissus adipeux ou la différence cellulaire entre le derme et l'épiderme.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien y avoir une lamelle contenant du sang que de la graisse ou de la chair humaine, sous l'objectif du microscope. John n'en savait rien, et s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas ce qui le frappait.

Rosie avait bientôt onze ans. Et en cet instant où les deux membres de sa famille se battaient comme des chiffonniers, John réalisa réellement cet état de fait.

Hier encore, Rosie semblait lui arriver à la taille, bambin puis petite fille gazouillante et heureuse de vivre, à qui il fallait quatre coussins pour être à la hauteur de la lentille du microscope.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui arrivait au cœur. Elle entrait doucement dans l'adolescente, prélude de l'âge adulte. Pour elle commençait la bataille.

Cette enfance insouciante avait passé en un clin d'œil. Le temps de lui apprendre ses tables de multiplication et la conjugaison des verbes irréguliers (et la table périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev. Sherlock y avait tenu), et voilà qu'il était temps qu'elle entre à l'école de la vie.

John les regardait, et il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Qu'aurait-il voulu dire ? « Ne t'en fais pas. Les amis ne meurent pas. Les femmes ne partent pas. Les enfants ne nous quittent pas ».

Rosie n'y croirait pas, n'y avait jamais cru. Sa mère était décédée peu après sa naissance, et elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, même si John s'acharnait à lui en parler régulièrement. Elle savait des tas de choses sur sa mère, à l'exception de son passé de mercenaire, et les circonstances dramatiques de sa mort. Elle savait, mais elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle était trop petite pour cela.

Mais elle avait appris la leçon : les gens n'étaient pas immuables. Ils pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain. John était médecin, parfois il perdait des patients. Sherlock était détective, il voyait des macchabées presque aussi fréquemment qu'un médecin légiste. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de tabou à parler de leurs emplois. Rosie, beaucoup plus jeune que la plupart de ses camarades d'école, avait été confrontée au concept de mort, de départ, de perte.

\- Papa !

La jeune fille venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de son père, sur le seuil de la cuisine, et le saluait chaleureusement. L'animosité et la colère dans sa voix qui existaient une seconde plus tôt, quand elle s'adressait à Sherlock, avaient aussitôt et immédiatement disparu, remplacées par la chaleur et la joie.

John ne put empêcher un large sourire de se peindre sur son visage, y dessinant rides et ridules. La joie sincère et enfantine de sa fille quand elle voyait son papa était préservée.

\- Salut Princesse. Bien dormi ? Salut Sherl...

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la pièce en direction de la cafetière, prévoyant au passage d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds pour faire râler la jeune fille, qu'il fut interrompu par la voix perçante de son enfant :

\- SHERLOCK ! RENDS-MOI ÇA !

Le détective avait profité des dix secondes d'inattention de Rosamund pour lui piquer le microscope. L'enjeu devait être sacrément important, puisque Rosie bondit en avant, toutes griffes dehors. Sa chaise se renversa derrière elle dans un fracas épouvantable sur le sol de la cuisine. Le coussin qui la garnissait glissa jusqu'aux pieds de John, qui le ramassa. La dispute reprit de plus belle, et John fut de nouveau ignoré.

Il en profita pour regarder un peu mieux sa fille. Son corps commençait à s'arrondir aux endroits proprement féminins. Elle avait pris des hanches, un renflement léger commençait à faire son apparition au niveau de la poitrine. Son visage, à l'inverse, avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, pour s'affiner et s'aiguiser.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Mary que c'en était parfois douloureux à contempler. John savait qu'il avait encore le temps de voir venir, mais il craignait le jour où Rosie dépasserait l'âge où sa mère était décédée, et qu'il pourrait alors voir le visage qu'aurait été celui de sa femme si elle avait vécu et vieilli.

Bien sûr, cela n'existait que dans l'optique où il vivait assez vieux pour ça. Il était déjà âgé quand Rosie était née, et il n'allait pas en rajeunissant. Parfois, il avait envie de dire à Rosie que chez eux, personne ne vieillissait. Que lui et Sherlock étaient là, qu'ils le seraient toujours. Qu'ils ne partiraient jamais d'aujourd'hui pour habiter dans autrefois.

Mais Rosie grandissait, et elle voyait son père vieillir. Sherlock aussi, avait pris de l'âge. Même s'il semblait aussi absurdement beau que lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'avait pas été épargné par le temps. Le jour où ils avaient trouvé une tumeur à proximité de son foie, ils avaient eu peur. Le kyste s'était révélé bénin, et une intervention plus tard, Sherlock était revenu plus en forme que jamais. Mais le fait était là. Les articulations de John grinçaient. Il commençait à faire de la presbytie. Sherlock ne courait plus aussi vite derrière les criminels. Il cicatrisait moins bien, et gardait des traces blanches à plusieurs endroits de son corps, où la peau s'était moins bien refermée (en plus des marques de tortures, bien sûr. Mais ça, c'était différent. Cela appartenait à un passé révolu).

La vie n'était pas un navire qu'on abandonne quand il chavire, les femmes et les enfants d'abord. On se battait et on restait le plus longtemps possible. Mais à l'image du Titanic, certains chavirements étaient insurmontables, et il fallait se résoudre à perdre. Et à couler avec le navire.

\- Na ! J'ai gagné !

Rosie venait de réussir à prendre l'avantage sur Sherlock, dans la lutte pour le microscope, et ce dernier rendait les armes d'un air bougon. Il réussissait l'exploit de parvenir à avoir l'air à la fois très fier de Rosie, et profondément frustré, le tout sur un même visage.

De dépit, le détective préféra se tourner vers John, qui avait réussir à atteindre la machine à café et s'en servir une tasse, et s'asseyait actuellement à table en attrapant des toasts, le plus loin possible de la jeune fille replongée dans son analyse de John-ne-savait-toujours-pas-quoi.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Sherlock, soucieux.

Enfin débarrassé de sa fixette sur le microscope, Sherlock avait reporté toute son attention sur son amant. Et avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'un doigt presque agressif, il pointa d'une pichenette le pli de contrariété et d'angoisse entre les sourcils froncés de John.

Le médecin coula un regard vers sa fille, totalement immergée dans ce qui devait être une expérience passionnante impliquant des substances dangereuses et des visions qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir, si elle n'avait pas été élevée par Sherlock. Elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à eux.

\- Aux mensonges.

\- Quels mensonges ?

\- Ceux que les parents profèrent à leurs enfants, spécifia John. Pour les protéger. Pour les endurcir.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils à son tour, manifestement perplexe de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Tu n'as jamais menti à Rosie. Je m'en suis assuré. Pour ne pas la rendre aussi bête que les autres gamins.

C'était entièrement vrai. Jamais la fillette n'avait adhéré aux fables populaires comme le Père Noël. John avait accepté cette vision pédagogique de la part de son compagnon, parce que Sherlock ne semblait pas s'être mal tiré de cette éducation qu'il avait lui-même reçue, et que Rosie avait toujours été très mûre pour son âge.

\- Justement. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être mieux dû le faire. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Les mensonges des parents à leurs enfants, en permanence, tout en leur assénant qu'ils ont horreur du mensonge, que ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Et moi, qui n'ai jamais menti à Rosie sur ces sujets, je le regrette aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'on fasse, quelles que soient les décisions que l'on prend, quand il s'agit de nos enfants, nous regrettons.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Même s'il la traitait comme telle, Rosie n'était pas sa fille, et ne le serait jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre les tourments de John. Qui se demandait s'il avait davantage enrobé la vie de sa fille de ces mensonges sans conséquence, aurait-elle préservé son innocence plus longtemps ? Ou serait-elle forcément arrivée à ce jour, quelques temps avant ses onze ans, penchée sur un microscope, plus vraiment une enfant mais pas encore une femme ?

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de réponse à cette question. Ni une seule bonne méthode pour éduquer un enfant. La seule certitude à John, alors que la jeune fille relevait le visage pour sourire à son père, c'était qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait. Et que c'était probablement le plus important.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

Bonus : _Votre fille a 20 ans. Le vieux couple. Ma solitude. Il suffirait de presque rien. Ma liberté._


	8. 7 décembre - Lynda Lemay

**7 – Lynda Lemay**

\- ÇA SUFFIT ROSIE ! J'AI DIT NON, JE N'AI NI À T'EXPLIQUER, NI À ME JUSTIFIER ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE ! JE NE VEUX PUS T'ENTENDRE ! ÇA SUFFIT !

John hurlait sur sa fille, qui n'était pas en reste. Habituellement, il était plutôt le genre de père calme et tranquille, conciliant et compréhensif. Rosie et lui avaient une relation parfois compliquée, du fait de la présence de Sherlock, du fait de l'absence de Mary, du fait qu'ils vivaient à Baker Street, du fait qu'il passait son temps à se mettre en danger avec le détective, du fait qu'il était plus vieux que la majorité des pères de ses copines, du fait qu'il était vieux jeu, du fait d'un million de détails divers et variés, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, mais absolument décisifs quand on parlait d'élever une enfant au caractère bien trempé.

Elle commençait à répondre à son père, quand elle n'était pas d'accord, et elle avait un sale caractère. John était à bout.

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER ROSIE, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! LAISSE-MOI DONC TRANQUILLE !

Au-delà des hurlements de dispute de père et fille, un bruit sec se fit soudain entendre. Le silence retomba aussitôt sur le salon, tandis que John, hébété, contemplait la main qui venait de s'envoler jusqu'à la peau fine de la joue de sa fille.

Celle-ci, complètement muette, avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant la violence de son père. Jamais il ne l'avait frappée. Jamais il n'avait osé lever la main sur elle, et surtout pas avec cette force. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, l'enfant avait chancelé, et trop estomaquée pour se ressaisir, elle s'était laissée tomber en arrière, sur le sol.

Au bruit de la gifle se succéda presque aussitôt celui de la chute de Rosie sur les fesses, sans un cri, sans une larme. Seule prédominait la surprise, pour l'heure, entre père et fille. John, d'avoir osé la frapper. Rosie, d'avoir été frappée. Il était impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus abasourdi par l'écho de la frappe qui résonnait encore entre eux.

John ouvrit la bouche, voulut parler. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, comme trop gros pour sortir. Pour dire quoi, de toute manière ? Pardon ? Je suis désolé ? Je ne voulais pas ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Les pensées de John à propos de tous les mots qu'il aurait pu formuler sonnaient terriblement creux. Bien sûr qu'il était désolé, bien sûr qu'il s'excusait. Cela n'enlevait en rien l'humiliation et la douleur. Bien sûr que la fillette avait mal, John le voyait à la joue rougie. Peut-être même aurait-elle un hématome. Si quelqu'un prévenait les services sociaux, John n'aurait aucune défense à présenter. Il était coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir su réfréner sa violence, sa colère, sa frustration, sa fatigue.

\- T'es pas gentiiiiiil ! Pas gentil ! Pas geeeentiiiiiil !

Les sons, qui semblaient jusqu'alors bloqués au bout de la langue de Rosie, se délièrent d'un coup, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sur le sol, geignant, hurlant, s'étouffant dans sa colère et sa douleur.

John la regarda faire, tétanisé par le mouvement de repli fœtal de l'enfant, cette enfant qui avait adopté cette position dans le ventre de sa mère, mère qui ne la consolerait plus jamais. Mère qui ne l'aurait sans doute jamais frappé en premier lieu. Les remords de John l'assaillirent comme une lame de fond, violente et imprévisible. Le regret d'avoir frappé Rosie, bien sûr, prédominait, mais tout se mêlait en lui : Mary, Sherlock, le passé de sa femme, le sien, la mort de Sherlock, son retour du front, le stress post-traumatique, son enfance, tout s'emmêlait en lui comme un grand bruit de fond, s'entrechoquait avec violence. Il avait tant de regret et tant de douleur, mais rien ne justifiait son geste pour autant.

\- SHERLO-O-OCK, gémit Rosie, des hoquets tressautant dans sa voix sur les o.

John ne fit pas un geste pour s'approcher. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait perdu ce droit. Rosamund n'avait pas de mère, mais elle avait un parrain, et elle avait raison de l'appeler en cet instant précis. Lui aurait le droit de la prendre dans ses bras, de la câliner, de la consoler. Il le ferait à sa manière, bien sûr, très Sherlockienne et détachée, mais exsudant d'un tel amour qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir irradié par un sentiment de réconfort. John le savait, pour l'avoir si souvent constaté. Sherlock et Rosie entretenaient une relation étrange, spéciale mais indicible. Et en cet instant, c'était de cela dont Rosie avait besoin. John venait de lever la main sur elle, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'approcher, la prendre contre lui, la lover contre son cœur, l'entourer de ces mêmes mains qui avaient imprimé une trace sur sa joue droite.

John, encore perdu dans ses tourments intérieurs, entendit vaguement Sherlock arriver de la salle de bains. Alors que pour les protagonistes, la scène semblait s'étirer en longueur et durer l'infini, il ne s'était en réalité déroulé par plus de quelques secondes, et Sherlock avait sans doute commencé à réagir dès qu'il avait entendu la dispute prendre fin dans un claquement sourd, sans attendre l'appel lancinant de la petite fille.

John s'était toujours considéré comme un « mec bien ». Il n'avait jamais manqué de respect à personne, et surtout pas aux femmes. Il savait que non voulait dire non, n'avait jamais cherché à forcer sa chance avec une demoiselle qui refusait ses avances. Il était poli avec les personnes âgées dans le métro, cédait sa place dans les files d'attente aux femmes enceintes, souriait aux bambins dans les poussettes, discourait systématiquement de la météo avec la caissière pour faire la conversation, se montrait courtois au volant, n'insultait personne. Il respectait les autres et l'humanité toute entière.

Il avait cru, naïvement, qu'il pouvait, au détour de grands discours, couvrir de blâme les idiots qui disaient aimer leur femme, mais la cognaient de la même main que celle qui les caressait. Mais il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, finalement. Il n'était qu'un de ces idiots forcenés, pour qui la force brute passait avant le dialogue et l'intelligence, avant le respect et l'amour.

Sherlock enlaçait rarement Rosie comme il le faisait maintenant, accroupi à côté de la fillette toujours à terre, l'encerclait de ses grands bras, comme s'il voulait la fondre toute entière dans sa poitrine.

L'enfant, dans le giron de son parrain, reniflait. Et les grands yeux de Sherlock, dirigés vers John, transperçaient le cœur du pauvre père qui n'avait pas encore réussi à prononcer un mot.

Entre Sherlock et lui, un dialogue sans un mot s'engagea entre leurs quatre prunelles. Sherlock savait le comprendre mieux que personne, et n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour ça. Il lisait ses silences et déduisait ses non-dits. Et, en cet instant précis, John aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Sherlock le déduise comme il le faisait toujours. Parce que lui-même, il ne savait pas ce que ses yeux, son visage, son corps, pouvaient bien exprimer.

En retour, il était incapable de déchiffrer les iris trop clairs de Sherlock.

Il savait cependant ce qu'il voulait. Que Rosie se redresse, repousse son parrain, et se tourne vers son père pour le frapper à son tour. Que sa petite main, si petite, si douce, s'abatte sur son visage, fasse pleuvoir des coups et des poings, qu'elle le gifle en retour, qu'elle se venge, qu'ils soient quittes.

C'était absurde, bien sûr, et parfaitement malsain. Cela ne changerait rien au problème, et ne leur ferait que plus de tort encore.

Au lieu de quoi, Rosamund finit par redresser le regard et s'éloigner quelque peu de son parrain pour lever les yeux vers son père. La douleur et les larmes qui s'y affichaient transpercèrent de douleur le cœur de John. Rosie avait les yeux bleus, comme sa mère et son père, et jamais ils n'avaient paru plus clairs qu'en cet instant, baignés de perles salées au point qu'elles en débordaient en silence sur les joues, faisaient luire un peu plus le rouge anormal de celle où John avait posé la main.

\- Monte dans ta chambre, articula John d'une voix croassante, anormale, qui sonnait si faux. Je te préviendrai quand tu pourras redescendre.

Rosie ne contesta pas l'ordre une seule seconde. Sans mot dire, elle s'extirpa des bras de Sherlock, bondit sur ses pieds, et s'enfuit en direction de l'escalier, obéissant immédiatement à son père. Terrifiée qu'il ne la frappe de nouveau si elle n'obtempérait pas immédiatement ? L'idée donna la nausée à John.

À peine les pas de Rosie retentirent dans l'escalier qu'il s'effondra dans le canapé, en larmes. Sherlock lui jeta un bref regard, puis le lança sur les talons de la fillette.

John se retrouva seul, avec sa culpabilité qui pesait lourdement sur son corps. Quel ordre absurde venait-il de lancer ? Il n'avait pas été capable de dire autre chose, que d'imiter son père. La violence et la stupidité étaient-elles héréditaires ? Pour Richard Watson, les fessées et les claques reçues par John et sa sœur durant leur enfance n'avaient jamais été de la violence, simplement la contrepartie d'une bêtise, en guise de punition. Ce n'était pas inhumain et ça forgeait le caractère, il avait été élevé comme ça et n'en était pas mort, diable, pourquoi ferait-il différemment avec ses propres enfants ?

Il n'en avait pas moins été un bon père, sachant être tendre et aimant également. Mais les renvoyant toujours dans leur chambre, après une fessée ou une gifle. Et John, par un mimétisme qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais avoir, venait de faire la même chose.

Il était un imbécile, et pourtant il était inconsolable. C'était lui, l'idiot qui avait commis une bêtise, et cependant c'était elle qu'il punissait. Tout s'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite. John ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, les épaules secouées par des sanglots muets, les larmes dévalant ses joues beaucoup trop vite.

* * *

\- Elle s'est couchée. Elle va dormir.

La voix de Sherlock transperça la brume de douleur et d'auto-détestation qui entourait John comme une aura. Il redressa précipitamment la tête, au point qu'un vertige le saisit, alors même qu'il ne s'était pas relevé.

\- John, ce qu'il vient de se passer...

Sherlock avait son ton sérieux des grands jours.

\- Ne dis pas que ce n'était rien, que ce n'est pas grave, siffla John.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas minimiser son acte, se dédouaner de sa faute. Il connaissait les parents Holmes, qui étaient des gens charmants et bienveillants, mais il savait aussi que Sherlock avait été majoritairement élevé par Mycroft, autoritaire et glacial, manipulateur et sévère, bien décidé à éradiquer tout souvenir de Eurus de la mémoire de son cadet. Cela n'aurait pas étonné John que Mycroft, à l'occasion d'une engueulade avec son frère, ait pu se battre avec celui-ci, et que Sherlock en conçoive donc les coups comme une composante pas forcément inhabituelle de l'éducation. Les échelles de valeur de Sherlock étaient parfois totalement biaisées par son autisme, son enfance et ses propres traumatismes. Entendre que frapper Rosie n'était rien n'était pas ce que voulait John, parce que c'était entièrement faux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, répliqua Sherlock. C'est important. Mais il ne faut pas que cet écart déstabilise toute votre vie, John.

\- Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler, me regarder, m'approcher.

\- C'est faux. Rosie t'aime, plus que tout. Tu es son père et elle n'a que toi, et elle te pardonnera, à terme. Ce n'était pas rien, et c'est grave. Mais ça ne doit pas tout détruire entre vous.

\- Mary n'aurait jamais fait ça, marmonna John.

Sherlock le contempla d'un œil dédaigneux.

\- Tu n'en as aucune idée. Mary était une bonne mère, et tu es un bon père. Les bons parents ne sont pas ceux qui ne font pas d'erreurs, ce sont ceux qui surmontent les erreurs sans se laisser déterminer par elles, sans se laisser submerger. Demain, tu lui prépareras son petit déjeuner. Son bol de céréales sucrées dégoûtantes qu'elle aime tant. Tu lui ajouteras les dattes dont elle raffole, et le miel qu'elle adore. Tu lui diras pardon. Et vous recommencerez à partir de là.

Sherlock surplombait John de toute sa hauteur, son ton ne souffrant d'aucune contestation. Comment cet énergumène, si peu à l'aise avec ses propres émotions et avec l'amour qu'on pouvait lui témoigner, pouvait être si fin et lucide quand il s'agissait des sentiments des autres entre eux était un mystère total pour John. Mais il n'entendait pas contester la proposition de Sherlock. Il s'en remettait totalement à cet homme.

Une pensée le traversa soudain, et il osa demander :

\- Tu as vécu ça ? Enfant ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien, dans un premier temps. Puis lentement, remonta un peu de sa chemise pour dévoiler son flanc. John connaissait les cicatrices de ce corps par cœur, mais il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de toutes. Pour la plupart, elles étaient imputables aux courses-poursuites dangereuses, aux criminels armés, et plus récemment, à la torture dont il avait fait l'objet en démantelant la toile de Moriarty.

\- Quand j'avais trois ans, je me suis disputé avec Eurus et je l'ai poussée. Maman m'a giflé. Je suis tombé dans l'escalier. Il m'a fallu plusieurs points de suture quand je me suis entaillé sur la rampe.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, mais John comprit dans son silence combien, au regard de sa propre histoire, la gifle à Rosie était infiniment plus facilement pardonnable. Le fait restait le même, et la violence contre un enfant n'avait aucune excuse. Mais John était désormais prêt à tout pour revoir pétiller les yeux de sa fille, de joie et d'amour, de confiance et de bonheur.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

_Bonus : Ceux que l'on met au monde. Un truc de passage. Où est-ce qu'ils jouent les enfants. Maudite prière. Jumelle. Les perles de l'Atlantique. Au ciel ou à la vie. Le plus fort c'est mon père. Pas de mot. La centenaire. Le vieux garçon. Je suis grande. Des comme lui. Attrape pas froid. M'exauceras-tu quand même ? Les épouses. Mon cœur de pomme. Ton père, ton ennemi._

_(Liste non exhaustive profondément longue, parce qu'en fait, Lynda Lemay est une parolière de génie et j'aime les textes à paroles)_


	9. 8 décembre - Calogero

**8 – Calogero**

\- Tu es en retard, John, grinça la voix basse de Sherlock.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, jetant un œil à sa montre au passage. Il était parfaitement à l'heure, suffisamment pour rejoindre l'arrêt du bus scolaire à temps pour aller au lycée. Mais l'espèce de génie fou et asocial qui lui servait de meilleur ami, et également de coucou suisse, à l'occasion, avait une conception particulière du concept « être en retard ».

\- J'étais prêt et je t'attendais. Tu ne l'étais pas et je t'ai attendu. Tu étais donc en retard.

Voilà, c'était ça la conception de la ponctualité selon Sherlock : quand lui décidait que c'était le moment.

John leva les yeux au ciel derechef, toujours sans répondre. Sherlock n'accepterait aucune de ses remarques, fussent-elles parfaitement fondées, de toute manière.

John connaissait Sherlock depuis toujours. Ils habitaient tous les deux dans un petit village tranquille de la campagne anglaise. John y était né. Sherlock y était arrivé à l'âge de six ans, quand un incendie dont il n'avait aucun souvenir avait ravagé le manoir familial des Holmes. Ils étaient devenus voisins quand les parents Holmes s'étaient installés juste à côté, avec leur fils traumatisé, et leur aîné complètement froid, qui avait toujours fait flipper John.

Le gamin, alors âgé d'à peine six ans, avait surpris peu après l'emménagement de ses nouveaux voisins, une conversation entre sa mère et Mrs Holmes, qui évoquait l'incendie, et le renfermement sur lui-même de Sherlock, amnésique, souffrant d'autisme et traumatisé par la perte de son foyer et ses repères. John, sans la moindre once d'hésitation, avait décidé qu'il serait celui qui s'occuperait de dé-traumatiser son nouveau voisin. Il s'était infiltré dans la maison d'à côté, et dans la vie de Sherlock.

Plus de dix ans plus tard, les deux garçons étaient toujours aussi inséparables. Sherlock avait mauvais caractère, se mettait avec une facilité déconcertante le reste du monde à dos, posait sur le monde un regard acéré de cynisme, pensait trop et trop vite, ridiculisait professeurs et élèves de par ses connaissances, et ne supportait que John.

Parfois, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi lui. Pourquoi, quand ils avaient six ans, Sherlock, qui était déjà l'ébauche de ce qu'il deviendrait une fois grand, avait toléré sa présence à ses côtés. John était tout ce qu'il détestait. Solaire, sociable, d'une intelligence moyenne, ayant des ambitions tranquilles sans extravagance, et se repaissait de leur paisible ville de campagne.

Même physiquement, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. L'un était blond, petit, musclé et épais, là où l'autre était brun, grand, sec et nerveux. Tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient mal assortis, qu'ils ne savaient pas comment John faisait pour supporter ce grand abruti.

Personne ne savait combien John était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il avait littéralement dédié sa vie à cet énergumène, avait grandi avec lui, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Main dans la main. Littéralement.

Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que tomber amoureux de Sherlock.

\- Tu vois Génie, on est parfaitement à l'heure.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'arrêt de ramassage scolaire avec les trois minutes d'avance que Sherlock aimait avoir sur toute chose. Il n'y avait qu'eux, à cet arrêt. Le village avait compté, autrefois, d'autres enfants, mais les familles avaient déménagé, ou les adolescents étaient partis vivre en internat.

Un jour, le bus scolaire avait eu une minute d'avance. Le lendemain, il avait eu une minute de retard. Sherlock avait réalisé un tel scandale que le malheureux conducteur, traumatisé par la diatribe de l'adolescent, arrivait toujours systématiquement en avance. Stationnait à quelques mètres. Et les prenait à l'arrêt à l'heure exacte, à la seconde près. Sherlock en était très satisfait. John trouvait ça très drôle. Chaque matin, ils arrivaient avec trois minutes d'avance et chaque matin, ils contemplaient le bus qui attendait patiemment à douze mètres de là.

\- Je t'ai attendu, c'est la preuve que tu étais en retard, répéta Sherlock.

La rhétorique selon Sherlock Holmes, bis repetita. C'était qu'il y tenait, le bougre. Même de cela, John en était amoureux. Le bus s'arrêta devant eux à l'heure dite. Ils montèrent dedans, et le trajet jusqu'au lycée commença. Défiant toute logique, le car passait devant leurs maisons, qu'ils venaient de quitter, pour aller jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire.

Alors tous les matins, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, John regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine en essayant d'apercevoir sa mère. Et profitait du silence matinal du trajet pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

Mille fois, il avait voulu en parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais que dira son père ? Que dira sa mère ? Que diront les parents Holmes, ou pire, Mycroft, le frère aîné de Sherlock ? s'il leur avouait la vérité.

Être amoureux d'un homme n'était pas une option, chez lui. Il devait faire semblant. Parlait de Sally, Molly, Mary, et toutes les autres de ses amies.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il craignait, au fond ? De perdre l'amour de sa mère ? Le respect de son père ?

Il ne se sentait pourtant ni mieux ni pire qu'un autre. Il savait qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux. Le droit d'être amoureux. Comme tous les autres garçons.

Il le savait, mais il était pourtant incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Au fond de lui, il savait que même si sa mère serait surprise, si son père serait en colère, ils l'aimaient et apprendraient à faire avec. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir leur réaction, sur le moment, mais il ne doutait pas du futur. Ses parents n'étaient ni stupides, ni intolérants. Simplement un peu aveugles. Ils avaient toujours connu John avec Sherlock comme les meilleurs amis au monde, ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser autrement.

Bien sûr, leur village était petit, un peu conservateur. Il y aurait sans doute des ragots, des bruits, des calomnies, des reniflements de mépris, des claquements de porte et du dédain, mais c'était un moindre mal.

\- Tu penses trop, John.

La voix grave à côté de lui était méprisante et ennuyée. John pouvait bien affronter toutes les critiques du monde, il n'en avait déjà que trop l'habitude.

\- Pardon, Génie, marmonna John sans trop y penser.

Le front toujours contre la vitre, John regardait défiler le paysage. Trente minutes de bus tous les matins et tous les soirs. Il connaissait la route par cœur, mais le paysage de la nature à travers les saisons changeait chaque jour, et John ne cessait de s'en émerveiller.

Soudain, son corps fut arraché à sa position recroquevillé contre le dossier, et retourné de force. Malgré sa stature fine, Sherlock avait une force impressionnante. Et il dardait sur John un regard noir, franchement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Hein ? répondit John, ce qui était à peu près tout ce que son esprit était présentement capable de générer.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été un grand tactile, et plus il prenait de l'âge, moins il touchait John. Enfant, ils avaient pu partager des couvertures pour regarder les étoiles toutes la nuit, des lits lors de soirées pyjamas, ou se toucher sur le canapé devant la télé. En grandissant, Sherlock avait de plus en plus mis une distance respectueuse entre eux. Les mains qui s'accrochaient ensemble pour marcher s'étaient faites plus rares, logiquement. Maintenant, le simple fait de sentir la chaleur de l'épaule de son ami contre la sienne dans le bus scolaire était probablement le contact le plus intime que John pouvait avoir avec Sherlock.

Alors les mains qui l'avaient attrapé, retourné, qui le tenaient encore par les épaules, irradiaient une chaleur vive dans toute la poitrine de John ; ce corps penché vers lui, entièrement dévoué à savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond, cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler pour le jeune homme.

Il avait le droit, lui aussi, de prétendre au bonheur des garçons de son âge, d'être amoureux. Le fait qu'il l'était de l'être le plus dénué de toute compréhension de conventions sociales compliquait les choses.

John avait le droit de l'aimer lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui avouer.

\- Tu es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, ce matin. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas quand tu es malheureux. Dis-moi ce que tu as, et je trouverai la solution à ta place.

John aimait la force tranquille de Sherlock, cette assurance indicible logée au fond de ses prunelles qu'il connaissait la réponse à toutes les questions du monde. À écouter le jeune génie, les problèmes n'existaient pas. À toutes les questions de John, il y avait une solution, et Sherlock la connaissait fatalement. Tout ce que John avait à faire, c'était partager avec Sherlock. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était entièrement vrai. Que ce soit à la question « quelle est la forme développée du bromure ? » ou « est-ce que Mary est intéressée par moi ? », Sherlock savait ou déduisait et ne se trompait jamais.

Mais cette fois, John ne pouvait rien lui demander. « Que diront mes parents et les tiens, et que diras-tu, toi, si je te disais être amoureux de toi ? » était une phrase impossible à prononcer.

Oh, il ne doutait pas que Sherlock aurait la réponse. De manière clinique et détachée, il détaillerait la psychologie de leurs parents, et leurs réactions quant à l'homosexualité de John. Puis il informerait de manière toujours aussi neutre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, sans se rendre compte qu'il briserait totalement le cœur de son meilleur ami au passage, et tout serait détruit.

Tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour faire semblant que rien n'existait. Pour John, être amoureux d'un homme n'était pas choquant. Il n'en restait pas moins, lui aussi, un homme. Il n'y avait pas de perte de virilité quand le cœur n'allait pas forcément dans les directions les plus habituelles.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ce coup-là, Sherlock.

Le jeune génie était en outre un modèle d'indiscrétion. Il parlait toujours à voix haute, et disait tout ce qu'il pensait. John n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait. Pour autant, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que tout le lycée soit au courant. Il était modérément populaire, avait un petit groupe d'amis et faisait sa vie tranquillement, anonyme et invisible aux yeux des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Cela lui allait très bien. Devenir le premier gay affiché de l'école était le meilleur moyen pour que tous les élèves connaissent son nom en moins d'une journée.

\- C'est ridicule, asséna son meilleur ami. Je peux t'aider pour tout. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il n'avait pas lâché John, ni physiquement, ni de son regard si clair qu'il transperçait l'âme, et John détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'éclat des iris pâles plus longtemps.

\- Non. Pas cette fois. C'est le seul truc que tu ne peux pas faire. C'est la seule chose que tu ne peux pas me donner.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, dans un premier temps. Puis, dans un souffle, murmura des mots qui faisaient tellement de mal à John.

\- Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, John. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois malheureux. Je ferais n'importe quoi.

C'était une déclaration d'amour, assurément. Parce que Sherlock l'aimait, John n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Mais il ne comprendrait jamais la différence entre leur relation actuelle, empli d'amour indicible et fraternelle, et la relation que John désirait secrètement, d'un amour amoureux et potentiellement physique.

Ils se turent tous les deux. John replongea dans sa contemplation du paysage en silence. Comme tous les matins, le bus était silencieux, tous les élèves ramassés au passage finissant leur nuit sur leur siège, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, chacun bercé par un rythme différent. L'ambiance le soir était différente, bien plus survoltée. Le matin, c'était calme et tranquille, et John aimait cela. Du moins, tant que Sherlock n'essayait pas d'engager des conversations compliquées, ne le touchait pas, ou pire, ne dardait pas sur lui des yeux concentrés. John n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour savoir que son ami l'observait, son gigantesque cerveau fonctionnant à mille à l'heure.

John resta obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Qu'importait. Toutes les réflexions du monde ne permettraient pas à Sherlock de comprendre.

Le bus freina enfin, s'arrêtant devant le lycée, réveillant de leur léthargie les étudiants ensommeillés qui se murent un par un, descendant du car et se dirigeant vers l'établissement. John et Sherlock, comme les autres, suivirent le mouvement.

\- John.

Ce fut en plein milieu de la cour, avant qu'ils atteignent l'établissement principal, que Sherlock arrêta son ami par le bras. Un deuxième contact physique en moins d'une heure, le cœur de John n'était pas habitué, et il se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Encore plus quand il plongea dans le regard de Sherlock, l'éclat d'intelligence, de fierté et de joie qui y brillait.

\- Tu as le droit, décréta Sherlock d'une voix forte.

Et sans se soucier de rien, l'air féroce et décidé, il attira son meilleur ami contre lui, le serra, et l'embrassa de toute son âme.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

Bonus : _Fondamental. Voler de nuit. On se sait par cœur. Liberté chérie. Le portrait. Les feux d'artifice. La fin de la fin du monde. C'est dit. L'ombre et la lumière._


	10. 9 décembre - ABBA

_Au terme de cette première semaine, j'ai commencé à mettre à jour mes petites statistiques, et je tiens à féliciter Kty pour avoir TOUT trouvé jusque là ! Je suis hyper admirative (et un peu inquiète : est-ce que tu vis dans mon cerveau dérangé ? Oo) ... mais je te mets au défi de trouver 100% du Calendrier ! ;)_

_D'autres se défendent pas mal aussi, et ça me fait super plaisir de vous voir chercher, parfois vous tromper, mais aussi découvrir des chansons et des auteurs... Pour rappel quand je dis 'ne trichez pas', ça ne vous interdit en rien de chercher sur Google ou YT pour affiner vos idées, ou découvrir un auteur... Au contraire, savoir les efforts que vous déployez me réchauffe le coeur ! Evitez juste d'aller regarder la solution dans les autres commentaires, quoi, c'est tout ^^_

_Merci du fond du coeur à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**9 – ABBA  
**

\- J'y vaiiiiiis ! À ce soir !

La voix stridente de Rosie résonna dans toute la maison, sans que personne ne lui réponde. Personne ne lui répondait jamais. Elle était désormais bien assez grande pour aller toute seule à l'école, sans qu'on lui tienne la main, et elle aimait cette liberté et cette maturité. D'une main, elle attrapa son cartable, de l'autre ouvrit la porte.

Mary eut juste le temps de la voir dans l'encadrement, avant que les gonds ne pivotent et referment leur panneau de bois sur la petite silhouette.

Sans s'en émouvoir, Mary se déporta en direction de la fenêtre, pour observer sa petite fille qui descendait l'allée, l'air absent. Elle avait toujours son cartable à la main, et il faisait encore sombre dans la rue. Il était tôt, et c'était l'hiver. La fillette frissonna sous son bonnet, avant de disparaître de la vue de Mary, qui sentit l'élan de mélancolie et de tristesse habituel l'envahir.

Elle ne se faisait pas à cette scène, matin après matin. Lentement, la jeune femme rebroussa chemin en direction du salon, et s'assit sur un fauteuil un instant. Elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Matin après matin, Mary avait l'impression de perdre sa petite fille un peu plus encore, et bientôt pour toujours. Où étaient son enfance, ses couettes blondes avec des élastiques multicolores, ses joues arrondies par les sucettes qu'elle aimait manger en cachette (il y avait des choses pour lesquelles son père était laxiste), ses yeux pétillants ?

Mary éprouvait ce sentiment d'abandon propre aux parents, quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont plus le centre de l'existence de leurs enfants. Ou pire, comme dans son cas à elle, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à pénétrer dans le monde de sa fille. Elle ne savait plus lire dans ses silences, comprendre ses sourcils froncés de contrariété, ou le pli de concentration de son front.

Parfois, dans des instants qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, Mary avait le droit de partager ses rires, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Sur un guéridon, une photo de la fillette à l'âge de quatre ans était posée. Mary se saisit du cadre, contempla le visage fendu par un large sourire à trous, et le rire aux éclats de l'enfant. Rosie avait été une source d'émerveillement et de rire inépuisable. Elle avait un sale caractère, était bienveillante comme John, entêtée comme Sherlock, tête brûlée comme Mary. Le cocktail avait été explosif, quand elle avait commencé à parler, _a fortiori_ quand son parrain s'en était mêlé. Plusieurs fois, John et Mary avaient ri aux larmes devant une expression rhétorique énoncée par une gamine farouchement décidée à faire valoir son point de vue pour gagner quelques minutes de plus avant de devoir aller prendre son bain ou se coucher.

* * *

Essayer de retenir le temps était complètement vain. Il sortait toujours victorieux de tous les combats qu'on pouvait lui mener. Pourtant, encore et toujours, Mary essayait de conserver une minute entre ses mains, juste une, pour se sentir de nouveau proche de sa fille. Pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait sous ses boucles blondes. Une minute avant que l'adolescence ne la ravisse tout à fait, et qu'elle s'éloigne ostensiblement de ses parents et de son éducation. Une part de Mary craignait fortement d'en arriver là. Quand elle avait eu cet âge, elle avait tenu une arme entre les mains pour la première fois, et elle avait découvert qu'elle était très douée pour ça. Pour des raisons diverses et variées, Mary n'avait pas grand espoir quant à son avenir. Bien qu'elle fût intelligente et parfaitement capable de passer des examens supérieurs et aller à l'université, cela ne se faisait pas dans sa famille. Son avenir n'avait pas beaucoup d'opportunités, et pour gagner sa liberté, au lieu d'ouvrir les cuisses pour gagner de l'argent, la jeune femme avait préféré tirer conséquence de son habilité avec un flingue. Marquant par la même la rupture avec sa famille, qu'elle n'avait jamais revu passé ses seize ans.

\- Fais qu'elle ne devienne pas comme moi, John... murmura-t-elle en contemplant encore le portrait sous verre.

L'hypothèse était irrationnelle. Le contexte n'était pas du tout le même. Et Rosie pouvait compter sur un Mycroft Holmes tout à fait disposé à mettre les ressources entières du pays au service du bien-être de la filleule de son frère. Elle ne ferait pas trois pas dehors en cas de fugue sans que Mycroft le sache et la suive à la trace.

* * *

Le temps n'avait pas ralenti, glissant entre les doigts de Mary, qui sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. John était rentré. Elle ne bougea pas de sa place. John la verrait bien assez tôt, s'il avait envie de la voir. Il n'en avait pas toujours envie. Mary en était à la fois furieuse et ravie. Une part d'elle n'avait pas envie que son mari l'oublie. L'autre s'en voulait de le maintenir dans cet état.

\- Rosie, la table du petit déj', ça se range, pour l'amour du ciel ! vitupéra John, tout seul.

Rosamund était à l'école, elle ne risquait pas de l'entendre. S'ensuivit des cliquetis, bruits de couverts contre la porcelaine de l'assiette, et d'autres sons divers qui indiquaient que John avait entrepris le rangement du bazar que leur fille avait laissé derrière elle le matin-même.

Rien qu'aux sons produits, Mary pouvait dire la lassitude de John. Sa fatigue. Il venait de rentrer de sa garde, commencé beaucoup trop tôt ce matin, il avait à peine réveillé Rosie qu'il était parti. Il allait à peine dormir. Il devait s'occuper de la maison, de Rosie. Sherlock pouvait débarquer à tout instant avec une enquête. Ce matin, Rosie dormait à moitié devant son bol de porridge, et elle n'avait absolument pas songé à débarrasser. Mary perdait déjà tellement de temps dans la vie de son enfant qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Non pas que cela aurait servi à quelque chose, de toute manière.

\- Je m'inquiète pour notre fille, Mary... marmonna John.

Instantanément, Mary fut dans la cuisine, face à son époux qui achevait de remplir le lave-vaisselle et cherchait les pastilles pour le faire tourner.

\- Elle grandit, répondit Mary, laconique.

\- Je la perds, j'ai l'impression. Je la vois à peine, et elle a tellement pris l'habitude de s'occuper d'elle toute seule, entre mes gardes et les enquêtes, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi même quand je la vois.

Mary regarda John appuyer sur les boutons de l'engin, et lancer un cycle de lavage long. Il devait avoir mis les plats de gratin de la veille. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit.

\- Je suis désolée, John. Tout aurait été différent si je n'étais pas...

Elle marqua une pause, incapable de continuer. Pour une raison qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas, c'était un mot qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer.

\- J'avais des rêves, poursuivit-elle à la place. On avait des rêves, pour elle, pour nous. Je voulais lui faire vivre de formidables aventures, l'emmener en France, aux États-Unis, au Canada. En Irlande, aussi, là où vivaient ses arrière-grands-parents. Au final, elle n'a jamais rien vu de ces endroits. Et je sais très bien pourquoi.

John s'adossa contre le plan de travail, regardant sa femme culpabiliser, assise à la table de la cuisine sans avoir eu besoin de tirer une chaise.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mary. Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute si tu es morte.

\- Tu as pardonné à Sherlock, pourtant. Et je suis encore là.

\- Tu ne veux plus être là ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où je pourrais être ailleurs. Mais Rosie ne me voit pas. Ne m'entend pas. Elle continue de grandir en m'excluant de sa vie. Je ne sais rien d'elle, de ses pensées, de ses jeux, de ce qui se cache derrière ses sourires et ses rires. Elle grandit et je reste là, coincée dans cette maison.

John eut un sourire triste, las et fatigué. Il avait pris de l'âge. Mary était restée identique au jour de sa mort. Il savait que c'était son cerveau dérangé qui générait ces visions de sa femme, et les discussions passionnantes qu'il avait avec elle. C'était probablement de sa faute si Mary ne dépassait jamais les quatre murs de leur pavillon de banlieue. Pour lui, elle ne pouvait exister que là, et tant qu'il ne l'imaginait pas ailleurs, elle restait ici. Jamais il n'aurait vendu la maison. Plus de dix ans après sa mort, il n'était pas prêt à lui dire au revoir.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais revenir au temps où elle était bébé, où tout était simple... commença John sur un ton mélancolique.

\- Et geler le tableau pour l'éternité, acheva Mary.

John hocha la tête pour acquiescer. C'était exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.

\- J'aimerais la préserver de tout. Des affres du temps qui passe.

\- Et qui glisse, inexorablement, entre tes doigts, continua Mary en douceur.

C'était là l'élément le plus cruel de sa condition. Le temps n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Elle était totalement immuable, plus immuable même que les falaises qui s'érodaient sous l'effet de la mer et du vent, plus immuable que le soleil et la Terre, qui vieillissaient eux aussi. Mais son immuabilité avait en contrepartie la cruauté de lui faire violemment constater le temps qui passait, qui n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle, et que pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas retenir et arrêter.

Et tous les matins, elle la regardait partir à l'école, cartable en main, un air distrait sur le visage, agitant vaguement la main en direction de son père, quand il était là. Il viendrait un jour où elle quitterait la maison pour de bon. Et avec elle, elle quitterait Mary pour toujours. Et cela, la mère en elle n'était pas capable de le supporter.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter le temps avec elle comme tu le fais avec moi, murmura Mary en regardant John bien en face, l'obligeant à river ses prunelles émues sur elle. Tu dois la laisser grandir. Tu dois me laisser partir.

John ne répondit rien, détourna les yeux. Mary voyait briller les larmes au coin de ses paupières. Sans avoir à faire de mouvement, elle se retrouva devant lui.

\- S'il te plaît, John. Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais j'ai encore moins envie du jour où elle partira pour toujours, pour aller à l'université, puis pour s'installer en coloc, ou avec son copain, ou sa copine, ou à l'étranger, qu'en sais-je ? et que je serai toujours là, bloquée pour toujours dans cette maison et que je ne le reverrai jamais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir ma présence. Il faut que tu vives, toi aussi. Tu as arrêté le temps pour moi. Mais tu ne peux pas le faire pour elle, et encore moins pour toi. Il faut que tu te pardonnes, à toi aussi.

John ne répondit rien. Mais Mary se sentit disparaître.

\- Je vais essayer, Mary. Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je vais essayer... murmura John.

Il ne parlait plus qu'au vide de la maison, désormais.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	11. 10 décembre - Mouloudji

**10 - Mouloudji**

Quand John avait rencontré Sherlock, ils étaient enfants. Cela n'avait cependant pas d'incidence sur le fait que cette rencontre avait quelque chose d'assez surréaliste. La campagne anglaise n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus accueillant pour un jeune enfant. Il pleuvait souvent, faisait froid et humide. Mais les parents de John étaient souvent débordés, et n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Ils étaient entièrement dévoués à Harriet, sa cadette, d'un caractère beaucoup plus fort et épuisant. John avait toujours été un enfant complaisant. Sans doute un autre que lui aurait pu mal vivre sa situation familiale, souffrir de tout l'intérêt que Harry ramenait à elle sans rien laisser d'attention pour John, mais l'enfant l'avait simplement accepté.

Alors pour s'occuper, il partait découvrir la campagne et les champs environnants. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de ses longues absences, alors il en profitait. De toute manière, ses parents savaient bien qu'il était un enfant raisonnable, et que leur localisation en pleine campagne du Sussex permettait une certaine sécurité. Les voitures étaient rares, la civilisation et ses dangers étaient loin.

C'était ainsi que John avait rencontré Sherlock. En plein milieu d'un champ de blé, presque aussi haut que lui. John s'amusait à marcher au hasard, sans trop voir ou savoir où il allait. Pourtant, il l'avait vu de loin. Parce qu'à travers les épis, il avait aperçu une trouée, avec tous les épis couchés. Une silhouette blanche. Une tâche rouge.

John avait trouvé cela étrange, et sans se poser plus de questions, avec cette inconséquence propre aux enfants, il avait avancé dans cette direction.

Couché en plein milieu des blés, tout vêtu de blanc, un jeune garçon sommeillait. Sa peau était aussi pâle que ses vêtements, ou presque, et ses cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. Les blés sur lequel il était couché étaient tous à terre, mais se dressaient encore, droits et fiers autour de lui, les grandes et fines tiges des coquelicots, comme il y en a souvent en été aux abords et dans les champs de blés. La tâche rouge que John avait aperçue, c'était une corolle bien ouverte dont la couleur tranchait nettement sur le vêtement blanc immaculé, dans l'angle de vue de John.

Le garçon semblait dormir, et n'avait pas spécialement réagi à l'approche de John, qui avait voulu se faire discret, mais ne pouvait rien pour limiter le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. Il en profita pour le détailler de plus près, et trouva davantage de couleur dans le portrait uniformément blanc qu'il semblait offrir de loin : ses yeux fermés étaient cerclés de noir, ses paupières étaient fines, presque violettes. Le bout de ses oreilles, qui pointaient sous les cheveux corbeau, étaient plus rouges que le reste de sa peau.

Sur ses vêtements, John se surprit à trouver de la couleur également : son col était bordé d'un fin liseré bleu. Et ses manches, d'un point de détail rouge.

John se pencha, intrigué. La torsion d'un des bras durant le sommeil de l'inconnu laissait apparaître, au niveau du poignet, un objet brillant. Un bouton de manchette !

John étouffa une exclamation de surprise. L'autre enfant semblait à peine aussi âgé que lui, peut-être même moins. Et ses vêtements respiraient la richesse et le luxe, faire porter à un enfant si jeune une chemise était une chose, lui adjoindre des boutons de manchette qui semblaient gravés d'un emblème spécifique en était une autre. Le gamin devait probablement s'être échappé d'une de ces familles riches du coin qui possédaient des maisons semblables à des châteaux, et organisaient des gardens partys. Il allait se faire disputer quand il rentrerait tout tâché ! Dormir par terre au milieu des blés était une activité salissante.

Soudain, l'enfant dut percevoir John penché sur lui, accroupi à ses côtés, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sans aucun préavis.

John eut à peine le temps de capter un autre éclat de couleur — bleu azur, des yeux exceptionnels — que déjà l'enfant s'était dégagé, avait bondi sur ses pieds et un mètre plus loin, avec une agilité stupéfiante.

\- Hé ! Ne pars pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est John !

L'enfant, qui s'apprêtait à fuir à travers les épis de blé, et disparaître du champ de vision de John, se stoppa net. Et se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux en alerte, comme prêt à fuir à la première occasion.

\- Sherlock, dit-il lentement.

Le prénom était si incongru qu'un instant, John se demanda s'il ne venait pas de l'inventer. Mais en même temps, c'était bien le genre d'une famille de snob du coin. John lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Salut, Sherlock ! T'habites dans le coin ?

Leur amitié commença ainsi.

* * *

Les règles entre eux ne furent jamais réellement édictées, mais ils les respectaient tous les deux. Jamais ils n'allèrent chez l'autre, ne le proposèrent même pas. Jamais ils ne se parlèrent à l'école, au collège ou au lycée. Jamais ils ne parlèrent des sujets tabous.

Ils se contentèrent de se retrouver, aussi souvent que possible, et par tous les temps, dans le champ de blé en été ou dans les bois en hiver.

John ne savait pas exactement où habitait Sherlock. Sa maison s'appelait « Holmes' Manor », mais il y avait plusieurs baraques démesurées qui auraient pu passer pour un manoir, et il ne savait pas laquelle c'était. Il s'en fichait. Sherlock, lui, devait savoir où habitait John. Il savait toujours tout. Du gosse trop intelligent qu'avait rencontré John dans un champ de blé dans le soleil de l'été anglais, il était devenu un Génie acerbe et trop observateur qui déduisait les choses et les gens d'un œil acéré, rendant ses conclusions d'une langue assassine et d'un ton si empreint de suffisance que cela suffisait pour exaspérer n'importe qui.

Sherlock ne voulait pas d'amis. John appréciait en avoir. À l'école, ils ne se fréquentaient pas, faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître. John en entendait de belles sur son ami taciturne et solitaire, les enfants étant rarement tendres entre eux.

Une fois ou deux, il lui était arrivé de pouffer de rire en entendant les suppositions invraisemblables de ses camarades sur Sherlock (sa préférée était que ce dernier était un vampire) ou à l'écoute d'une diatribe de Sherlock, qui assassinait verbalement un de leurs condisciples.

Plus tard, il retrouvait Sherlock, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble et débriefaient leur journée, et il lui racontait tout ce que les autres disaient de lui, et ils en riaient ensemble. Sherlock se moquait éperdument de l'opinion de ses pairs. Seule celle de John lui importait. Et dans les yeux brillants de John, il voyait depuis toujours se refléter l'admiration et l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Il n'était pas en reste. John lui était aussi essentiel que l'oxygène qu'il respirait, voire plus. Il était la preuve que l'humanité n'était pas entièrement pourrie.

Et en matière d'humanité, Sherlock savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Salut Génie. Fait froid aujourd'hui ! Ça va ?

John était comme ça, jovial, sincère. En été, ils s'installaient dans le champ de blé plein de coquelicots. En hiver, Sherlock avait dessiné les plans d'une cabane dans les bois, et John l'avait construite selon ses indications. C'était leur repère, leur lieu secret. Il n'y avait qu'eux au courant. Sherlock y passait une grande partie de son temps, tant qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation d'être chez lui.

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir ici dans ton uniforme, tu sais ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il n'avait pas fait attention.

\- Je suis venu directement du lycée. J'ai oublié de me changer...

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa le regard de John.

\- Ça ne va pas poser problème ?

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard.

\- Je m'arrangerai. Ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas.

Par ces mots, il signifiait que la discussion était close. Il sentait bien, en voyant le pli de contrariété barrer le front de John, que celui-ci n'était pas content, mais il ne ferait rien. Le sceau du secret, le sceau du tabou. Cela faisait bientôt dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et John avait toujours respecté son silence. On ne parlait pas de la famille de Sherlock. Mais le jeune homme voyait bien que cela gênait de plus en plus son ami. La famille de John n'était pas facile : Harry prenait de la place, de la voix. Ses parents étaient débordés. Il était négligé, mais pas spécialement malheureux, et on le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait.

La vie de Sherlock était différente. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait déroger à l'uniforme classique du lycée, mais chez lui, dès qu'il passait la porte, il devait porter les vêtements imposés par sa famille. Enfant, c'était exclusivement blanc, brodés de leurs armoiries. Aujourd'hui qu'il avait grandi, son pantalon était devenu noir et cintré, sa chemise blanche immaculée et toujours brodée, le bleu au col, le rouge aux poignets. Ses boutons de manchette, obligatoires, arboraient les armoiries de leur famille également. Tout comme la chevalière qu'il devait porter.

Sherlock abhorrait tout ça. Mais il attendait. Patiemment. Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était promis de partir dès son anniversaire passé. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Il tolérait d'attendre encore un peu, la fin de l'année scolaire. D'attendre John.

\- Dis Sherlock, t'y penses parfois à la fin de notre vie ici ?

Le jeune homme s'était installé contre lui, à même le sol de leur petite cabane, sous la même couverture. L'espace, immense quand ils étaient petits, était maintenant microscopique, et ils y tenaient tous les deux en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne les gênait pas, au contraire. Sherlock aimait cette proximité physique uniquement avec John. Quand le corps de son ami irradiait de chaleur contre le sien, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus jamais avoir froid de sa vie. Et quand il s'éloignait, c'était comme si Sherlock n'avait jamais connu autre chose que le froid.

\- Bien sûr que oui. J'ai déjà tout prévu.

Son ton était tellement sérieux et sincère que John éclata de rire. Puis, constatant que ce n'était pas une blague, se retourna vers son ami, incrédule.

\- Sherlock, t'es sérieux ? T'as prévu notre vie à compter de l'année prochaine ?

Le lycée se terminait dans quelques mois, avant l'été. Ils déménageraient, changeraient de vie. Ce serait la fin de leurs rendez-vous quasi quotidiens dans la cabane ou les champs. Mais Sherlock refusait que ça soit la fin de leur amitié. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour garder John auprès de lui. À commencer par le fait que sa famille ignore son existence, le fait qu'il puisse avoir un ami.

Il avait tout prévu depuis des mois, des années même. Leur départ à Londres, leur colocation, les études de médecine de John (il serait boursier). Sherlock paierait l'appartement grâce au compte bancaire sur lequel il avait enfin la main depuis sa majorité. Il travaillait activement à la question d'en supprimer totalement la mainmise de sa tante et son oncle, qui en avaient la co-gestion. Sherlock travaillerait pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme. Il inventerait son métier. Ils seraient heureux.

Londres était suffisamment grande pour que personne ne les retrouve. Et comme sa famille ignorait qui était John, ils ne pourraient pas l'utiliser pour le retrouver. Protéger John était sa plus grande priorité depuis toujours.

Tout était prévu depuis longtemps. En parler à John si tôt dans l'année ne faisait cependant pas partie de ses plans.

Sherlock se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre, gêné.

\- Je veux partir d'ici sans jamais me retourner, et ne jamais y revenir, murmura-t-il, les yeux clos. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es la seule chose que je veux emporter de mon passé. Alors... oui, j'ai peut-être déjà un peu pensé à notre vie future.

Il ne lui demandait pas son accord. Il aurait dû, il le savait. Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il lui semblait impossible que John dise non, mais l'angoisse que cela soit le cas le détruisait totalement.

À sa grande surprise, John éclata de rire.

\- Un peu pensé ? Génie, tu ne sais pas « un peu » faire les choses ! Avec toi, c'est toujours tout ou rien ! Alors vas-y, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Sherlock se retourna brutalement, rivant son regard dans celui de John. Le visage de ce dernier était entièrement sincère, détendu, ses prunelles bleues foncées brillaient d'attente, et il était foncièrement heureux. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de lui demander la permission pour l'arracher à cet endroit qui ne leur convenait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il n'attendait que ça, fuir avec Sherlock.

Et tandis que Sherlock s'emballait, racontait avec emphase tout ce qu'il avait prévu dans les moindres détails, John posa sa tête sur son épaule, accrocha une main à sa taille, et le serra plus fort que tout. Sherlock aurait voulu qu'il ne le lâche jamais.

* * *

L'été était revenu. Ils étaient diplômés, Sherlock avait été accepté partout. Sa famille avait ordonné Cambridge. Sherlock avait acquiescé pour la forme et fait toutes les démarches pour ne rien laisser transpercer de ses véritables projets. John avait été accepté à l'université de médecine de Londres, et il était euphorique. Il ne leur restait qu'un été à passer ici. Ils étaient revenus dans le champ de blé, comme le beau temps était revenu. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, ce n'était plus une aussi bonne cachette, mais ils aimaient se coucher sur le sol, dans l'odeur de blé et de coquelicots, à juste laisser le soleil jouer avec eux. John adorait parsemer les coquelicots. Parfois, il effeuillait des pétales et les disposait sur la chemise blanche de Sherlock, riant en lui disant qu'il était un coquelicot géant. Parce qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, au milieu du champ de blé et de coquelicot.

Sherlock avait bien remarqué que les choses étaient différentes, depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé à John son plan, et que celui-ci y avait souscrit les yeux fermés. Plus proches. Plus tactiles. Plus troublés. Il savait ce qu'il voulait que ça veuille dire. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, quand John le serrait le plus fort possible dans ses bras, couchés tous les deux dans le champ.

Puis un jour, John avait posé son front contre le sien, dans la lumière déclinante de l'été. Autour d'elle les blés rougeoyaient, et les cheveux de John brillaient encore plus d'or lumineux. Sherlock avait alors fermé les yeux, et oublié de réfléchir pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de John, qui s'étaient alors auréolées d'un immense sourire.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu n'oserais jamais, Génie.

Le deuxième baiser était venu de John. Le troisième, il avait arrêté de réfléchir, cessé de parler pour laisser le monde devenir sensations et soupirs, celles de leurs peaux qui se dénudaient, ceux que leurs bouches laissaient échapper.

Et John, dans un sourire victorieux et euphorique, allongés nus sur leurs vêtements au milieu des blés, avait tant appuyé sa bouche contre le cœur de Sherlock qu'on aurait cru désormais y voir une fleur de coquelicot.

* * *

John courait. Il était en retard pour retrouver Sherlock, à leur endroit habituel. Hier avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, malgré les maladresses et la douleur. Dans une semaine, l'été prendrait fin, ils partiraient d'ici, rejoindraient Londres ensemble et seraient heureux. Loin de sa famille, peut-être que Sherlock oserait briser les tabous. Reconnaître les abus familiaux, les sévices physiques et psychologiques depuis la mort prématurée de ses parents. John y croyait de tout son cœur, et il courait, volant littéralement à travers champs, impatient de retrouver son meilleur ami, son amant, son tout.

Il se précipita à travers les blés, sans la moindre hésitation, sachant désormais par cœur comment atteindre le centre, l'endroit qu'ils se dégageaient en couchant les tiges autour d'eux, ce nid qu'ils s'étaient aménagés.

Sherlock dormait quand il arrivait. John sourit en le voyant de loin. Il était habillé tout en blanc, comme quand il était enfant, c'était drôle. Il était couché, et il devait avoir posé un coquelicot sur son cœur, parce que John apercevait une tâche rouge sur la chemise blanche. Il sourit un peu plus largement, se rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait vu son ami, à ce même endroit, dix ans plus tôt.

Comme la première fois, Sherlock ne se réveilla pas alors qu'il s'approchait. Comme la première fois, Sherlock portait une chemise liserée de bleu au col, de rouge aux poignets. Comme la première fois, ses yeux clos étaient cerclés de noirs, et ses paupières fines étaient presque violettes.

À l'inverse de la première fois, Sherlock n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux pour faire découvrir l'intensité de son regard de glace à John. Car quand il s'approcha, John constata que ce n'était pas un coquelicot. C'était du sang. Le sang d'une blessure en plein cœur, qui avait touché la poitrine, et qui s'évasait comme une fleur de coquelicot.

John tomba à genoux, abasourdi. Il n'était pas encore médecin. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Bonjour.

Il releva des yeux, à l'appel de la voix.

Grands yeux clairs, robe intégralement blanche et cheveux noirs, il y avait une jeune fille, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Les rares fois où Sherlock avait, du bout des lèvres, évoqué son existence, John avait frissonné de terreur.

\- Sherlock voulait partir loin de moi. Il voulait t'aimer plus qu'il ne m'aimait. Alors moi, j'ai voulu qu'il reste ici.

John resta complètement figé, à genoux contre le corps qui refroidissait déjà.

\- Bonjour, répéta la jeune fille. Moi, c'est Eurus.

* * *

_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	12. 11 décembre - Jacob Lee

**11- Jacob Lee  
**

Le haut d'un toit. Cela pourrait sembler être un endroit incongru, mais John, lui n'hésita pas. Il connaissait Sherlock par cœur, et sa manie des lieux bizarres. Ou des phrases. Ou de n'importe-quoi-de-bizarre-de-toute-manière-tout-est-bizarre-avec-Sherlock.

Mais étrangement, John aimait ce bizarre qui était la marque de fabrique de Sherlock. C'était un bon bizarre, un bizarre toujours surprenant et agréable, qui brisait la routine du quotidien, et faisait frissonner John de l'adrénaline de ne pas savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Il avait tellement aimé ça de Sherlock. Tout en montant, lentement à cause de sa jambe, les marches en direction du toit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau ce frisson de joie et de peur, quand Sherlock l'entraînait à travers la ville pour transgresser les interdits et vivre libre.

Une partie de John était terrifiée par l'idée de ne plus jamais ressentir ça. L'autre, plus paniquée encore, craignait que Sherlock le repousse s'il n'était plus capable de ça. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle il montait les marches, il n'était plus capable des mêmes prouesses que dans sa jeunesse.

Il déboucha enfin sur le toit, n'ayant aucune difficulté pour pousser la porte, qui devait être verrouillée à la base. Mais Sherlock savait crocheter les serrures. John aussi, au demeurant. Il avait été bon élève.

Assis en tailleur, presque au bord du vide, une silhouette sombre se découpait parmi les étoiles, marquée par un point lumineux et rougeoyant, témoignant d'une cigarette allumée.

\- T'abuses, Génie, d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte. T'avais peur que je sache plus ouvrir un cadenas ou quoi ? le taquina John en s'approchant - en claudiquant, plus exactement.

John pouvait dire quand Sherlock souriait même quand il ne le voyait pas, alors il sut que le visage de Sherlock se fendait d'un large sourire, alors même qu'il était toujours de dos.

\- Je n'avais simplement pas besoin de reverrouiller la porte pour savoir que tu as retenu mes leçons, même après tout ce temps !

John ne répondit rien, s'asseyant précautionneusement aux côtés de son ami. Ils étaient vraiment au bord. S'ils avaient été des feuilles, il n'aurait fallu qu'un coup de vent pour les faire choir. Mais s'ils avaient été des feuilles, ils se seraient envolés.

Pendant un instant, ils ne surent pas vraiment quoi dire. Sherlock fumait et John regardait Sherlock à la lumière des étoiles et de la ville. Londres était comme toutes les capitales, pleine de pollution visuelle, néons, publicités clignotantes, lampadaires et autres. Les abords de l'hôpital, sur le toit duquel ils se trouvaient, étaient quelque peu protégés de toutes ces agressions lumineuses, mais il y avait suffisamment de clarté pour que John voit clairement son ami. Il avait changé. C'était sans doute normal. Personne ne restait éternellement figé à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Quoique, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir cet exploit, c'était sans doute Sherlock. Il semblait à John qu'il faisait toujours jeune, alors que lui-même se sentait vieux.

\- On joue ? proposa soudainement Sherlock.

\- À quoi ?

\- Uchronie du futur ?

John fut surpris. Uchronie du futur était une sorte de jeu inventé par Sherlock quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils s'inventaient des vies futures, des dizaines et des dizaines de variations de ce qu'ils seraient plus tard, tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, cela ne lui semblait plus d'actualité.

\- Mais nous sommes parvenus à ce futur, Sherlock. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas où nous avions dit que nous serions, quand on avait dix-sept ans, ni ce que nous prévoyions de devenir, mais le futur, on y est désormais.

Il parlait doucement. Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu ne jamais en arriver là, et pouvoir continuer à jouer lui aussi. Mais il fallait être réaliste.

\- On pourrait renommer ça Uchronie du présent, répliqua Sherlock, rhétorique. J'avais une super bonne proposition avec moi qui me jette du haut du toit de l'hôpital pour te faire croire à mon suicide, parce que je t'appelais pour t'obliger à me regarder sauter !

Il avait l'air tellement bougon que John ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si l'idée de Sherlock s'écrasant au sol, alors même qu'ils se tenaient si près du bord, était glaçante.

\- Mais si on change le nom, on change le jeu, donc ça ne compte pas. On ne change pas les règles en cours de partie, Sherlock. C'est toi qui l'as dit !

\- Ouais. J'sais bien.

Il avait fini sa cigarette, et lança d'une pichenette le mégot dans le vide. John l'engueulerait sur la nécessité de jeter ses déchets dans une poubelle plus tard. L'idée que le corps de Sherlock suive la même courbe venait de le traverser et ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Je cherche une raison de rentrer à la maison, annonça soudain Sherlock. Mais je n'en trouve pas.

\- Je sais, acquiesça doucement John. J'appartiens ici. Tu appartiens ici.

Sherlock se retourna totalement vers lui. Ses yeux, si brillants, si vivants, et jusqu'alors invisibles dans l'obscurité, se mirent à luire grâce au reflet de la lune. Quel que soit son âge, il était toujours le plus bel homme que John avait vu dans sa vie. Et, par un miracle inexpliqué, il le désirait toujours autant.

\- Ensemble ? interrogea Sherlock.

Il venait de poser totalement frontalement la question que John avait tant peur de poser, parce qu'il espérait désespérément une réponse, et craignait, terrifié, l'autre option.

Mais c'était Sherlock qui venait de courageusement poser la question, alors c'était à John d'y répondre. Alors il répéta ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

\- Nous ne sommes pas où nous avions dit que nous serions, quand on avait dix-sept ans, ni ce que nous prévoyions de devenir. Et pourtant, le seul endroit au monde où je me sens encore en sécurité, c'est à tes côtés. Je voudrais que tu restes ici. Avec moi. Sous les étoiles. Moi je resterai, aussi longtemps que tu resteras.

Sherlock le regardait toujours, de ses grands yeux étincelants, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, John fut incapable de déchiffrer les émotions qui dansaient dans les prunelles.

\- C'est vrai... prononça lentement Sherlock sans détacher son regard de John. Nous ne sommes pas ce que nous avions prévu.

Les mots firent mal à John. Ce n'était pas un non. Ce n'était pas un refus. Mais c'était si peu un oui, si éloigné des possibilités positives que c'en était douloureux à entendre.

\- J'ai une jambe blessée qui ne guérira pas, précisa John, de manière totalement superfétatoire.

Sherlock l'avait vu boiter, il le savait très bien. Il avait même déduit tout ce qui s'était passé, avec son arrogance habituelle.

\- Stress post-traumatique, balaya Sherlock de la main comme si ce n'était rien. Ta vraie blessure, c'est ton épaule, et ça ne t'empêche de rien. Je ne parlais pas de toi, même si tu as changé, tu n'es pas exactement devenu ce que j'avais prévu. Je parlais plutôt de moi. De la drogue.

Il avait prononcé ce mot là si faiblement et misérablement que John n'était même sûr de l'avoir bien entendu. Sherlock, reconnaissant ses addictions ? En souffrant ? C'était une première.

\- Sherlock... tu crois que... à cause de ce que tu as vécu... bégaya John.

\- Je ne suis pas le Génie que tu as connu, trancha Sherlock. Le gamin brillant qui te fascinait n'existe plus. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre junkie en manque, prêt à se défoncer à n'importe quoi pourvu que ça me procure de l'adrénaline et m'évite de me défoncer à l'héroïne ou la cocaïne. De nous deux, c'est moi qui aie trahi le plus les projets qu'on faisait quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

John était soufflé par le mépris évident qu'il avait pour lui-même, pour cette version de lui-même qu'il jugeait faible et détestable, et qui l'avait rendu moins qu'humain. John ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, John en médecine, Sherlock même pas majeur en électron libre, ils s'étaient aimés sans le dire mais plus fort que bien des couples, et étaient devenus vivants ensembles. John était parti pour l'armée, conformément à un engagement qu'il avait pris avant de rencontrer cet énergumène improbable qui avait fait exploser le monde pour en prendre toute la place. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils jouaient si souvent à Uchronie du futur. Pour ne pas penser à la forme que prendrait leur véritable futur, une fois John en service sous les drapeaux.

Ils ne s'étaient alors plus revus. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés, et presque une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée. Années durant lesquelles Sherlock avait connu les tréfonds de la drogue. Mais John ne pouvait le blâmer pour cela. Il savait que Sherlock détestait perdre la maîtrise de son environnement, qu'il ne voulait pas que John parte, qu'il le quitte, qu'il risquerait de faire les pires bêtises s'il partait. Il était parti. Sherlock avait plongé droit dans les bêtises.

Mais pour John, cela ne le rendait ni faible, ni méprisable. Cela contribuait à créer un Sherlock nouveau, celui qu'il avait sous les yeux et qu'il aspirait à connaître.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Sherlock ! Parce qu'on n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité dans nos Uchronies, alors tu as tout trahi notre passé ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je laisserai ton cœur vieillir tout seul pour cette bonne raison ? D'accord, nous ne sommes pas ce que nous avions prévu ! Mais ni toi, ni moi ne le sommes ! Alors reprenons, Sherlock. Dis-moi tous tes secrets. Raconte-moi toute cette période. Je viens de le dire, c'est ici, auprès de toi au bord d'un toit et sous les étoiles que je me sens le plus en sécurité. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Raconte-moi tous tes secrets, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Je te raconterai tous les miens. Nous ne serons jamais ce que nous avions prévu à dix-sept ans. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ces versions-là de nous-mêmes ne sont pas intéressantes. Toi et moi, ici sur ce toit, c'est tout ce que nous avons pour nous. Et c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Il marqua une pause, sans que Sherlock ne réponde. Il se contenait de le fixer, de ces yeux si débordants d'émotions. Tous les gens qui disaient que Sherlock était un robot sans sentiment ne l'avaient jamais regardé dans les yeux. Il était un volcan brûlant d'émotions trop violentes, prêtes à exploser à chaque seconde et à faire du dégât, et il savait si peu les maîtriser qu'il préférait toujours les taire.

\- Reprenons comme si c'était le début, d'accord ? Je crois en une vie meilleure, une vie ensemble, et je sais que toi aussi.

Spontanément, John tendit les mains, attrapa celles de Sherlock. Elles étaient froides, à l'image de sa peau si blanche qu'on eut dit du marbre. Mais John voulait les réchauffer tous les jours du reste de son existence. Doucement, il posa les paumes de son ami contre sa poitrine, que celui-ci sente le rythme effréné de son cœur galopant.

\- Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés, Sherlock. Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? Moi non plus, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière. Je veux tout recommencer comme si c'était le début. Reste avec moi. Raconte-moi, ce soir, sous les étoiles, qui nous sommes désormais.

Lentement, Sherlock arracha sa main gauche à celle de John, sans un mot. Puis laissant la droite collée contre la poitrine de John, il obligea John à tendre son bras vers l'avant. Sous l'impulsion, la paume gauche de John se déposa sur le cœur de Sherlock, et fut presque surpris de le sentir tambouriner si vite.

Et toujours sans dire un mot, Sherlock hocha la tête.

John n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour récupérer ses deux mains, et attraper le visage de Sherlock pour l'approcher de lui. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et il refusait de patienter davantage. Leurs lèvres, comme leurs poitrines et leurs cœurs battant la chamade, se heurtèrent avec fracas et passion. Ils n'en avaient cure. Ni de la douleur, ni du vide à côté d'eux. Seul comptait leur besoin désespéré de s'embrasser.

* * *

_Un texte un peu particulier, aujourd'hui, parce que potentiellement, il pourrait constituer le bout d'une idée de fic que je veux écrire depuis des lustres ! ^^_

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	13. 12 décembre - Michel Polnareff

Juste une petite info en passant : je sais que vous n'avez pas eu le mail d'hier... moi non plus. Ffnet a parfois des bugs comme ça (Je viens nous de m'apercevoir que je ne recevais plus les mails m'annoncant un MP !) donc sachez que je publie tous les matins entre 9h et 10h à peu près ;) (par contre pour le mail en triple un matin, je plaide coupable, j'avais fait n'importe quoi et publié le mauvais chapitre et j'ai eu du mal à tout remettre d'aplomb !

Sinon sachez que vous êtes formidables et embellissez ma vie et je suis ravie de voir que vous jouiez le jeu des chansons, que vous découvrez des titres et m'en faites découvrir en retour ! Cœur sur vous (et encore plus si vous êtes francilien et que vous déplacer relève désormais d'un combat tous les matins !) 

**12 - Michel Polnareff  
**

John tendit le verre qu'on lui demandait avec le léger hochement de tête nécessaire à la soumission de son rang. Son plateau était vide, et il devait repartir en cuisine en chercher des nouveaux, sans oublier de ramasser ceux vides sur les tables. Il officiait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les mécanismes et les rouages bien huilés de ce genre de soirées, et s'y montrer efficace. Machinalement, il entama un petit tour des tables et autres consoles pour récupérer la vaisselle sale, pour le faire au maximum avant de rejoindre les cuisines.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que son déplacement machinal l'approchait du roi de la soirée. Ou peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il le savait, le désirait.

Mais dès qu'il s'approcha de trop, il sentit un regard le brûler dans le dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Lord ou Lady Holmes.

\- Ça ira. Merci.

Lady Holmes, donc. Qui s'était rapidement approchée de lui, et venait de poser dans un claquement sec son verre vide sur le plateau bien encombré de John.

\- Ne remontez pas. Ne revenez pas.

C'était un ordre, comme le reste. John ne répondit rien, baissa la tête dans un geste d'obéissance. Il se mit en route pour les sous-sols sans un regard en arrière. Il savait que derrière lui, Lady Holmes le regardait toujours.

Au dernier moment, alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se retourner un bref instant. Ses employeurs seraient furieux. Quelle importance ? Il serait mort au matin, il en avait conscience. Ils ne pourraient pas le punir davantage, John l'avait accepté, et il avait besoin de ce dernier coup d'œil. Son regard accrocha immédiatement la silhouette de Sherlock, qui valsait élégamment à travers la pièce, au bras de sa jeune et jolie fiancée. Le cœur de John rata un battement. Parce que Sherlock regardait dans sa direction, et un bref instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

John avança aussitôt dans l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol et disparut dans l'obscurité. Mais cet échange de regards volés, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Ça, et le reste de ses souvenirs avec Sherlock.

* * *

\- Encore des verres vides ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils boivent !

Le chef était activement occupé à préparer les hors d'œuvres et autres petits fours qui étaient montés en continu dans la salle de réception. Pour les vingt ans de Sherlock, leur fils cadet, et ses fiançailles avec Lady Irene, Lord et Lady Holmes recevaient le grand monde, ce qui se faisait de plus riche gratin anglais à des kilomètres à la ronde, dans leur immense et magnifique propriété au nord de Londres. Diamants, rubis, topazes et autres pièces précieuses et chères brillaient aux cous, oreilles, bras, décolletés, doigts des invitées. Queues de pie et longues robes dont les étoffes rivalisaient de luxe et de richesse étaient de sortie.

Le Roi et la Reine eux-mêmes étaient de la partie, et il semblait y avoir autant de serviteurs discrets et mutiques qui couraient entre les cuisines et la grande salle de réception, où le bal était donné. Ceux que John plaignait le plus étaient les plongeurs, les mains dans les baquets d'eau chaude à frotter les verres et les verrines en continu, à s'en écorcher les doigts et abîmer la peau.

\- Remonte ! ordonna quelqu'un à John, en lui tendant un plateau.

Majordome, sous-majordome, valet ? John ne savait pas. Il se contenta de repousser de la main le plateau.

\- Lady Holmes m'a ordonné de ne pas remonter, répondit-il.

L'autre parut hésiter, mais n'insista pas. Ils avaient tous conscience du « problème » qui existait encore John et leurs patrons. Aucun, cependant, ne connaissait la réelle nature du problème. Et bien sûr, tous ignoraient le fait que demain, John serait mis à mort pour le seul crime d'avoir aimé la personne qu'il ne fallait pas.

Comme le majordome n'insistait pas, et avait d'autres chats à fouetter et des valets auxquels donner des ordres, John en profita pour filer avant qu'on ne le voie. Théoriquement, il n'avait rien à faire là. Ses employeurs avaient décidé, à raison, de le licencier. Mais le bal les occupait efficacement, et Lord et Lady Holmes avaient besoin de toutes les mains disponibles. Ils avaient donc décidé de garder John pour la soirée uniquement, la dernière. Il avait bien tenu son rôle une partie de la soirée.

Mais manifestement, les tentatives désespérées de John pour se rapprocher de Sherlock, ou de lui adresser un regard, avaient fini par avoir raison de la patience de Lady Holmes, qui l'avait congédié. Ils savaient tous pertinemment que John ne fuirait pas et n'aurait pas disparu au matin. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour rester au plus près de Sherlock, même pour une seconde encore.

* * *

Avec la force de l'habitude, John rejoignit les jardins sans rencontrer personne. De là, en grimpant dans un arbre qui lui offrait une bonne cachette pour voir sans être vu, John avait une vue magnifique sur l'immense bal, derrière les baies vitrées. Il repéra aussitôt Sherlock, qui évoluait naturellement parmi les danseurs. En le voyant, si parfait et magnifique, John ne regretta pas une seule seconde les décisions qu'il avait prises dans sa vie.

Sa vie n'était pas faite pour les châteaux. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, et ses ambitions professionnelles avaient été réduites à la réalité de la vie. Il était devenu valet, et par hasard, avait été un jour embauché par la plus puissante famille du Comté de Londres, Lord et Lady Holmes.

Ils étaient réputés pour être bons avec leurs employés, et relativement compréhensifs qu'ils étaient tous humains. John avait aimé travailler pour eux, car c'était entièrement vrai. Jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Sherlock.

De toutes les leçons d'aristocratie qu'on avait essayé de lui inculquer, Sherlock n'avait aimé que la danse et la musique. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieusement intelligent, et on le disait impitoyable et presque sadique.

Alors quand John était entré dans le salon de musique pour le nettoyer comme on le lui avait demandé, sans savoir que Sherlock s'y trouvait encore, il avait tremblé.

Il en était ressorti des heures après, amoureux fou de cet énergumène brillant et improbable qu'il avait découvert sous la carapace et le vernis de l'aristocratie. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter à partir de là.

C'était pour cela que John avait les plus grands regrets. Pas parce qu'il allait mourir. Parce qu'il avait l'absolue certitude que Sherlock l'aimait, aimait leurs instants volés loin de tout, toujours cachés, toujours sur le qui-vive. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Un aristocrate ne pouvait pas dire ça à un valet.

Mais ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche, parlaient pour lui. Et quand, au hasard d'une promenade à cheval dans un lieu désert, ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser éperdument à l'abri des regards, John savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Dans un mouvement de danse, Sherlock disparut partiellement de la vue de John, révélant sa fiancée au premier plan. John serra les poings, de son poste d'observation. Il haïssait comme jamais il n'avait haï cette jeune colombe blanche aux courbes si rondes, aux hanches si larges pour lui donner des enfants, aux yeux si innocents. Elle était tout ce dont Sherlock ne voulait pas. Mais d'ici ce soir, qu'ils ne veuillent ou non, ils seraient fiancés officiellement. Et mariés d'ici deux mois.

C'était injuste. Sherlock savait pour cette fête, ce mariage à venir, depuis des mois, et il en avait parlé depuis au moins autant de temps à John. Ce dernier s'en souvenait très bien. Habituellement, ils se cachaient, se voyaient autant que possible en dehors du château, se faisaient discrets. Ce jour-là, Sherlock vitupérait dans sa chambre en faisant les cent pas, prenait à témoin John qui avait peur qu'on les surprenne.

Ce même jour, ils avaient fait l'amour une fois de plus, avec passion et amour. Mais pour la première et la dernière fois, ils s'étaient aimés dans le lit de Sherlock, dans ses appartements. John chérissait ce souvenir plus que tout autre, comme si tout était devenu spécial.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Le délai s'était simplement raccourci, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne inexistant. Sherlock ne voulait pas de ce carcan, de ce mariage. Plus il s'en ouvrait à John, plus l'arrivée de sa fiancée était imminente, moins ils étaient prudents. Ils avaient été découverts deux jours avant les vingt ans de Sherlock, et cet immense bal.

\- John.

La voix de basse que John reconnaîtrait entre mille venait de retentir, et il manqua de tomber de son poste d'observation en se penchant. Tout à ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu quitter la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne fais pas ça ! chuchota-t-il. Si tes parents...

\- Ils me croient parti dans ma chambre pour chercher une veste pour Lady Irene. Ils ne se doutent de rien, mais j'ai peu de temps. Descends !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, John était à terre, serré contre Sherlock, le pressant contre lui plus que jamais, réalisant seulement à quel point respirer tout ce qui n'était pas Sherlock lui était insuffisant.

\- Sherlock... murmura John en se détachant à regret, quand il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler à quel point son amant lui faisait de l'effet.

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. _Comment on va faire ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux continuer à t'aimer. Dis-moi que tout ira bien. Fuyons ensemble._

Aucune de ces phrases n'était utile, ni crédible. Alors John préféra se taire.

Alors pour les quelques minutes qui suivirent, ils restèrent simplement tous les deux enlacés, l'un contre l'autre dans la douce fraîcheur de la nuit de juin. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne se redresse et n'annonce devoir reprendre le chemin de ses obligations.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher, expliqua-t-il à regret en désignant la fête du menton, derrière eux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura John.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, regretta Sherlock.

Les mains de John étaient fermement ancrées dans sa veste, il ne pouvait pas bouger, même s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? osa demander John en le regardant brusquement dans les yeux, osant libérer les mots enfouis en lui.

Prunelles contre prunelles, éclairés par la lune et le faste de la fête qui projetait des ombres immenses sur la pelouse et les illuminait faiblement, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne plus jamais te revoir, répondit sincèrement Sherlock. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à me marier. Parce que te rencontrer a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Parce que passer le reste de mon existence sans te voir me tue par avance. Parce que graver ton visage et ton corps dans mon esprit est le dernier plaisir égoïste que je m'offre.

Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses propos que John en oublia de respirer. Son amant, si mesuré, si intelligent, ne tremblait absolument pas en disant ces mots, absolument certain de leur véracité. Pour John, tout était bouleversé. Il s'était totalement fait à l'idée qu'il allait agir ce soir et mourir demain. Soudainement, il vacillait. Et instinctivement, eut un geste qui n'échappa pas à Sherlock.

D'un mouvement leste, la main pâle de l'aristocrate battit de vitesse celle lente et gourde de John, qui cherchait à passer derrière son dos, vérifier que l'arme qu'il portait cachée sous sa veste était toujours là.

\- Non !

C'était trop tard. Sherlock avait trouvé le pistolet et le tenait hors de portée de John, l'examinant rapidement.

\- Sherlock, rends-moi ça.

\- Qui prévoyais-tu de tuer, John ? Mes parents ? Moi ? Toi-même ?

Le silence de John fut sa seule réponse.

\- Irene, comprit Sherlock en le déduisant, comme il le faisait toujours. Ma fiancée. Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air réellement soufflé par cette révélation. Presque émerveillé, alors qu'ils discouraient pourtant d'un meurtre le plus naturellement du monde.

\- À ton avis ? répondit John, amer. Je devais partir demain, renvoyé par tes parents. Au lieu de quoi, j'aurais été pendu demain matin. Ça aurait fait quelques lignes dans les journaux, peut-être même n'en aurais-tu rien su. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes et me pleures, mais ils ne t'auraient pas laissé faire. Sans doute cela aurait été vain. Ils t'auraient donné une autre fiancée, et je n'aurais pas été là pour supprimer les suivantes, mais pour juste un instant de plus, je te voulais libre et heureux.

\- En sacrifiant ta propre liberté pour ça ? Ta propre vie ? murmura Sherlock.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté la fête, son absence risquait d'être remarquée. Ils prenaient trop de risques. C'était ce qui les avait conduits à leur perte initialement.

\- Je sacrifierai absolument tout ce que je possède, jusqu'à ma vie, pour toi, répliqua John.

Sherlock soutint son regard, ne cilla pas.

\- Pour information, la seule chose que je n'aurais pas pu supporter, c'est que tu te tues toi-même avec cette arme. Je t'aurais pardonné tout le reste. Mais ta mort est la seule chose d'inenvisageable à mon existence. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Plus qu'à n'importe qui au monde, fusa la réponse de John, empreinte d'une véracité irréfragable.

\- Demain, huit heures. Porte nord, après les cuisines. Récupère tes gages ce soir, annonce à mes parents ta démission immédiate après le bal. Ne fais rien d'autre. Attends-moi demain matin. Je viendrai. On partira ensemble. Je te le promets. Mes parents pensent que j'ai cédé. Ils me surveilleront, mais mes fiançailles ont été annoncées, ils supposent que tout est réglé et que je ne peux pas fuir. Je devrais pouvoir échapper aisément aux gardes. On partira ensemble, John, si tu veux de moi. Si tu veux d'une vie cachée de fuyard toute ta vie. C'est la seule chose que je pourrai jamais t'offrir.

\- Si c'est avec toi, je supporterai n'importe quoi, affirma John.

\- Alors demain, huit heures, porte nord, répéta Sherlock en disparaissant dans la nuit.

D'un geste fluide, il avait remis l'arme à John, qui n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de s'en servir. Il voyait au loin l'ombre de l'homme de sa vie se ruer en direction du bal pour continuer à jouer le rôle qu'il devait. Jusqu'à demain matin, John en était sûr. Sherlock ne mentait jamais. Il viendrait demain, et ils seraient ensemble. John y croyait.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	14. 13 décembre - Grand Corps Malade

**13 - Grand corps malade  
**

Il était de ces événements qui sortaient tout le reste de nos pensées. Pour Sherlock, pourtant habitué à vivre quotidiennement mille pensées à la seconde, ce fut de voir John s'écrouler de douleur et de chagrin, devant lui, à cause de la mort de sa femme. Sherlock reconnaissait sans le moindre mal n'être pas la personne la plus sensible au monde. Doux euphémisme, aurait répondu John en levant les yeux au ciel si Sherlock le lui avait dit.

De fait, le détective avait une compréhension plus clinique et théorique du chagrin de John.

Sherlock avait déjà été malheureux. Les sentiments et les émotions, bien que difficiles à comprendre, ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Mais avant de voir John s'effondrer, il ne les avait jamais comprises. La théorie, c'était si simple à côté : il pouvait prédire sans aucune difficulté la colère, la douleur physique, mental, le chagrin, le deuil, la dépression, et toute la palette très variée des sentiments humains. Un peu d'observation, quelques symptômes physiques ou physiologiques, un soupçon de connaissance du contexte, et l'affaire était entendue.

Jamais Sherlock n'avait réalisé la profondeur que cela venait de prendre. Et cette leçon difficile, c'était John qui la lui apprenait, comme toutes les leçons les plus importantes de sa vie.

C'était de ces circonstances qui stoppaient n'importe qui dans sa lancée. Soudain, pour Sherlock, plus rien n'existait à l'exception de John, ses larmes qui coulaient, ses épaules qui tressautaient. Tout ce que le détective avait pu décider dans sa vie fut balayé tandis que son corps agissait de lui-même, pour venir se lever, se placer contre John, et l'entourer de ses bras.

Ce contact physique qu'il fuyait tant de manière générale, il l'offrit à John, lui donnant bien plus que simplement son épaule pour pleurer.

\- C'est une réalité que tu n'étais pas prêt à recevoir. C'est une réalité qui rend désormais toute tentative de bien-être immédiat illusoire, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John.

Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour expliquer l'inexplicable. Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour consoler l'inconsolable. Lui, le grand génie qui maniait la langue et les mots comme une épée et une armure tout à la fois, il n'avait rien trouvé à dire pour apaiser les tourments de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait trouvé que sa main pour poser sur son épaule, pour le serrer contre lui, pour lui permettre de pleurer sans être jugé.

Et malgré toute sa rationalité et son mépris des sentiments exacerbés, Sherlock se surprit à prier que les lendemains se dépêchent de jouer leur rôle.

\- C'est une drôle de manière de consoler quelqu'un, constata John en s'étranglant d'un sanglot qui dissimulait un éclat de rire nerveux.

Il n'y avait pas d'énervement à l'encontre de Sherlock, dans sa phrase. Au contraire. Les mots creux et vides de sens, les « ça va aller », les « tout ira bien », et autres « ça va passer », ne faisaient aucun bien. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient raisons, en un sens, les gens qui disaient ça. Les deuils laissaient toujours une cicatrice indélébile, mais tout passait avec le temps. Tous les gens malheureux le savaient. Mais le savoir et avoir envie de se l'entendre dire était deux concepts très différents.

Alors Sherlock, avec ses mots clairs et précis, qui ne versait pas dans le sentimentalisme dégoulinant de bons sentiments, c'était presque mieux. Parce qu'il avait raison, et qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler la réalité sous une couche de vernis sirupeux.

\- Il n'y a aucun mot pour exprimer la puissance de ta douleur, répondit simplement Sherlock en gardant John contre lui, dans sa chaleur et son amour. Alors je doute qu'il en existe d'assez fort pour l'apaiser. S'ils existaient, et s'ils fonctionnaient vraiment, je les connaîtrais déjà et je te les dirais. Mais ils n'existent pas.

John émit de nouveau un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et l'éclat de rire, et laissa son front s'appuyer un peu plus dans le creux de l'épaule de Sherlock, comme s'il voulait disparaître dans cette grande silhouette longiligne. Sherlock le laissa faire.

Au moins, cela présentait l'avantage de cacher les yeux baignés de larmes de John, ces yeux qui mettaient presque Sherlock mal à l'aise. C'était au fond de ces prunelles qu'il avait lu ce qui signifiait réellement le mot malheur.

Ce souvenir hanterait probablement Sherlock pour le restant de ses jours, et il ne s'autoriserait jamais à oublier. Cela resterait pour toujours un souvenir glacial et nécessaire, aussi glacial, nécessaire et prégnant de ce soir d'hiver où il n'avait pas osé poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui serrait contre son cœur le corps sans vie de sa femme. Ce soir où, à cause de Sherlock, les espoirs brûlants de vie de John avaient laissé place à des cendres.

\- C'est pas faux, reconnut John, d'une voix étouffée par la robe de chambre de Sherlock. Je ne sais pas si ça m'aide, mais tu as raison, comme toujours. Évidemment, t'as absolument toujours raison.

Sa respiration était déjà plus calme, ses épaules ne tressautaient plus dans un staccato désordonné et trop rapide. Sherlock s'en félicitait, mais les mots de John lui transpercèrent le cœur.

Hélas, il n'avait pas toujours raison. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait compris bien des choses avant. Il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher la criminelle de tirer, pour empêcher Mary de prendre cette balle mortelle qui avait privé John de sa femme, Rosie de sa mère.

Il aurait tellement voulu avoir toujours raison, toujours la solution à tout. La phrase-miracle pour soulager la peine. La formule magique pour faire cesser les larmes de sang.

Il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Simplement sa présence, son étreinte pour l'aider à souffrir, pour traverser ensemble cette épreuve.

Et dans ce silence qui s'installait doucement entre eux sans le moindre inconfort, le silence de l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé, Sherlock constata à quel point la tristesse de son meilleur ami l'avait plus fait grandir que toutes les leçons de Mycroft, que toutes les enquêtes, que tous les shoots et autres injections diverses et variées de drogues tout aussi diverses et variées, que tous drames familiaux qu'il avait traversés.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais trouvé le remède pour réparer un cœur brisé. Des mois après, il réalisait les progrès de John, mais néanmoins qu'il faudrait encore tellement de temps pour que ce dernier commence à cicatriser pleinement.

Le plus admirable, selon le détective qui regardait John nourrir sa fille dans son fauteuil, c'était le fait que lui et Rosie n'avaient pas déménagé. C'était une épreuve supplémentaire, à son sens, que de s'infliger d'y avoir vécu là-bas avec elle, et d'apprendre désormais à survivre sans, toujours en devant entrer dans le lit conjugal froid et triste le soir venu.

C'était presque incompréhensible à l'esprit de Sherlock, qui n'osait en dire un mot. Il avait parlé de Baker Street, ayant rapidement évoqué les quelques travaux et ajustement nécessaires pour le bien-être de Rosamund, mais les choses n'avaient pas évolué alors Sherlock faisait comme John. Ne pas en parler, ne pas l'évoquer, faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Votre courrier, les garçons ! Vous pourriez quand même venir le chercher plus souvent ! Que je ne sois pas obligée de le monter à chaque fois !

Mrs Hudson venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, tendant devant elle des enveloppes qu'elle déposa intelligemment dans la main tendue de John. Sherlock n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. John gérait le courrier, les factures, la paperasse.

Devant l'inintérêt manifeste du détective sur les sujets organisationnels, financiers et budgétaires, le médecin avait préféré tout reprendre en main. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de surprise que Sherlock, qui sommeillait sur le canapé du salon, referma son poing par réflexe sur une enveloppe qui lui était directement adressée, et que leur logeuse venait de lui déposer spécifiquement.

Il ne suffit que d'un coup d'œil pour que Sherlock en reconnaisse l'écriture. En moins de cinq secondes, Sherlock avait déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités : Une vie post-mortem, une sœur jumelle ou un proche ayant exactement la même écriture qu'elle, un envoi prévu depuis longtemps et déclenché par la mort de Mary.

Il n'envisagea même pas qu'elle fut vivante. Il l'avait vue morte de ses yeux.

Il s'assura que John était toujours trop occupé par sa fille pour voir ce qu'il faisait, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Le message était court, et Sherlock ne put que confirmer que c'était bien l'écriture de Mary. Et valida sa thèse de la lettre prévue depuis longtemps, et envoyée simplement parce que la femme n'était pas là pour activer régulièrement le système (quelconque) qui empêchait l'envoi.

Dans sa lettre, elle avait prédit que John verserait des larmes de sang. Et suppliait Sherlock de prendre soin de lui. La requête le bouleversa bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Sherlock... tu as vu ce DVD ?

Le génie reposa sa lettre sans précipitation, comme si c'était tout à fait négligeable. La ranger brutalement aurait paru louche. Mais quand il vit l'écriture sur le DVD que John lui tendait, bouche bée, tenant Rosie contre lui de l'autre main, Sherlock réalisa qu'il n'était évidemment pas le seul à avoir reçu un message d'outre-tombe.

* * *

Ils avaient vu le DVD. Le visage souriant de Mary, vivant et plein de promesses, semblât avoir bien plus perturbé Sherlock que John. Alors que John regardait encore l'écran désormais sans images, hébété, Sherlock regardait John. Il admirait son courage, sa force. La manière dont il avait réussi à rester debout, pour aujourd'hui avancer la tête haute et traverser l'orage qui avait ravagé son existence. À côté de cette épreuve, tout le reste paraissait bien dérisoire.

\- Tout va bien ? osa demander Sherlock en tendant une main vers John.

C'était leur nouveau système. Sherlock proposait un contact physique en faisant la moitié du chemin vers John, et ce dernier parcourait le reste de la distance quand il avait besoin d'un câlin, ou simplement de pleurer.

John, toujours hébété, se détourna lentement de la lumière artificielle de la TV, pour la couper totalement, puis saisit la main de Sherlock pour la serrer plus fort que jamais.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Et par ce simple oui, encore maladroit, encore fragile, encore douloureux, Sherlock, n'eut plus peur de la suite. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte. Voir s'enchaîner les saisons, admirer la patience de John. Il lui faisait une totale confiance pour s'en remettre, parce qu'il en avait la force et l'envie. Et que même si ce John-là ne serait plus jamais le même, plus tout à fait son meilleur ami tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu, Sherlock le voulait à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	15. 14 décembre - Julien Clerc

**14 - Julien Clerc  
**

La voiture s'arrêta devant la façade de Baker Street, et Rosie leva les yeux instinctivement vers les fenêtres. À cause du contre-jour, on ne pouvait rien voir, mais elle devinait qu'on devait l'attendre impatiemment, là-haut.

\- Voilà, arrivée ! commenta sa mère en mettant les warnings.

Rosie savait parfaitement que ce geste voulait dire qu'elle avait intérêt à descendre fissa de la voiture après avoir embrassée sa mère, et que celle-ci repartait immédiatement. Pour autant, comme toujours, elle tenta sa chance.

\- Tu ne veux pas monter ? Deux minutes, prendre un café ? Papa et Sherlock seraient sans doute contents de te voir.

Mary secoua la tête, comme toujours.

\- Pas une bonne idée, chérie. Passe de bonnes vacances avec eux d'accord. Ne va pas enquêter si c'est dangereux.

Rosie ne répondit rien, fit la moue. À côté d'eux, les voitures passaient en râlant. La jeune fille aurait déjà dû quitter l'habitacle pour permettre à sa mère de redémarrer.

\- Ça ne va pas Rosie ? Tu n'es pas contente de passer tes vacances chez ton père ?

\- Si si... Tout va bien M'man. À dans deux semaines. Je file, bisous !

Une embrassade plus tard, Rosamund avait récupéré son sac dans le coffre, et s'avançait vers la porte. Mary n'attendit même pas qu'elle ait atteint la première marche pour redémarrer sans le moindre geste de la main, ni regard dans le rétroviseur. Rosie en avait l'habitude, bien sûr, mais cela ne faisait pas moins mal. Mary l'aimait, bien sûr, mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal. Sherlock et/ou John veillait sur la jeune fille du haut des fenêtres, et surveillait qu'il ne lui arrive rien entre la voiture et la maison, mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal.

La chance de s'aimer pour la vie, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde. John et Mary n'avaient pas réussi. Et la seule personne à qui cela faisait du mal, désormais, c'était une ado de quinze ans ballotée entre ses deux maisons, qui avait l'impression d'avoir connu ça toute sa vie.

\- Rosie ! Ma jolie, tu as encore grandi ! Tu es de plus en plus magnifique, ma belle !

Certaines choses, heureusement, ne changeait pas. Le regard doux, maternel, les compliments de Mrs Hudson, par exemple, étaient les mêmes depuis toujours. Ils n'en étaient pas moins sincères, et la jeune fille sourit à celle qu'elle considérait comme une grand-mère, à défaut de famille.

\- Bonjours Mrs Hudson, vous allez bien ?

\- Oh comme d'habitude ! Ni mieux ni pire ! Mais tu sais, il ne fait pas bon de vieillir ! Tu peux leur monter le courrier ? J'irais bien, mais avec ma hanche...

Si l'esprit et la parole de la vieille dame étaient toujours aussi vifs, cela n'allait pas de pair avec son corps, et les étreintes qu'elle offrait à la jeune fille semblaient moins appuyées à chaque fois, comme si elle avait de moins en moins de force, et le cœur de Rosie se serra. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qui lui restait des repères de son enfance.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il vaillamment avec un sourire, en prenant les enveloppes.

Sa valise à la main, elle entama l'ascension de l'escalier brinquebalant. Personne ne vint l'aider. Uniquement Sherlock à l'appartement, donc. Son père serait déjà descendu depuis longtemps pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui prendre sa valise des mains. Sherlock, lui, aurait surveillé avec anxiété son arrivée, et depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte, e prélasserait dans le canapé comme s'il était là depuis des heures, plongé dans une réflexion très profonde, à faire semblant de rien. Sherlock avait été un professeur exigeant et Rosie une bonne élève. Elle savait déduire. Elle n'était pas major de promo pour rien. Selon Sherlock, elle aurait déjà dû être à la fac. Selon ses parents, passées les engueulades longues et douloureuses, suivre une scolarité classique avec des gens de son âge lui était plus profitable.

\- Salut, Sherlock ! Papa est de garde jusqu'à quelle heure ?

Assis derrière son microscope, finalement. Le grand détective avait les cheveux qui se striait lentement de traits blancs, et l'air très affairé de celui qui était dérangé en pleine expérience. Rosie eut le tact de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune lamelle à examiner sous l'œil du microscope.

\- Bonjour Morveuse. Il a dit quelque chose du genre tard et commandez-vous à manger.

Rosie laissa sa valise en plein milieu du salon, jeta le courrier sur la table basse, et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret du piano avec un manque total de grâce. Elle n'avait jamais vécu de manière prolongée à Baker Street. Son père avait réintégré l'appartement lors de sa séparation avec Mary, mais il n'avait pas la garde alternée. Rosie n'y passait que la moitié des vacances scolaires. Pour autant, John avait toujours voulu qu'elle s'y sente bien. La chambre du haut était la sienne, et il lui avait acheté un piano pour qu'elle fasse ses gammes, petite. Sherlock, avec son sens de la démesure quand il s'agissait de la musique, avait refusé moins qu'un piano à queue. Ainsi donc, il trônait dans la pièce, prenait toute la place, et personne ne l'utilisait onze mois de l'année sur douze.

Distraitement, la jeune fille effleura quelques touches, en apprécia le son.

\- Merci, Sherlock.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda le détective, qui avait fini de faire semblant de faire de la chimie et avait rejoint Rosie au salon pour s'avachir dans le canapé le plus proche.

\- De penser de faire accorder mon piano à chaque fois.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Rosie savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas John qui pouvait y penser, il était loin d'être assez mélomane pour ça.

Rosamund fit craquer ses doigts, redressa son dos, et entama aussitôt un morceau. Jouer lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Elle improvisait la musique, inconsciemment, et se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Elle n'avait que peu d'images de leur vie à tous les trois, dans leur jolie maison de banlieue. Elle avait quatre ans quand ses parents s'étaient séparés. Mary avait quitté Londres, avec sa fille. Elle avait passé la moitié des vacances à Baker Street, où John s'était installé après la rupture. Voyager dans ses souvenirs lointains était comme nager en eaux troubles. Désagréable, flippant, inquiétant. Double vie, double silence. Pendant des années, en silence, son cœur avait balancé entre ses deux existences. Elle avait dix ans quand elle avait compris le passé de sa mère. Elle en avait onze quand Sherlock l'avait emmenée sur une enquête dangereuse. Les deux existences qu'elle vivait, l'une après l'autre, avaient leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Longtemps, elle avait cru devoir choisir, avoir une préférence, et elle en était incapable.

\- Rosie ?

La voix de Sherlock la ramena à la réalité. Elle cessa brutalement de jouer. Les notes tirées de l'instrument avaient des tons mélancoliques presque déprimants à entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le détective, qui la scannait désormais de la tête aux pieds.

Elle s'avachit sur les touches du piano, la tête entre les mains, dans un grand bruit dissonant qui les fit grimacer tous les deux. John n'aurait pas sourcillé, mais eux avaient de l'oreille.

\- Déduis, répliqua-t-elle avec un bâillement.

C'était plus un moyen de gagner du temps qu'un véritable défi. Sherlock ne mit qu'une minute à répondre.

\- Tes parents. Quand ton regard se trouble ainsi, c'est toujours que l'enfance te revient.

\- Bingo.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dix ans, dix mois, dix secondes. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un couple dure plus ou moins longtemps ? Pourquoi tes parents sont toujours ensemble et pas les miens ?

Sherlock grimaça. Il détestait ce genre de conversation, et avait lancé le sujet par dépit plus qu'autre chose. Il connaissait Rosie depuis toujours, était son parrain, et n'avait jamais pu supporter de la voir triste. La tête dans les bras, les cheveux cachant presque son visage, contre le piano, elle paraissait nettement plus petite et vulnérable que son âge réel. Sherlock se souvenait d'elle, huit ans à peine, concentrée pour souffler les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire... presque quatre mois après son véritable anniversaire.

\- Deux gâteaux d'anniversaire, c'est quand même cool ! Le divorce, c'est cool ! avait-elle déclaré avec toute la naïveté du monde.

Déjà à l'époque, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle essayait juste de s'en convaincre, pour ne pas en souffrir. Aujourd'hui, elle paraissait aussi fragile que ce jour lointain.

\- Parce que tes parents ne s'aiment plus ? hasarda Sherlock en guise de réponse.

Rosie se redressa - nouveau grand bruit de cordes frappées, nouvelles grimaces - et lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Maman avait trouvé la seule personne capable de l'accepter, elle et son passé ! Et de lui pardonner de lui avoir menti ! Il n'y a eu plus personne, depuis le divorce ! Aucun beau-père à l'horizon ! Et Papa ! Papa avait trouvé en Maman ton alter ego féminin, ce dont il avait besoin pour exister. Ils étaient faits pour être ensembles ! Je sais qu'ils s'aiment encore !

Sherlock ne répondit rien, durant un temps. Puis lentement, reprit la parole.

\- Oui. Ils étaient faits pour être ensembles. Ils ont été très heureux ensembles. Mais être faits pour être ensemble de manière théorique, en validant une liste de critères, ne créé pas des sentiments. Ce serait trop simple. Peut-être qu'ils s'aiment encore, je ne sais pas. John aime Mary, je peux te le garantir. Il l'aimera toujours, consciemment ou non. Pour ta mère, je n'en sais rien. Je ne la vois plus, je ne peux pas le déduire. De plus...

Il marqua une pause, hésita. Rosie l'obligea à continuer d'un coup d'œil sévère.

\- De plus, reprit Sherlock, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble avec un bébé.

La réponse doucha totalement la jeune fille qui pâlit brusquement. Elle savait que, quand elle voulait de l'honnêteté brute sur un sujet, demander à Sherlock était toujours la meilleure solution. Elle oubliait que parfois, elle n'était pas forcément prête à l'entendre.

\- C'est de ma faute s'ils se sont séparés ?

\- Non, cingla Sherlock sans une once d'hésitation. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui leur serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas née. Mais leurs problèmes, leur incapacité à être ensemble, viennent de leurs défaillances personnelles : le passé de ta mère, le goût immodéré de ton père à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses à mes côtés. Mary reprochait à John de conserver son ancienne arme de service, non enregistrée, de l'emmener quand il partait enquêter avec moi. John lui reprochait de mieux savoir tirer que lui, que ce passé risquait de leur revenir à la figure un jour. Ils avaient tous les deux peur pour toi, et t'utilisaient comme excuse.

\- Je me souviens des disputes, oui. Je ne dormais pas toujours.

\- Est-ce qu'ils se seraient engueulés sur ces sujets-là, si ta sécurité n'avait pas été en jeu ? Si tu n'avais pas existé ? Aucune idée. Aucun moyen de le prédire.

Rosie médita un instant les mots de Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais c'est à cause de moi. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient trop et m'aimaient encore plus, ils se sont séparés.

\- C'est une façon de le voir, oui.

\- Et ce sera le seul sentiment qui durera toute ma vie de manière certaine. Le chagrin de cette rupture, où je n'ai jamais rompu.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire tristement à la jeune fille.

\- Maman aime encore Papa, je crois. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut plus jamais lui parler, le croiser. Même si elle dit qu'elle ne veut juste pas se disputer, que les SMS c'est très bien, que si elle le voit, ils vont crier, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle l'aime.

\- C'est possible. Je déduis John, c'est assez facile. Déduire Mary est ton job. Je t'ai tout appris.

Rosamund lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait été une très bonne élève, Sherlock avait toujours été fier d'elle. Plus que ses propres parents, du moins sur des thématiques nettement moins conventionnelles.

\- Tu sais... je pense que c'est ta faute, aussi.

\- Développe.

\- Papa, il t'aime. Et tu l'aimes. Pas tout à fait comme tout le monde, mais vous vous aimez. Maman, elle le sait. Elle l'a toujours su. À sa manière, elle t'aime aussi. Mais du coup, ça faisait trop, entre eux, de te rajouter dans l'équation. Toi, et toute la place que tu prenais. Dans nos vies. Celle de Papa, de Maman, de la mienne. Mais tu ne pouvais juste pas laisser Papa. Tu avais besoin de lui. Tu AS besoin de lui. C'était trop... trop dur à supporter pour tout le monde.

Sherlock sourit franchement à la jeune fille, fier d'elle.

\- D'après mes analyses, tu as entièrement raison. Mais John et Mary sont incapables de le réaliser. J'ai entièrement conscience que me rayer de l'équation aurait dû améliorer les choses entre tes parents, mais ça ne changerait pas tout pour autant, et je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre.

\- Que je ne naisse pas aurait pu sans doute améliorer les choses aussi, mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre non plus !

Sherlock se mit à rire, et Rosie quitta le tabouret du piano pour venir se lover contre son parrain, sur le canapé. Il tolérait la présence physique de la jeune fille, et ses attentions tactiles en faisant mine de ne pas le supporter.

Et l'un contre l'autre, ils se mirent à rire. À rire pour ne pas pleurer, pleurer sur la séparation de deux êtres qui s'aimaient, deux êtres qu'ils aimaient plus que tout, pleurer sur la double enfance de Rosie, pleurer sur leur responsabilité inconsciente de cette violente injustice.

Quand John rentrerait de sa garde, ils mangeraient des nouilles chinoises et auraient arrêtés de se morfondre. En attendant, l'un contre l'autre, à partager cette responsabilité, ensemble, ils riaient.

* * *

_Reviews, si le cœur vous en dit ? :)_


	16. 15 décembre - Eddy De Pretto

**15 - Eddy de Pretto**

Richard Watson était si fier d'avoir un fils. Il était très heureux que sa femme lui ait donné une fille aînée, et il l'aimait comme une princesse. Mais un fils, c'était presque mieux encore. Il n'aimait pas moins sa fille que son fils, et Harriet avait eu l'amour inconditionnel de son papa gâteau, mais un fils, c'était un mini-lui. Un petit mec. Un petit homme. A faire courir derrière un ballon. À lui apprendre comment être viril.

Il n'aimait pas sa fille moins que son fils. Mais il les aimait différemment. Il les élevait différemment. Depuis toujours, Harriet était une princesse. Une fille. Il demandait à sa femme de lui acheter des vêtements roses, dans des teintes pastel. Des robes à volants, des rubans à mettre dans ses cheveux. Des chaussures vernies.

Depuis toujours, John était un mini-lui. Un homme en puissance. Cheveux courts, du sport à la télé, en vrai, des jeux de garçon.

* * *

John se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait compris que quoi qu'il fasse, il décevrait son père. Il avait sept ans. Et Lola, neuf ans, la plus belle fille de la cour de récré, dont il était fou amoureux, avait refusé les avances maladroites de l'enfant dans la cour de l'école, en se moquant de lui. Il était ressorti de l'école avec son premier chagrin d'amour, et des larmes plein le visage. Son père l'attendait à la sortie de l'école, comme toujours quand il n'était pas de garde.

\- Papaaaaaa ! Lola, elle m'a...

\- Arrête de pleurer comme ça !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, son père l'avait taclé en regardant, presque dégoûté, le visage baigné d'eau salée de son enfant.

\- Mais papa...

\- John, tu es un garçon ! Y'a que les filles qui pleurent ! Je ne veux voir aucune larme glisser sur cette gueule héroïque ! Parce que c'est comme ça, un mec, un vrai !

John n'avait rien répondu, hébété. Il était monté dans la voiture, et ils étaient rentrés à la maison, avec Harriet qui venait de les rejoindre à la sortie de l'école, elle aussi. Harriet, qui lui avait chuchoté en cachette qu'elle était désolée, que Lola était une bêtasse, et que puisqu'elle avait fait du mal à John, ben elle était plus la copine de Harriet, parce que hé, on fait pas pleurer son petit frère comme ça !

John avait eu chaud au cœur du soutien de sa grande sœur. Mais les entrailles glacées par la froideur de son père. Ce jour-là, son incompréhension était totale. Il était triste. On pleurait quand on était triste. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ? Quand il pleurerait, son père le regarderait toujours avec cette expression dégoûtée sur le visage, comme s'il avait honte de lui ? Ça faisait mal, pour un petit garçon de sept ans.

Alors bien qu'au fond de lui, son inconscient sache que jamais il ne contenterait pleinement son père, l'enfant prit la décision de ne plus pleurer. De ne plus décevoir son père. De lui obéir en tous points.

« Tu seras un homme, mon fils. Tu seras viril, mon fils ». C'était les credos de Richard Watson. Le petit John était prêt à tout pour les suivre.

* * *

Le pilier fondamental de l'homme, selon son père, c'était le sport. Le corps tout sculpté pour atteindre des sommets fantastiques, la force brute, pure, la virilité voyante. Mais pas n'importe quel sport. La gym et la danse sculptaient les corps de manière phénoménale, mais si John avait vu (et adoré) Billy Elliot, son père n'avait pas du tout été sensible au message. La danse, c'était pour les pédés. Et les femmes, bien sûr.

Les hommes pouvaient faire du foot, de la boxe. Ou, le saint Graal pour tout anglais qui se respecte, du rugby. C'était ce que John avait choisi.

\- Mais... chéri, tu n'as même pas dix ans ! Le rugby, c'est violent et...

Sa mère n'était pas d'accord. Elle était surtout inquiète de la violence du sport. Il n'était pas assez jeune pour que ça soit un jeu juste un peu brute, mais trop jeune pour endurer les plaquages et les mêlées, à son humble avis.

\- Mais arrête ! la coupa son époux. Ne lui donne pas des airs féminins ! Tu veux pas le castrer, non plus ! Il a enfin tout compris, il va faire du rugby ! Ça c'est mon fils !

John sourit bravement à sa mère, qui ne répondait rien, sans se départir de son regard tendre et anxieux posé sur son enfant. John était certes petit, mais il n'était pas spécialement fin ou faible, et le rugby était une option comme une autre. Ce n'était juste pas celle qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il emprunte.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours arrêter quand tu voudras, d'accord ? avait-elle cédé.

John avait hoché la tête. Mais à voir la tête de son père, derrière sa mère, il avait bien compris que jamais il ne devrait arrêter.

Fondamentalement, le rugby ne lui avait pas déplu plus que ça. Ses coéquipiers, cependant, furent parfois de vraies têtes de cons, têtus comme pas permis et presque aussi bornés que son père, et bien des fois, John eut envie de pleurer. Alors il serrait les dents et endurait en silence les moqueries et les « taquineries viriles de vestiaire », comme disait son père.

\- Ben si ça te plaît pas, ce qu'ils disent, t'as qu'à leur faire comprendre ! T'as des poings, non ? Alors apprends à t'en servir !

\- Ils vont me tabasser ! Papa, ils ont quatre ans de plus que moi, pour certains ! Ils sont bientôt à la fac !

\- Et alors ? Tu ne mourras pas pour quelques coups ! Tu crois que l'école de police, c'était une partie de plaisir, peut-être ? Je veux voir ton teint pâle se noircir de bagarres, ça forgera ton mental, tiens ! C'est comme ça qu'on apprend la vie !

John ne répondit rien. À quatorze ans, il avait appris que répondre ne servait à rien. Il n'était pas chétif, mais il avait hérité de la petite taille de sa mère, au lieu de la haute stature de son père. D'ici peu, cela le desservirait d'ailleurs totalement pour le rugby, mais il préférait ne pas évoquer cette option auprès de son père pour l'instant. Il devinait que sa petite taille était, jusqu'alors, la seule chose qui le sauvait justement des bleus et des bosses que son père affectionnait et trouvait si virils.

Ce n'était pas de la violence, selon Richard Watson. C'était de l'éducation. Un fils, ça devait apprendre à encaisser les coups. Pour qu'il soit viril, pour qu'il mérite l'héritage iconique d'Apollon, la puissance masculine poussée à son paroxysme.

* * *

Il avait continué le rugby. Il était rentré, plus d'une fois, plein de bleus. Et une fois, avec un nez cassé. Son père avait exulté, fier de lui. Que cela soit au cours d'une bagarre ou dans un match, il était fier de son fils. John s'était promis de ne jamais lui dire qu'il avait glissé sur une plaque d'égout verglacée en sortant de l'entraînement, et qu'il s'était pris un lampadaire dans une chute. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Il faut que tu partes d'ici, petit frère.

Harriet s'était glissée dans la chambre de son cadet, une fois la nuit tombée et la maison silencieuse. Elle avait constaté le nez scotché, l'œil au beurre noir, la pommette rougissante. Il n'avait pas spécialement mal, mais il commençait à être amoché.

\- Tu as dix-sept ans, John. Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à écouter les préceptes de Papa ? Briller par ta force physique, ton allure dominante, ta posture de caïd. Aucune once d'intelligence ou de réflexion, ah ça non, c'est réservé aux femmes ! Ces femmes si pitoyables qui pourraient t'emmener vers les roses contrées de la faiblesse, effacer toute ta virilité, si on n'y prenait garde !

\- Partir comment ? répondit John, d'un ton amer.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il avait froid et son nez lui faisait mal. La présence de sa sœur lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, conditionné par les discours de son père, entraîné à ne pas montrer trop de sentiments dégoulinants et mièvres. Sa grande sœur avait toujours été là pour lui, depuis toujours, et il lui en était immensément reconnaissant. Sans elle, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu à tout cela.

\- T'as dix-sept ans, John, répéta Harry comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Tu sais ce que ça va être, la prochaine étape ?

John le devinait. Il avait l'âge de sa première fois, il avait déjà embrassé des filles sans vraiment oser aller plus loin, et son père lui parlait bien souvent du moment où il « deviendrait un homme ». Ce moment où son sexe triompherait du sexe faible, que son chibre dominerait la femme.

\- Ouais. Je sais.

\- Faut que tu partes, John.

\- Je partirai quand toi, tu lui diras la vérité, Harry.

Dans la noirceur de la chambre, éclairée seulement par la lune, le frère et la sœur, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit d'enfant de John, échangèrent un regard empreint de gravité et d'amour fraternel. Entre leurs prunelles rivées les unes dans les autres, ils communiquaient sans un mot sur ce grand secret que cachait Harriet.

La petite princesse à son papa avait disparu depuis longtemps. Elle avait refusé de jouer le jeu auquel John s'était plié. Sale caractère bien trempé, elle avait découvert à l'âge de douze ans qu'être amoureuse d'une femme n'était pas une simple passade, mais une véritable orientation sexuelle, et depuis, taisait ce secret à son père. C'était déjà assez compliqué d'être surnommée Harry depuis la toute petite enfance, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Seul John savait que sa sœur était amoureuse d'une femme.

Malgré toute la déception que Harriet était pour son père, avec ses pantalons et ses cheveux coupés trop courts pour ses critères, jamais il ne l'avait frappée pour autant.

« On ne frappe pas les femmes, John. Jamais. Un homme, un vrai, ne frappe pas les femmes. Sauf ces connasses des lesbiennes bien sûr, mais c'est pas des vraies femmes ça, c'est comme un homme ». John n'avait jamais rapporté les propos de son père à Harry, mais depuis, il craignait la violence dont pourrait faire preuve Richard s'il apprenait la vérité.

\- Tu lui dis, et on part ensemble, proposa John. Loin. On part à Londres, et on se met en coloc.

Harriet sourit tristement. Ils savaient tous les deux que le projet était irréalisable. Harriet allait à l'université du coin. John devait finir le lycée. Et puis, il y avait leur mère, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous les deux abandonner.

\- Faut que tu partes, John. Toi, on peut encore te sauver. Y'a un moyen de tout concilier, tu sais ? Partir, rendre Papa fier, et devenir médecin comme tu en as envie.

Médecine n'était pas une branche tolérable pour Richard Watson. Oui, les médecins étaient brillants, certes. Mais trop d'études et de théorie, pas assez de valorisation physique de l'homme. Pour l'instant, il était contre l'idée que John avait osé, timidement, aborder un soir. Et puis, cela coûtait beaucoup plus cher que tout ce que les parents Watson pouvaient mettre dans l'éducation de leur cadet.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas lequel, répliqua-t-il à sa sœur.

\- Tiens. Regarde et lis attentivement. Et réfléchis-y. Nourri, blanchi, logé. Tes études de médecine payées. Et loin d'ici. Tu n'y reviendrais jamais. Réfléchis-y vraiment, petit frère. On peut encore te sauver.

Et dans ses mains, elle lui colla la brochure des programmes de formation de l'armée, pour les jeunes après le lycée.

* * *

Étrangement, ce fut l'implication de John dans le rugby durant des années qui fit pencher la balance en sa faveur lors de l'entretien de motivation avec l'armée. Ironique, quand on songeait que le rugby n'avait eu que pour but de plaire à son père, et que s'engager sous les drapeaux avait pour seule vraie raison de le fuir. Il laissa derrière lui, à son plus grand regret, sa sœur et sa mère, partit sans se retourner, et ne revint jamais.

Quand il fut de retour à Londres, des années plus tard, médecin confirmé, une jambe blessée et un syndrome de stress post-traumatique en bonus, son père était mort en mission. Harry était alcoolique, sa mère dépressive, et John n'avait désormais plus vraiment de famille, et blâmait son père et son éducation pour ce résultat désastreux.

Errant, désespéré, boiteux, il était désormais persuadé que plus rien ne pourrait le sauver, et qu'il serait condamné à cette existence.

Bientôt, une tempête nommée Sherlock Holmes entrerait pour tout balayer dans sa vie, emmenant dans son sillage, bien plus tard, Mary Morstan, et Rosamund Watson.

Et quand John, à l'hôpital, prendrait dans ses bras sa fille pour la première fois, petite chose si minuscule et fragile, qui pourtant était désormais le centre de son univers, il sut avec certitude que son père avait tort depuis le début.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	17. 16 décembre - Heartland

_Bon, y'a un problème avec les reviews, elles s'affichent plus quand je clique, alors que je reçois les mails. Du coup, je sais pas trop où on en est des scores, mais je suis à peu près sûre que Kty continue de tenir la dragée haute (le pari tient toujours, t'es toujours sur un sans faute. J'ai hâte de te voir confrontée au 25 décembre héhéhé). Continuez de jouer, de partager des textes en retour, d'aller écouter les interprètes, vous illuminez ma vie ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**16 - Heartland**

John était assis. Il n'avait plus vingt ans, et il était fatigué. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, il ne tenait plus debout. Aller se coucher n'était cependant pas envisageable. Il voulait rester là jusqu'au bout. Assis à ses côtés, Sherlock pianotait à une allure stupéfiante sur son téléphone dernier cri. Lui non plus n'avait plus vingt ans. Pourtant, il était toujours en pleine forme, c'en était presque agaçant.

Il était aussi la seule personne de la cérémonie à avoir les yeux rivés sur son téléphone depuis deux bonnes heures, alors que les invités commençaient doucement à partir rejoindre leur chambre, et que seuls les plus valeureux dansaient encore sur la piste. En même temps, Rosie n'aurait toléré un tel comportement à son mariage de la part de personne d'autre que Sherlock.

John, assis dans la pénombre, regardait sa fille danser. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné les mouvements endiablés pour un truc qui méritait à peine le nom de slow. Enlacée avec son tout nouveau mari, ils se balançaient tous les deux dans un rythme lent et totalement déconnecté de la musique que diffusait le DJ. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, oublieux du reste du monde. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et John, qui avait plutôt bien réussi à contenir ses émotions jusque-là, sentit les larmes poindre à ses yeux.

Rosie n'était plus un bébé, plus une petite fille, plus une ado en guerre ouverte contre le monde et son père, plus une jeune adulte qui faisait ses premiers pas dans le monde des grands. Elle était femme, désormais. Épouse, également. Mère, pas encore. Elle le deviendrait en temps utile, du moins si elle en ressentait l'envie. John lui avait toujours appris à faire ce qu'elle voulait et pas ce que la société attendait d'elle, et ces leçons-là avaient porté leurs fruits. De son sale caractère haut en couleur et son arrogance naturelle, elle en avait fait sa force et avait affronté le monde les yeux dans les yeux, ne doutant jamais de qui elle était.

\- Regarde-les danser, tous les deux...

John ne s'adressait pas spécialement à quelqu'un, mais Sherlock releva les yeux, et scanna le couple phare de la soirée d'un coup d'œil.

\- Ils ne sont pas en rythme, renifla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

John leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de se replonger dans son téléphone.

\- Quelle importance ? Ils sont perdus dans leur moment. Perdus dans leur danse, perdus dans le visage de l'autre. C'est ça qui est beau !

Sherlock leva un sourcil perplexe, sans rien répondre. John le connaissait depuis trop longtemps, de toute manière, pour mentir. Il était presque aussi ému que John de voir Rosie en ce jour important de son mariage. Il savait juste mieux le cacher.

\- Tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, seuls ensembles comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le monde... poursuivit John dans son envolée lyrique, sans détacher son regard de son enfant.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques couples, sur la piste, des amis de Rosie et Peter principalement. Les vieux de l'âge de John étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Les chargés de famille avaient prétexté l'excuse d'aller mettre au lit les gamins pour eux-mêmes s'effondrer de sommeil — ils seraient réveillés bien trop tôt par des enfants en super forme, de toute manière. Ne restaient que les mariés, et les invités les plus vaillants. Molly, marraine de la mariée, était partie se coucher il y avait une heure. Inexplicablement, il traînait encore Mycroft Holmes dans un coin, aussi plongé dans son ordinateur que Sherlock l'était dans son téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt. Après plus de trente ans à le fréquenter, John avait la sensation de ne l'avoir jamais vu dormir, et avait développé la théorie qu'il était soit mutant, soit cybernétique, mais certainement pas humain. C'était une blague récurrente entre lui et Rosie, depuis toujours.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as même pas invité ta filleule et belle-fille à danser, au fait ? demanda soudain John à un Sherlock qui glissait de plus en plus dangereusement sur la pente de son téléphone.

\- Je sais. Ce qui est un tort. J'aurais fait une bien meilleure valse d'ouverture que toi !

John haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé. Il n'avait jamais été un excellent danseur, contrairement à son compagnon. Mais Rosie n'aurait cédé sur cette tradition pour rien au monde. Son père était son garçon numéro un sur Terre, son préféré pour toujours et à jamais. C'était ce qu'elle disait, quand elle était petite. Qu'elle disait encore, passée l'adolescence et ses crises.

Un début de valse se fit soudain entendre, un mouvement lent et tranquille. Plus personne sur la piste n'avait l'énergie pour se déhancher de toutes ses forces. John lança un regard appuyé à Sherlock, qui se leva en soupirant. Un instant plus tard, il tapotait l'épaule de Peter pour lui demander de lui emprunter sa cavalière pour une danse. Encore quelques secondes plus tard, Rosie et sa longue robe blanche semblaient flotter sur la piste, au rythme parfait de la valse que Sherlock menait.

\- John, vous pourriez aller dormir, tout va bien.

Peter, le mari flambant neuf de sa fille, venait de remplacer Sherlock aux côtés de John. Ce dernier aimait son nouveau gendre. De tous les petits amis que sa fille avait fait défiler à la maison, parfois uniquement pour l'énerver, parfois pour s'en servir de sujets d'étude à cause d'un pari tordu avec Sherlock, parfois parce qu'elle était sincèrement amoureuse, il était son préféré.

La première fois que John l'avait vu avec sa princesse, il avait su que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps, avant qu'elle ne quitte tout définitivement pour aller avec lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien pour plaire à John. Rosie, à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, avait plaqué son boulot et entamé un road trip à travers le monde pour marcher sur les traces de ses parents. Elle avait donc surtout visité des pays en guerre, entre le métier de tueuses à gage de sa mère, et celui de médecin militaire de son père. Elle en avait eu besoin pour exorciser son passé, son enfance, ses origines et ses racines. C'était en Afghanistan, ce pays que John avait tant aimé et tant haï de l'avoir blessé, qu'elle avait rencontré le seul ingénieur anglais à des kilomètres à la ronde. Engagé dans un projet humanitaire pour installer des pompes, des puits et des points d'eau dans des zones sinistrées, Peter Hapkins avait immédiatement plu à Rosie. Elle était rentrée avec lui au pays, et ne l'avait plus quitté.

John, lui, l'avait détesté, quand ce grand maigre lui avait parlé afghan, pour lui faire plaisir, cette langue qu'il n'avait plus entendue ni parlée depuis des décennies, et qui lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il avait appris à l'apprécier par la suite. Quand il avait compris qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensembles, et que jamais il ne se serait opposé au bonheur de sa fille.

\- Ça va, je préfère rester. Profiter encore un peu.

Peter rit.

\- Je ne vais pas vous l'enlever si vite hein ! On ne part pas demain matin en voyage de noces non plus, avec des boîtes de conserve accrochées à la voiture, ce temps-là est révolu ! Vous pourrez encore profiter de votre petite fille !

Son ton était doux en disant cela, et il regardait Rosie valser avec Sherlock avec un amour et une sincérité évidents. Lui avait ses deux parents en vie, une famille normale et équilibrée, et il s'était construit sans problème majeur dans son existence. Rosie et sa mère décédée, sa famille dysfonctionnelle, son parrain et beau-père pouvait l'assassiner verbalement en une minute, son oncle par alliance pouvait l'assassiner réellement en moins d'une minute, et son père ancien militaire, avait représenté une sacrée claque dans son existence. Il avait tenu bon.

\- Je l'ai aimée le premier, répondit John. Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras le premier. Je serai toujours son premier. De son premier souffle à son premier sourire, elle a été ma fille avant d'être ta femme. La place qu'elle occupe dans mon cœur... ce sera toujours la sienne, irremplaçable.

\- Je sais, John. Elle ne vous remplacera jamais non plus.

Peter était terriblement sincère. Sa rencontre avec la famille de Rosie avait été un parcours du combattant. Affronter Sherlock l'avait terrifié plus d'une fois. Mais rien ne l'avait réellement préparé au bloc que Rosie et John formaient. Malgré leurs engueulades, leurs divergences d'opinion, leurs cris, personne n'était plus important pour Rosamund que son père, son seul repère dans ce monde qui lui avait arraché sa mère.

\- C'est drôle, d'avoir des enfants, reprit John. L'amour d'un père... on ne mesure pas vraiment ce que c'est. Je savais que c'était profond, inextinguible, presque terrifiant quand je l'ai tenue dans mes bras pour la première fois. Ça grandit, et on se prend à souhaiter qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui signifiera le monde pour elle. Comme sa mère l'a représenté avec moi. J'ai prié pour qu'elle te rencontre, et pourtant cela signifie la perdre un peu, et c'est si dur de te la donner. Mary aurait été nettement plus compétente que moi, pour ça !

Peter ne répondit rien. Cela avait beau faire plusieurs années, il n'était toujours pas sûr de vraiment comprendre les liens qui avaient uni, et unissaient encore, Sherlock, John et Mary. Rosie était sibylline sur la question, et au fond il préférait ne pas savoir. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'amour que son beau-père éprouvait pour Sherlock, mais pas non plus de celui qui avait uni les parents de sa bien-aimée.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. C'est plus simple pour mes parents, je suis le quatrième et dernier, les mariages et les émotions, ils ont l'habitude ! C'est votre seule et unique enfant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle parle de Mary, parfois ?

La question prit Peter légèrement au dépourvu. La valse s'était terminée, mais Rosie discutait avec Sherlock en continuant de danser avec lui. Ces deux-là avaient une relation spéciale, mais tout aussi profonde que des liens du sang.

\- Pas vraiment. Elle l'évoque, tout au plus.

\- Elle lui ressemble. Elle lui ressemble tellement, c'en est presque douloureux à voir, parfois. Je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience. Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère au même âge. Elle sera aussi belle que Mary.

John eut conscience d'avoir créé un malaise quand son gendre détourna le regard. Bien sûr, Mary serait éternellement belle. Fauchée par la mort avant d'avoir pu vraiment vieillir. Elle n'avait même pas tout à fait quarante ans, alors que Rosie en avait aujourd'hui trente-deux. Sous peu, elle dépasserait Mary. Atteindrait un âge que sa mère n'avait jamais atteint.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- C'est déjà difficile d'être aussi bien que son papa, c'est juste que lutter contre un fantôme, parfois, c'est dur ! plaisanta Peter.

John rit avec lui, sans lui révéler que parfois, dans les jours comme aujourd'hui, il voyait encore le fantôme de sa femme l'accompagner dans son existence. Sherlock en avait probablement conscience, mais l'acceptait.

\- Les temps changent, il faut changer avec lui. Il faut continuer. Je ne serai pas sur ton chemin, et le fantôme de sa mère non plus, à terme. Je te le promets. Fais bien attention à elle.

\- Toujours.

John sourit. Rosie venait de s'interrompre, essoufflée sur la piste de danse. Sherlock, plus de soixante ans au compteur, paraissait dans une meilleure forme qu'elle, et pas une goutte de sueur. « Réfléchir, ça conserve », avait-il coutume de dire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus drôle ? C'est cette impossibilité à réconcilier son visage d'enfant avec celui de l'adulte. C'est toujours ma fille, toujours ses mimiques, sa gestuelle, ses prunelles bleu ciel, ses cheveux blonds. Pourtant, elle est une si belle femme, aujourd'hui. J'ai parfois du mal à me dire que c'est la même enfant aux tâches de rousseur que j'ai connue, celle que je mettais au lit tous les soirs, à qui je lisais des contes de fée. Elle est tellement grande, aujourd'hui.

\- Elle l'est devenue grâce à vous. Grâce à tout ce que vous avez représenté pour elle.

Encore une fois, Peter était totalement sincère. Il n'essayait pas de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son beau-père. Il aimait sa femme pour ce qu'elle était, et c'était à sa famille qu'elle le devait.

\- Un jour, vous saurez peut-être ce que je traverse aujourd'hui. Ce miracle que cela peut représenter. Je vous le souhaite, si vous le désirez, en tout cas. Je ne serai sans doute pas là pour le voir, mais j'espère que cela vous rendra heureux.

Rosie revenait vers eux, au bras de Sherlock. La salle était totalement déserte, désormais. John se leva, faisait craquer ses articulations, pour venir serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Il la trouvait encore plus magnifique échevelée et épuisée dans sa robe blanche que tout à l'heure quand il l'avait menée à l'autel. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de son gendre, à peine murmurée.

\- Je vais peut-être le savoir plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Et vous serez là pour le voir.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	18. 17 décembre - Disney

_Pour toi, ma Clélia, mon Alpha. Ce sera toujours pour toi. Je t'aime et te souhaite le plus merveilleux des anniversaires._

* * *

**17 – Alen Menken et Glenn Slater, pour Disney, VF par Houria Belhadji**

Sherlock était bien décidé. Cette fois, il saurait. Il avait tout prévu. Et il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Couché dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, il écoutait. Le clic des interrupteurs. Le bruit des livres délicatement posés sur la desserte. Puis les pas, lents et doux, de ses parents dans l'escalier. Il compta douze marches, ferma les yeux, ralentit sa respiration, pour qu'elle paraisse profonde.

Bien lui en prit. Un instant plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrait sans autre bruit que le souffle du vent. Les yeux bien fermés, Sherlock ne pouvait dire qui, de sa mère ou son père, venait vérifier qu'il était bien endormi, mais l'illusion dut faire effet.

La porte se referma. Sherlock rouvrit les yeux. Il recommença à écouter. Le glougloutement de l'eau dans la salle de bains, le froissement des tissus quand ses parents revêtirent leurs pyjamas, la douceur des draps qu'on ouvrait et dans lesquels on se glissait.

Sherlock attendit encore, mais pas si longtemps. Trente minutes à peine, sans un bruit ou presque, avant que des légers ronflements ne s'élèvent. Papa et Maman dormaient. C'était le moment.

Il repoussa ses couvertures, se révélant tout habillé. Sans un bruit, il se glissa dans ses chaussures, puis ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la question et au mécanisme, mais il n'était pas capable de la refermer de l'extérieur, parce qu'il était au premier étage et qu'il n''avait pas de prise. Cela attirerait sans doute immédiatement ses parents, mais il avait conclu que cela valait mieux que de passer par la porte d'entrée, risquer de faire tinter les clés, et ne pas pouvoir refermer derrière soi (il n'emporterait pas un trousseau avec lui, sinon Papa et Maman seraient bien embêtés), cela laissait la possibilité aux cambrioleurs de venir dans la maison, et Sherlock ne voulait pas de cambrioleur chez lui.

Alors ce serait la fenêtre. Il rajouta un gros pull à sa tenue, puis son manteau épais. Et sans un bruit, se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière. Il était agile, fin et léger.

Il atterrit au sol en douceur, grâce à la pelouse, et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'abri de jardin. Sa chambre donnait sur le jardin. Celle de ses parents sur la rue. Ils ne le verraient pas. Il y récupéra le sac à dos volumineux qu'il y avait caché, sa lampe de poche, sa lampe frontale, et sa carte.

Et le regard fier et bien décidé, vérifiant rapidement la direction sur sa boussole éclairée par la lune, il se mit en route.

Sherlock avait un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, et après tant d'années si loin du vrai monde et de la vérité, il avait décidé d'affronter tout ça.

* * *

L'enfant avait passé le plus clair de son temps de ces dernières années perdu dans sa propre tête, dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il y avait plus que la vie qu'il connaissait, mais depuis quelques temps, un voile s'était déchiré. Le voile de sa mémoire.

Sherlock n'avait pas toujours vécu ici, dans la petite maison qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se souvenait, vaguement, d'un emménagement un jour, mais il était tout bébé, trop petit, c'était il y a longtemps. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Puis un jour, il avait entendu un mot. Musgrave.

Et avec lui, des bribes de mémoire étaient revenues. Musgrave était leur manoir familial. Musgrave était sa maison. Musgrave avait brûlé. Ils étaient partis de Musgrave. Sherlock ne se souvenait de rien. Sherlock voulait savoir.

Alors il avait préparé son expédition, et s'était faufilé en douce hors de la maison. Il avait vérifié, la maison brûlée n'était qu'à trente-cinq kilomètres de leur village actuel. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas tout faire dans la nuit. Mais il avait tracé son plan de marche, avait prévu de se tenir éloigné des grandes routes, traverser les bois. Il camperait, également, il avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ses parents allaient le chercher, bien sûr. Et prévenir son frère, Mycroft. Mais il avait calculé qu'on le chercherait d'abord au village, à proximité. Ensuite Mycroft arriverait, et trouverait la lettre que Sherlock avait cachée dans sa chambre. Ils comprendraient alors que c'était une fugue, mais Sherlock les envoyait sur une fausse piste, à l'exact opposé de son trajet. Le temps qu'ils réalisent cela, Sherlock aurait une confortable avance. Il pourrait atteindre Musgrave. Et une fois qu'il en aurait percé les mystères, il demanderait à téléphoner dans un pub, et il appellerait ses parents qui viendraient le chercher. Il avait appris le numéro de la maison par cœur.

Il avait un plan, c'était parfait.

* * *

Alors que jusqu'alors, il marchait dans la forêt, il déboucha soudain dans une clairière, illuminée de lune (bien sûr, Sherlock avait vérifié la météo. Et les phases de la lune. Pour économiser sa lampe) et regarda vers le ciel.

Il tomba alors à la renverse, se noyant dans les étoiles. Là, sous le ciel étoilé, il voyait enfin son avenir se dessiner. L'avenir s'éclairant, sa vie allait se remettre à l'endroit, et il saurait.

Sherlock avait marché toute la nuit ou presque. Il était fatigué, et l'aube commençait à rougir à l'horizon. Avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le petit garçon consulta sa boussole, et sa carte. Il avait avancé conformément à ses prédictions. Il pouvait se permettre de prendre un peu de repos. En restant caché la journée, et en marchant le soir et la nuit, il avait moins de chance de se faire attraper. Bien sûr, l'avantage de la journée, c'est qu'il pouvait toujours plaider que ses parents n'étaient pas très loin et qu'il allait les rejoindre, s'il croisait quelqu'un. La nuit, on s'inquiéterait forcément de croiser un enfant seul.

S'enfonçant profondément dans la forêt qu'il longeait en bordure jusque-là, Sherlock mémorisa consciencieusement le chemin qu'il prenait, jusqu'à tomber sur un recoin qui lui convint. Il dressa sa tente, et sortit ses provisions. Il devrait économiser l'eau et la nourriture, mais il était sûr d'en avoir pris assez. Après tout, il n'avait que l'aller à faire. Papa et Maman viendraient le chercher au retour.

Sherlock était un enfant pétri d'habitudes. Il effectua son rituel comme si tout était normal et qu'il allait se coucher dans sa chambre, Puis il s'enroula dans son duvet, régla son réveil au cas où, se retira sous la tente et s'endormit aussitôt, fourbu de sa nuit de marche.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose étrange à propos de Sherlock, c'était bien qu'il avait toujours raison. Et que ses plans n'échouaient pas. Tout était calculé et prévu en ce sens. Un enfant de dix ans fugueur aurait été ramené manu militari par la police chez ses parents morts d'inquiétude, qui se seraient rendu compte de l'absence de leur enfant à cause de la fenêtre qui claquait ou ce genre de chose. Sherlock, lui, n'avait pas ce genre d'imprévus. Il se réveilla neuf heures plus tard, aussi tranquille que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. C'était le début de l'après-midi, et il avait faim.

Parfaitement conscient que la route qui l'attendait était encore longue, il entama le repas froid et énergétique qu'il avait préparé (et subtilisé à la cuisine au prix de stratagèmes ingénieux).

Une fois rassasié, il regarda sa montre. Il était parti vers minuit, et s'était arrêté sans doute un peu avant six heures. Peu après qu'il s'était endormi, ses parents avaient dû se réveiller et trouver son lit vide. Désormais, il était quinze heures, et Mycroft devait être arrivé de Cambridge, et l'alerte avait été donnée. Il lui restait un peu plus d'un tiers du chemin à parcourir. Il avait bien avancé, cette nuit, l'avantage de pouvoir avancer en ligne droite ou presque. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire attention à prendre les chemins les moins fréquentés.

Rajustant le sac à dos dans lequel il avait tout rangé sur ses épaules, Sherlock grimaça. Hier, le volumineux bagage ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça, il s'était habitué à son poids.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Cela pesait lourd, lui sciait les épaules. Il était parfaitement reposé, capable de poursuivre sa route, selon tous les critères physiques théoriques qu'il avait conceptualisés.

Mais ses épaules lui faisaient mal. Ses jambes semblaient plus lourdes. Il grimaça, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Son corps n'avait qu'à lui obéir, non mais.

* * *

Sherlock était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il faisait nuit, et ses bras et ses jambes le lançaient douloureusement. Le sang battait à ses tempes, et il avait l'impression de le sentir pulser dans chacun de ses membres à un rythme beaucoup trop soutenu. Il n'avait pas avancé au rythme qu'il avait voulu cet après-midi. Il était enfin arrivé, ou du moins il le saurait en débouchant de la forêt, mais il était plus tard que prévu. Il avait dû s'arrêter pour faire des pauses, et manger des réserves « en cas de coup durs ». Et chacune des pauses avait duré plus que prévu, et que la précédente. Lors de la dernière, il avait bien cru qu'il ne repartirait jamais.

Mais enfin, il y était. Il voyait la lisière des arbres. Musgrave était juste là, à portée de main. Oubliant la fatigue, l'enfant pressa le pas, courant presque.

Puis enfin, franchit l'orée de la forêt, et déboucha sur l'immense parc autour de Musgrave. Là-bas au fond, il voyait se dresser la bâtisse brûlée. Sherlock en fut tout ébloui, comme si la brume de la forêt s'était enfin levée. Les lumières des étoiles scintillaient tout autour de lui, et l'air doux et printanier lui réchauffait le cœur, comme s'il l'enjoignait à avancer.

Tout semblait différent. Rien ne serait plus pareil.

Sherlock avança, lentement, marchant à travers les parcs.

Il franchissait des tombes sans en ressentir la moindre peur, quand il sursauta :

\- Hé ! Qui est là ?

La voix venait de sa gauche, et Sherlock se mit à trembler de peur. Il y avait quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas vu, qu'il ne voyait pas, dans le noir. Une faible lampe torche s'alluma soudain, se braqua dans la direction de Sherlock. Les yeux éblouis par la lumière, l'enfant ne pouvait voir qui se tenait derrière la lampe, et ses prunelles absorbèrent douloureusement cet éclat trop vif, au point qu'il était aveugle quand ses yeux se posaient de nouveau sur les ténèbres environnantes.

Sherlock avait prévu beaucoup d'aléas dans sa fugue, mais certainement pas celui-là. Il était certain que dans le Manoir, il n'y aurait personne. C'était en ruine, brûlé, interdit d'accès. Il n'aurait dû y avoir personne !

Le cerveau bien entraîné à la logique du petit garçon percuta cependant quelque chose. Le faisceau lumineux qui l'avait aveuglé était droit dans ses yeux. Droit. Parallèle au sol. Qui que ce soit, l'inconnu avait sa taille. C'était un enfant. Pas un adulte, qui aurait dû baisser la lampe torche. Cette constatation rassura Sherlock. Du moins, avant d'entendre les mots suivants :

\- Sh... Sherlock, c'est toi ? Sherlock !

Toujours aveuglé, ledit Sherlock ne put compter que sur ses autres sens. Un bruit de cavalcade, un corps étranger qui l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, un parfum de miel et de pin.

\- Oh Sherlock, je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! Tu es là ! Tu as tenu ta promesse de venir me retrouver !

Il y avait une telle émotion dans la voix de l'enfant inconnu que Sherlock en fut bouleversé, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Qui... qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'enfant le lâcha, et se recula. Il avait éteint sa lampe en arrivant près de Sherlock, et ce dernier commençait à se réhabituer à voir à la lumière des étoiles. Juste devant lui se tenait un gamin blond, pas plus vieux, à peine plus grand, ses grands yeux brillant sous les astres.

\- Je suis John, bien sûr. T'as pas récupéré toute ta mémoire, hein, Génie ? C'est pas grave ! Tu es venu ! Comme tu l'avais promis !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, répondit Sherlock d'un ton mal assuré.

Il n'aimait pas avouer cela. En temps normal, il savait tout. À sa grande surprise, l'autre enfant lui sourit, un sourire doux, qui éveilla une soudaine chaleur dans la poitrine de Sherlock.

\- Tu sais que c'était ta maison, là ? demanda John, en désignant du pouce le bâtiment derrière eux.

Sherlock acquiesça.

\- Quand tu vivais là, je venais jouer avec toi. Et puis... puis y'a eu les problèmes, et l'incendie, et puis t'es parti. Personne ne m'a laissé te voir, avant. Ta mère, elle a dit que tu avais un problème dans ta mémoire, que tu ne te souvenais pas, que tu devais partir, c'était mieux. Mais toi et moi, on avait un pacte. On avait dit qu'on se retrouverait toujours ici, au milieu des drôles de tombes que tu aimais tant. Alors parfois, je viens. J'attends, et aujourd'hui, tu es venu ! C'est pas grave si tu te souviens pas, Sherlock. T'es revenu !

Après tout ce temps à rêver jour et nuit, dans sa chambre. Après tout ce temps à chasser l'ennui, cherchant à s'occuper, encore et toujours, essayant de combler un manque dont il n'avait pas conscience. Après tant d'années sans voir ni comprendre le monde et sa vie. Le monde de Sherlock venait de se remettre à l'endroit. Ils étaient là, sous le ciel étoilé. John était là, et soudain il savait. L'avenir s'était éclairé, il savait.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'incendie. Il ne se souvenait pas des problèmes. Qu'importait. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il voulait juste profiter de ce garçon incroyable aux yeux azurs qui, durant des années, avait passé une partie de son temps ici à attendre un amnésique.

\- J'ai une tente, déclara lentement Sherlock. On campe ici ?

John lui rendit un sourire d'acceptation plus éblouissant que toutes les étoiles.

Le voile de la mémoire de Sherlock s'était bel et bien déchiré, du moins pour la chose la plus importante au monde. Les lumières des étoiles brillaient pour nous. Tout semblait différent, désormais. Le monde avait changé. Ils croyaient en l'autre.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	19. 18 décembre - Alex Beaupain

**18 - Alex Beaupain**

Sherlock jouait. Lentement, doucement, méthodiquement. La fausse note n'était pas une option. Pas alors que tout le monde l'écoutait, les yeux rivés sur le nouveau couple qui évoluait doucement sur la piste de danse. La valse d'ouverture du bal avait été composée par Sherlock, et il la connaissait par cœur. Il aurait probablement pu la jouer dans son sommeil, mais il s'attachait tout de même à regarder la partition de temps à autre, pour être sûr de la jouer à la perfection. John méritait la perfection. Alors il l'aurait. C'était une promesse que Sherlock s'était faite à lui-même depuis très longtemps, et qu'il s'acharnait à respecter depuis.

John, sur la piste, ne regardait que sa femme. Mary, elle, à l'occasion d'un mouvement, lança un regard à Sherlock, avec un léger sourire.

Il le lui rendit avec douceur. Il aimait sincèrement Mary. Quoi qu'elle cachât (car elle cachait quelque chose, de cela il était certain), il était sûr qu'il l'aimerait toujours, et qu'il serait là pour que son couple avec John y survive. Il aimait John suffisamment pour cela. Il pouvait aimer pour deux, alors qu'importait que son meilleur ami ne lui rende pas ses sentiments étranges qu'il lui portait. Ses propres sentiments lui suffisaient. Il aimait suffisamment pour lui et John, pour John et Mary.

Ses pensées, jusqu'alors très concentrées sur la musique, se détachèrent du morceau que ses doigts jouaient instinctivement pour flotter vers ses souvenirs de John. L'homme occupait un pan de sa vie plus important que tout le reste réuni. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait cru ça possible quand Mike Stamford les avait présentés. Il s'était résolu à ne jamais réellement comprendre ses pairs, et n'en souffrait pas. Jusqu'à ce que John Watson arrive dans sa vie et fasse exploser en morceaux toutes ses certitudes.

* * *

Quand John lui avait proposé d'être son témoin, Sherlock n'avait sincèrement pas compris. Il était concentré sur son expérience, et John l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu en lui expliquant qu'il était son meilleur ami. Sherlock savait ce que lui-même ressentait à l'égard de John. Il appelait ça amour, en son for intérieur, faute d'un meilleur terme, car l'intensité et la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait semblaient bien au-delà de ça.

Cependant, jamais il ne s'était permis de songer à ce que John, en retour, ressentait. Il n'osait en présumer, et cela faisait partie des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas déduire, son esprit était incapable de tirer des conclusions, gelé par une peur tétanisante à l'idée de se tromper. Entendre John verbaliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui avait complètement figé Sherlock, et il avait eu besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

John l'aimait en retour, et c'était le plus important. Bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas tout à fait comme Sherlock l'aimait. Il ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais comme un couple. Mais Sherlock s'en moquait. Il n'aspirait pas à ce que Mary avait.

Il aimait comme chien fidèle, obstiné et têtu, unilatéralement et sans condition. Même traité plus bas que terre, il continuerait d'aimer. Et s'il se condamnait aux Enfers pour cela, ça lui convenait. Il ne croyait de toute manière ni au Paradis, ni à l'Enfer ou au Purgatoire.

* * *

Écrire la musique du mariage de John lui avait paru être une évidence. Il le voulait. John, au début, avait commencé à refuser, arguant que cela ferait trop de travail, mais Sherlock avait plaqué quelques accords sur son violon, et cela l'avait fait taire, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est beau... D'où ça vient ? J'ai l'impression de reconnaître... avait murmuré John, vaincu et conquis.

Sherlock avait haussé les épaules sans répondre. Si les influences étaient celles des grands musiciens de ce monde, la musique était totalement originale. Et s'inspirait de la berceuse de John. De la ballade de John. De la symphonie de John. De la compilation de John. Et tout un tas d'autres « —de John », qu'il avait composé au fil du temps. Son ami, à l'époque colocataire, n'avait absolument aucune oreille musicale, et il appréciait simplement entendre Sherlock jouer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était toujours la même musique qui s'élevait, quand il faisait des cauchemars de l'Afghanistan. Toujours la même mélodie quand il était heureux. Toujours le même air quand il était furieux que Sherlock se soit mis en danger sur une enquête (celle-là s'appelait « Demander pardon à John »).

Pour son mariage, Sherlock mêlait tout ça, et l'inconscient de John réalisait enfin. Il ne répondrait jamais à son ami sur où, quand et comment il avait composé tout cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Mary, assise à ses côtés ce jour-là, avait échangé un sourire avec Sherlock. Elle, elle savait.

Ils étaient semblables, au fond, Mary et lui. Ils aimaient le même homme, du même amour violent et profond. Ils le savaient, partageaient ce secret autant qu'ils partageaient l'homme.

Sherlock plaqua le dernier accord sur ses cordes, Mary et John partagèrent un dernier mouvement, et le bal s'ouvrit pour de bon.

Il était temps pour Sherlock de s'éclipser, _a fortiori_ après cette déduction supplémentaire qu'il venait de faire sans le vouloir, sans le réaliser.

* * *

Il était parti, drapé dans son grand manteau, fuyant les festivités. Son premier et dernier vœu avait été prononcé. Il en pensait chaque mot, chaque virgule, chaque seconde de cette phrase préparée et prévue, écrite et réécrite et prononcée avec ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère sur Terre.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de souffrir. Il l'avait voulu, après tout. Il avait laissé ce genre de choses arriver, il avait choisi de souffrir. Les plaies, les marques à ses poignets, qui apparaissaient sur sa peau dans son Palais Mental, comme un symptôme, elles lui plaisaient. C'était la preuve qu'il était à John, rien qu'à John.

Mais fallait-il qu'il continue de se taire, quand elles se mettaient à saigner, à l'image de son cœur à l'agonie ?

La main de John, posée sur son épaule. L'autre main de John, posée autour du corps de sa femme. C'était exactement l'image de ce qu'ils étaient. John au centre, Mary et Sherlock qui aimaient.

John qui les faisait souffrir. Mary et Sherlock qui enduraient, pensaient à l'autre, parce qu'ils avaient parfaitement conscience de ce que vivait l'autre.

Mary, un instant plus tôt, quand il leur avait ordonné de danser pour faire cesser ce moment de gêne qui le mettait à l'agonie autant qu'il l'aimait, s'était inquiétée de lui :

\- Et toi ?

Il aimait Mary, pour sa prévenance, pour sa douceur. Pour sa parfaite connaissance des sentiments de Sherlock sans qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- On ne peut pas danser à trois. Il y a des limites, avait répliqué John.

Sherlock s'était senti alors aussi stupide qu'une oie blanche. John l'aimait, bien sûr, il le lui avait dit en lui offrant cette place de témoin, aujourd'hui à son mariage. Mais pour autant, Sherlock serait toujours celui qui se traînerait à ses pieds, obstiné et soumis, obéissant aux caprices de cet homme qui n'avait rien à dire de particulier pour obtenir l'entière fidélité de Sherlock.

La plupart des gens qui les connaissait pensait tous la même chose : Sherlock, en sa qualité de détective arrogant au-dessus du monde et des lois, était celui qui méprisait John, ordonnait, obtenait, manipulait, dominait.

Rien n'aurait su être plus faux. Sherlock aurait offert le monde à John. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle, et lui aurait cédé pour tout. Il était mort pour lui, sans une once de regret. Seule Mary avait compris à quel point la balance réelle de leur relation était inversée par rapport à ce qu'elle semblait être.

C'était sans doute pour cela que Sherlock l'avait adoubée, laissée s'approcher de John, lui avait cédé son meilleur ami, sa meilleure partie de lui-même. Fondamentalement, il restait convaincu que l'inconscient de John avait choisi Mary pour cela également.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Mary, je lui ai donné des leçons ! avait-il dit, juste avant de partir.

La réponse de John, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lui avait fait mal. Sherlock avait affirmé ne pas accorder la moindre attention aux rumeurs, et c'était vrai. Pour autant, que John en plaisante, c'était différent. Ces leçons de danse n'avaient pas été une blague, pour lui. Cela faisait partie du tout. Du sacrifice qu'il faisait pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami. C'était une manière de purger sa peine, d'exorciser sa souffrance, de continuer à vivre avec le vide béant créé en son sein depuis qu'il avait compris que John ne vivrait plus jamais à ses côtés comme avant.

Il se souvenait avec une précision de métronome de chaque seconde de ces instants volés de danse, du corps de John contre le sien ; du poids de sa main dans la sienne ; du froissement du tissu de leurs costumes ; de l'odeur du parfum de John ; du bruit de la musique (enregistrée par Sherlock, émise par son téléphone) ; des prunelles concentrées par la mémorisation des pas de John ; du goût sucré des scones au citron (de Mrs Hudson, bien sûr, leurs préférés) qu'ils avaient mangé juste avant de s'y mettre, alors que Sherlock déroulait un cours magistral et théorique de l'histoire de la valse à John qui n'en avait pas écouté le premier mot.

Sherlock pouvait aimer pour deux. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'amour de John en retour, pas plus que celui qu'il lui offrait actuellement. Il pouvait même aimer Mary, et l'enfant à venir (aussi compliqué cela serait pour lui), avec la même sincérité, mais pas la même puissance.

Mais il avait toujours cru qu'en retour, John pouvait l'aimer mal ou peu, il s'en contenterait. Il s'en était toujours persuadé que si c'était la seule chose que son ami lui offrait, la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait, alors il n'en demanderait pas davantage.

Ce soir, il découvrait qu'il avait eu tort. Entièrement tort. L'amour boiteux de John à son égard, cet amour aveugle dont il avait toujours été la canne blanche, le soutien indéfectible, le palliatif nécessaire, ce n'était pas vraiment assez. Ce n'était plus vraiment assez. Ce ne serait plus vraiment assez, maintenant qu'il y avait un bébé en chemin.

Sherlock resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui, soudain frigorifié. Il avait peur.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	20. 19 décembre - Johnny Hallyday

**19 - Johnny Hallyday**

_\- Elle te ressemble, tu sais._

C'était John qui avait prononcé ces mots, il y a de cela très longtemps. Rosamund avait dix ans, et elle avait le visage aussi fermé que possible, les bras croisés, le regard boudeur, le nez froncé de révulsion, et une volonté farouche de ne pas céder chevillée au corps. John venait simplement de lui demander de manger ses épinards.

John, par cette phrase, soulignait simplement à quel point l'enfant était entêtée, comme pouvait l'être Sherlock.

Dix ans plus tard, Rosie mangeait des épinards avec plaisir (mais personne n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis sur les salsifis), et les mots étaient restés ancrés en Sherlock.

Parce que oui, Rosie lui ressemblait. Passionnée, intelligente, prompte à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, excellente enquêtrice et « déduiseuse » (elle avait inventé le mot à l'âge de sept ans, pour parler de Sherlock. C'était resté), incapable de se taire quand il le faudrait, capable de s'attirer des ennuis en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

Mais Rosie ressemblait à sa mère, aussi, ne serait-ce que physiquement. Il était difficile de jurer qu'elle était le portrait craché de Mary, puisqu'à vingt ans, ni Sherlock ni John ne connaissait Mary et ne pouvaient donc dire à quoi elle ressemblait, mais assurément, elle avait pris les formes, la blondeur, la carrure. Elle savait tirer aussi bien qu'elle, et sa capacité à se mettre en danger lui venait aussi de Mary, qui avait flirté avec la mort toute sa vie durant.

Paradoxalement, son caractère profond était celui de son médecin de père : bienveillante, compréhensive, capable de douceur et de plus d'humanité que le reste de la planète réunie, tendant la main à qui en avait besoin.

Sherlock, quand il regardait la jeune fille, y voyait davantage le reflet de ses parents que le sien.

Pourtant, elle était là aujourd'hui devant lui, dardant sur lui ses prunelles claires, presque grises.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu m'aides à convaincre Papa. S'il te plaît. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important pour moi.

\- Rosie...

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas tant sa requête, et son besoin viscéral de partir qui le choquait, c'était le fait qu'elle soit venue en premier lieu lui demander l'autorisation à lui, avant son père.

Sherlock, depuis toujours, s'estimait responsable du décès de Mary. John le lui avait pardonné, mais Sherlock, lui, ne s'était pas pardonné à lui-même. Rosamund ne connaissait pas vraiment toute l'histoire. « Trop jeune », disait John. Pas assez mature pour comprendre. Il se trompait, mais Sherlock n'était pas celui qui devait le lui dire.

Du fait qu'il était responsable de la perte de la mère de la jeune fille, jamais le détective ne s'était considéré comme un père pour elle. Le lien entre John et elle était vrai et profond, indéfectible. Le lien qui unissait sa mère et lui-même, ou sa mère et Mycroft, n'avait jamais ressemblé à un dixième de la profondeur de la relation entre père et fille.

Mais Sherlock, au mieux, n'avait été qu'un personnage distant, parrain, compagnon de vie et d'enquête de son père, colocataire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de mots pour bercer ses rêves d'enfants, lui répondant toujours de la manière la plus crue et objective possible. Il n'avait jamais trouvé les gestes pour guérir les blessures, les bobos, panser les douleurs, guider vers le futur et faire germer l'adulte.

Il la revoyait, bambin, assise à cette même place sur le canapé. Elle avait vingt ans de plus, désormais, et elle le regardait avec la même intensité.

\- Rosie... qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- Hein ?

Sherlock n'avait absolument pas prévu de demander cela. C'était à des lieues de la conversation que la jeune fille essayait d'avoir avec son parrain, à savoir obtenir de lui l'autorisation d'aller traîner en Afghanistan et dans d'autres pays du Moyen-Orient presque aussi dangereux, pour marcher sur les traces de ses parents et se réconcilier avec son enfance. Ensuite, elle voulait qu'il l'aide à convaincre son père, qui ne manquerait pas de s'opposer au projet qu'il jugerait totalement déraisonné (il aurait raison, bien sûr, ce qui était une raison supplémentaire d'y aller). Sa perplexité était manifeste, mais Sherlock avait l'air si perdu en la regardant qu'elle essaya de lui répondre honnêtement.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sherlock. Sur le papier, tu es mon parrain. Mais j'ai grandi avec toi. J'ai vécu ici depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, avec toi et Papa. Tu es... un pilier de mon existence. Au même titre que Papa. Au même titre que les souvenirs de Maman.

\- Mais... Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ça, murmura Sherlock, les yeux vaguement exorbités.

En son for intérieur, Rosie songea qu'elle avait cassé Sherlock, et que si elle n'arrivait pas à le débloquer, John allait s'énerver. Ramener Sherlock à la surface pour lui permettre de continuer à vivre avec le commun des mortels était toujours une épreuve longue et douloureuse qui mettait John sur les nerfs. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, c'était à Rosie de s'en charger en solo.

\- Je pensais que c'était manifeste, Sherlock. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, à ta manière. Tu m'as appris ce que Papa ne pouvait pas m'apprendre. Tu as fait vivre ma mère en me racontant des tas de choses. Tu m'as dit tout ce que j'avais hérité d'elle, la faisant ainsi vivre à travers moi. Tous les signaux étaient là.

Sherlock la regarda, hébété. Jamais il n'avait envisagé les choses sous un tel angle. Il continuait de culpabiliser de l'avoir privée de Mary, sans réaliser qu'il faisait vivre le souvenir de la mère de la jeune fille.

Paralysé par tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir pour l'enfant, il avait été incapable de voir à quel point il était un référent pour Rosie.

\- Alors... je t'ai aidé à grandir, Rosie ?

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire, incrédule.

\- Aidé ? Sherlock, tu as fait tellement plus que ça. On a grandi ensemble. C'est ensemble qu'on est devenus grands, ensemble qu'on en est arrivés là. Parce que c'est ça, élever un enfant. C'est lui apprendre à grandir pour affronter la vie, et en découvrir sur soi au passage, et donc grandir avec lui. C'est ce que tu as fait.

\- Mais tu n'es pas ma fille. Tu n'es pas de mon sang.

Rosie eut un doux sourire, et Sherlock, un bref instant, eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Mary lui souriait comme ça, souvent. Avec tendresse, avec amour, avec douceur, avec compréhension. Mary comprenait Sherlock, presque autant que John, et jamais elle ne se moquait de lui.

Assise sur le canapé trop loin de Sherlock, elle gigota jusqu'à se rapprocher de lui, et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, la serrant fort.

\- Dis-moi Sherlock, malgré toutes nos différences, malgré notre code génétique dissonant, ne sommes-nous pas semblables ?

Le regard du détective tomba sur leurs mains liées. Rosie avait la peau naturellement pâle de sa mère, mais bronzait avec une facilité déconcertante au soleil, comme son père. Sa carnation naturelle était rosée, moins froide que la peau ivoire de Sherlock. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, physiquement. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas en tous points, mentalement, malgré les traits de caractère qu'elle avait pris de lui par le mimétisme propre à l'enfance.

Mais au-delà de leurs différences, à force d'échanger des silences, de communiquer par le regard, de gérer les crises et les coups de sang de la jeune fille quand John était dépassé, alors qu'ils étaient face à face, Sherlock réalisait qu'il avait le même sang. La génétique pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, décréter que leur signature ADN ne serait jamais similaire, c'était entièrement faux.

Les mains dans les mains, à regarder la jeune fille, Sherlock avait la sensation que ses battements de cœur s'alignaient sur ceux de Rosie, que leurs mains étaient faites pour se rejoindre et créer une seule et longue ligne de vie indéfinie.

Lentement, Sherlock détacha ses mains, et en leva une à hauteur du visage de l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Presque hypnotisé par ce geste tant de fois observé chez John, jamais réalisé, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds échappée de la coiffure de la jeune fille, et la replaça derrière l'oreille.

Une larme orpheline échappa à Rosie, roula le long de sa joue.

Sherlock voyait distinctement, désormais. Rosie était subitement devenue un miroir, dans lequel il revoyait toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pris la place de John, celle du père. Il n'avait pas remplacé non plus Mary, la place de la mère. Mais à sa manière, il avait créé la sienne auprès de Rosie, même sans jamais la câliner, la consoler, l'embrasser, la réconforter. Elle aussi avait douté, parfois, de l'amour de cet étrange troisième membre parental. Elle aussi avait ri et pleuré avec lui.

Elle aussi réalisait aujourd'hui la profondeur des sentiments qui les liaient. Leur relation n'avait rien à envier à celle de John et Rosamund. Elle était différente, toute aussi solide et ancrée à sa façon.

\- Oui, tu peux y aller. Va faire ton voyage, murmura Sherlock d'une voix étranglée.

Il avait laissé sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme, qui appuya sa tête contre sa paume. Elle paraissait à la fois si petite et fragile, et forte et adulte, en cet instant précis.

\- Je me charge de convaincre ton père s'il le faut. Vole de tes propres ailes, Rosie. Nous serons là quand tu reviendras.

Peu importait que Rosie parte au-devant du danger, qu'elle veuille aller brûler ce qui lui restait d'innocence dans un (ou plusieurs) pays en guerre. Ils se comprenaient à présent, et c'était plus fort que le reste. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais entachée de la douleur de l'hésitation et du doute. Ils n'en garderaient plus qu'une trace, comme une offense au temps qui passe.

\- Merci, Sherlock, répondit Rosie.

Et c'était ce mot, son nom, prononcé par cette fille, qui faisait toute la différence. Il ne serait jamais rien de plus que Sherlock. Mais c'était son nom, dans sa bouche, avec son intonation, qui était parfait.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	21. 20 décembre - A fine frenzy

**20 - A fine frenzy/Alison Sudol**

Les doigts de John, sur la peau de Sherlock. C'était un acte anodin, qui s'était déjà produit des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Peut-être même plus, John n'en avait jamais tenu le compte. Sherlock aurait peut-être su, lui. Il savait toujours tout. Mais John ne se voyait absolument pas lui demander à brûle pourpoint combien de fois, depuis leur rencontre, ils s'étaient touchés. La question paraissait déjà complètement tordue, mais le simple fait qui s'y intéresse suffirait à mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sherlock, et John n'y tenait pas.

Il voulait profiter de cette ultime soirée, sans filtre, sans barrière. Juste lui et Sherlock. Et de l'alcool. Cela avait été l'enterrement de vie de garçon le plus parfait du monde. John avait réussi à faire voler en éclats les prévisions de Sherlock, et son sacro-saint contrôle sur tout et tout le monde. Ils s'étaient bourré la gueule, étaient rentrés en titubant jusqu'au 221 B, Baker Street, avaient lamentablement échoué à finir une partie du jeu des post-it (le simple fait d'avoir voulu y jouer était révélateur de combien ils étaient alcoolisés), et avaient enfin atterri sur le tapis du salon.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans un enchevêtrement improbable de bras et de jambes, ils ne dormaient pas vraiment. Sherlock remuait à intervalles réguliers et John gardait les yeux grands ouverts et le cerveau beaucoup trop actif.

Le détective ne disait rien, et John se demandait s'il était capable de déduire ce à quoi le médecin pensait, en cet instant précis. Sur quel terrain glissant et risqué l'emmenait ses pensées. Sans en prendre conscience, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Se redressant sur un coude (qui ne prenait cependant pas appui directement sur le sol mais en partie sur l'abdomen de Sherlock, qui émit une grimace de douleur), John vérifia l'état de son ami. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, et il était heureux que nul ne soit venu les déranger pour une enquête au bien milieu de la nuit, comme cela avait déjà pu leur arriver. Ils n'auraient pas été capable de bouger de là.

Mais John, désormais un peu mieux réveillé, avait tout le loisir d'admirer Sherlock, recroquevillé sur le tapis. Il avait perdu la chaleur de John, qui dormait avec lui un instant plus tôt, et essayait de se réchauffer par tous moyens. Non pas qu'il en avait beaucoup à sa disposition.

Le spectacle était beau, à sa manière. Triste, aussi. Ce serait la dernière fois que John le contemplerait. Peut-être que cela se reproduirait, après une nuit d'enquête, euphorique de la réussite, et riant du talent du détective, mais John serait alors un homme marié, et ce ne serait plus jamais la même chose.

Mary n'était pas dupe des sentiments de John pour Sherlock, ni ceux de Sherlock pour John. Mais elle l'acceptait, comme elle acceptait tout le reste, comme John acceptait ce qu'il ne savait pas de sa femme. Personne n'était dupe, dans leur drôle de trio, mais ils jouaient tous le jeu comme si de rien n'était.

Sherlock s'était roulé en boule en position fœtale. Il semblait dormir profondément. Il n'avait assurément pas l'habitude de boire comme John avait pu le faire, dans sa jeunesse, à l'armée, lors de soirées bières et rugby avec Mike, Greg, ou d'autres de ses amis. Il risquait de cuver encore un moment. Dans un élan de compassion, se rappelant sa première cuite, John attrapa le plaid du canapé et en recouvrit le corps de Sherlock, pour le réchauffer un peu. Puis il passa à la cuisine, trouva deux comprimés de paracétamol. Il en prit un directement, et prépara un verre d'eau et le deuxième pour le poser sur la table, près de Sherlock quand il se réveillerait.

Se faisant, John avisa une partition de musique qui traînait, et la ramassa.

Ce n'était pas une partition imprimée, mais originale, de la main de Sherlock. Il n'y avait pas de nom, et les souvenirs de solfège de John étaient bien loin. Il savait lire la musique théorique, reconnaître un mi d'un sol, mais lire les notes ne déclenchaient pas de musique dans sa tête, et il était incapable de savoir à quoi ressemblerait le morceau une fois joué par les mains expertes de son ami.

Il n'en avait pas besoin, de toute manière.

De fatigue et de chagrin, John se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, le morceau de papier glissant à terre. Il savait très bien que ce morceau, comme les autres, étaient de ces berceuses que le détective inventait pour apaiser les cauchemars de John, ou simplement l'aider à dormir. Combien en avait-il composés ? Combien de fois le violon les avait chantées pour John ?

Et toujours accompagnée de cette douce tristesse, cette mélancolie qui semblait toujours s'adjoindre à la musique quand Sherlock jouait pour John.

Ces images resteraient gravées à jamais en John.

\- Sherlock... je ne voudrais plus jamais te voir malheureux.

Les mots murmurés ne semblèrent pas atteindre le sommeil du détective, ce qui était une bonne chose. John n'était pas sûr d'assumer ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait tellement exprimer depuis toujours.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais, un jour, la même chose que moi. Mais nous ne pouvions que nous rendre malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime, Sherlock, et je suppose que tu m'aimes aussi. À ta manière. Avec tes failles, avec les miennes. Nous étions tout, nous avions tout. Mais nous n'étions pas pleinement ensemble. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne m'apporterais que du chagrin. C'est ce qui se passe toujours avec les « presque ensemble ». Les « presque amoureux ». Nous étions presque. Presque ne suffit pas.

Sherlock remua, s'agita. John parlait de plus en plus fort, emporté par la vague de ses sentiments. Peut-être, au fond, que cela était mieux si Sherlock l'entendait, s'il crevait l'abcès de ces non-dits, de l'éléphant (métaphorique, celui-là) dans la pièce.

Mais John n'avait pas assez de courage pour ça, au fond.

Il laissa le silence remplir la pièce de nouveau, et regarda le soleil se lever sur la ville, et éclairer de plus en plus la pièce et la silhouette endormie qu'il aimait tant.

Il savait que la raison lui commandait de cesser de penser à Sherlock. Il essayait, parfois, de ne pas penser à lui. Un jour, Mycroft avait laissé échapper que Sherlock avait un ersatz de John dans son Palais Mental, que c'était lui qui l'avait dirigé durant son absence, durant sa mort. Le détective n'avait jamais confirmé, et John avait préféré ne pas poser de questions. Il en craignait trop les réponses.

Et puis, il comprenait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Lui aussi avait son Sherlock mental. Sans doute pas aussi élaboré que cela devait être dans l'esprit du détective, ça tenait plutôt de la petite voix qui avait l'intonation et le timbre de son meilleur ami.

Cette voix l'avait accompagné tout le temps de son absence, et continuait encore aujourd'hui.

John ne pouvait pas exister sans elle. « Ne peux-tu pas me laisser être ? » lui avait-il un jour demandé, furieux, cinglé, au désespoir, sur la tombe de marbre. « Tu fais n'importe quoi sans moi », avait répliqué la voix de Sherlock, implacable.

Il n'avait pas entièrement tort. À ceci près que John faisait encore pire avec lui.

* * *

John se leva. Il devait partir. Partir avant de céder, partir avant de souffrir davantage. Il fit craquer les muscles de ses épaules, se retourna, cherchant des yeux sa veste, ses clés, son téléphone, son portefeuille, les indispensables à avoir sur soi.

\- John ?

La voix qui s'éleva dans son dos le réchauffa aussi efficacement qu'elle le glaça. John voulait partir, continuer à lui tourner le dos. Fuir.

Il était beaucoup de choses, et lâche en faisait partie. Mais il était aussi médecin, compatissant, et ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami soit malheureux. Alors il fit face à Sherlock, dans un état relativement pitoyable de gueule de bois.

\- Sur la table, verre d'eau et comprimé, indiqua-t-il.

Sherlock obéit immédiatement à ses ordres, reconnaissant, avec un air de chouette réveillée en pleine journée.

\- Merci, offrit-il d'une voix rauque en reposant le verre.

John le regarda avec un sourire triste. Dans la lumière du petit matin, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus, il était assurément le plus bel homme qu'il avait été donné la chance de voir.

\- Tu vas bien, John ? demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils, à voir son ami le regarder ainsi.

Vu l'état physique de Sherlock versus celui de John, la question ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne. Cependant, mentalement, John est totalement détraqué, alors que la gueule de bois devait déjà avoir été intégrée, analysée, comprise, et surmontée par Sherlock.

\- Je vais bien. Je vais rentrer. Je dois rentrer.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se contentant de darder ses prunelles claires sur John, l'air très concentré. En pleine déduction. John se laissa faire complaisamment. Ce n'était pas comme si son ami risquait d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

\- D'accord.

Lentement, John se tourna vers la sortie, commença à s'éloigner. Lentement, Sherlock déplia son long corps, se releva, mit ses pas dans ceux de John. Il avançait plus vite, privilège de ses longues jambes. Quand John, sur le pas de la porte, se retourna pour dire au revoir, il percuta littéralement son meilleur ami, qui était contre lui.

\- Bonne journée, John, lui souhaita Sherlock.

Et ce faisant, pour la première et dernière fois de leur existence, posa ses lèvres contre celles de John. Ce n'était même pas un baiser à proprement parler, juste un effleurement. La promesse d'un adieu.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais, promit Sherlock alors que John repartait sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Il était tôt, mais la rue et le métro étaient déjà pleins de gens pressés qui allaient travailler, de touristes qui allaient visiter, de fêtards qui rentraient se coucher. John contemplait tous ces corps et tout le ramènerait inexorablement à Sherlock. Courir dans une rue bondée pour attraper un criminel. Apprendre à danser pour son mariage. Conduire de nuit à travers tout le pays. Atteindre l'océan au matin.

Toute sa vie était entachée par des souvenirs de Sherlock, omniprésence dans son existence. Durant le temps où il l'avait cru mort, John s'était senti hanté par ce vide qu'il avait laissé en lui. Aujourd'hui, il était hanté par sa présence, par ses souvenirs. Mais vivre avec Sherlock était un rêve sans espoir, une romance malchanceuse vouée à l'échec.

Oublier n'était pas une option. Il faudrait vivre avec.

Pris d'une impulsion, alors que le métro glissait tranquillement à travers les tunnels pour ramener John chez lui, il dégaina soudain son téléphone et tapa un message qu'il envoya avant de le regretter :

« Est-ce de ma faute ? Ai-je été si bête ? Ai-je rendu ça si facile de rentrer et sortir de ma vie ? »

La réponse de Sherlock ne tarda pas.

« Le monde est facile. Tu es la seule personne qui ne l'est pas, pour moi. Lier nos vies a été une évidence. Briser ta confiance pour sortir de ta vie a été la chose la plus difficile au monde. Nous savions que nous ne nous apporterions que du chagrin. C'est ce que font toujours les presque. »

La réponse de Sherlock conforta John dans le fait qu'il l'avait entendu, un peu plus tôt, quand il soliloquait son désespoir. Le détective ne dormait déjà plus.

Mais ils étaient d'accord sur le fond. Ils ne pouvaient que se détacher et souffrir. C'était leur destin.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	22. 21 décembre - Renan Luce

**21 - Renan Luce**

Quand Sherlock et John avaient — enfin — admis leur attirance réciproque et avaient décidé de se mettre en couple (ou, plus exactement, quand John avait hurlé sur un Sherlock couvert de sang qui avait risqué sa vie avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser passionnément), aucun des deux n'avait réellement pensé à ce que cela allait changer dans leur vie. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble, travaillaient ensemble, s'entendaient mieux et pire à la fois que la plupart des couples, connaissaient tous les secrets, tares et défauts de l'autre. Seul l'aspect physique des choses, leur avait-il semblé, était à régler. Et, au vu de la passion désespérée avec laquelle Sherlock avait rendu son baiser à John et la vitesse avec laquelle ils s'étaient effeuillés dans le salon pour rejoindre la chambre la plus proche avec maladresse et s'envoyer en l'air, l'aspect physique de leur relation n'était pas vraiment un enjeu.

Le lendemain, ils décidaient d'officiellement s'installer dans la chambre de Sherlock, plus pratique que celle de John. Ce dernier conservait une bonne partie de ses affaires dans la pièce du haut. Mollement, et par paresse, ses vêtements avaient fini par investir les armoires de Sherlock, mais le déménagement s'était fait lentement, en douceur et sans heurt.

Tout le monde était donc, après plusieurs mois, raisonnablement persuadés que tout allait très bien entre eux, qu'ils formaient un couple solide malgré tous leurs désaccords et disputes, et que tout était parfait au 221 B Baker Street.

Rien ne pouvait être plus faux. Car John avait découvert l'une des rares facettes du détective qu'il méconnaissait jusque-là : son sommeil. Sherlock sommeillait, vautré sur le canapé, aussi fréquemment qu'un chat, dans les journées sans enquête et sans stimulation intellectuelle. Les jours avec enquête, l'adrénaline noyait son corps et l'endorphine le maintenait totalement éveillé. L'un dans l'autre, il ne dormait donc pas beaucoup. John, naïvement, s'était donc imaginé dormir sans le détective, passer des nuits relativement reposantes, ne pas être gêné par l'autre dans le lit, parce que les relations à base de pieds glacés collés contre soi toute la nuit, John avait donné et ne tenait pas à recommencer.

Dans son esprit, Sherlock dormait peu, et légèrement, à la manière dont il somnolait régulièrement dans leur canapé.

Il n'en était rien du tout. Sherlock dormait peu, mais avec la profondeur d'une bûche. Il s'endormait instantanément, dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller et qu'il avait décidé de dormir, et se réveillait avec la même facilité déconcertante, après trois à quatre cycles d'une heure et demie chacun environ, sans jamais faire de cauchemars, se réveiller en plein rêve, ou être grognon ou fatigué quand le réveil sonnait.

En bref, Sherlock maîtrisait son sommeil avec la même mainmise entière et totale qu'il appliquait sur le reste de sa vie et sa personne et son corps. Et pour le médecin au sommeil contrarié, ces facilités représentaient son pire cauchemar.

\- Ton corps n'est qu'un transport, John. Il obéit à tes ordres. Pas l'inverse. C'est facile, si on s'en donne la peine, lui avait un jour asséné son amant, quand il lui avait fait part de sa jalousie dévorante de le voir dormir si facilement et efficacement.

John avait, un bref instant, considéré la violence comme une option tentante face au reniflement presque méprisant qui avait accompagné la tirade de Sherlock. À la place, il avait préféré utiliser ses poings serrés sur une autre partie de l'anatomie de son amant, avait ensuite joint sa langue à la partie, et lui avait appris de la plus belle des façons que non, monsieur le grand détective ne maîtrisait pas toujours tout.

Bien sûr, après que Sherlock a joui dans la bouche de John, et qu'il haletait, les joues rosies par le plaisir, ses prunelles déformées par le désir et l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amant, ce dernier avait eu le malheur de se vanter et de faire remarquer la perte de contrôle de Sherlock. Plutôt que de s'envoyer en l'air, ils avaient alors connu une dispute mémorable à faire trembler les murs. Puis une enquête avait fait tout oublier tout le reste, et quand ils étaient rentrés ce soir-là, ils préférèrent oublier et avoir enfin la partie de jambes en l'air intense qu'ils désiraient ardemment tous les deux.

Depuis, il n'avait jamais reparlé ni de cet incident, ni de l'insolente maîtrise des nuits de Sherlock.

* * *

Et la situation n'avait pas évolué. Encore aujourd'hui, John passait une nuit blanche. Il s'était couché avant Sherlock, comme souvent, et avait respecté toutes les prescriptions nécessaires à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était médecin, il savait de quoi il parlait. Plus d'écran, lecture, musique douce, lumière apaisante, boisson chaude, détente et relâchement. Il refusait d'en arriver au stade des narcoleptiques, et avait mis Sherlock à la porte de leur chambre pour se détendre efficacement.

Au début, cela avait très bien marché. John était détendu et relaxé, et s'était senti partir vers le sommeil. Dans un état de veille second, il avait entendu alors Sherlock arriver sans un bruit, et se glisser sous les draps avec lui, pour entamer sa nuit. Il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à son amant de l'avoir réveillé : ce dernier avait veillé à faire les choses le plus délicatement possible. Mais dix secondes après que le poids familier du corps de Sherlock se fut allongé à ses côtés, John ressentit la respiration de son amant devenir profonde, signe qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil.

L'éclat de jalousie fut si vif et puissant qu'il annihila toutes les tentatives de bien-être tentées jusque-là. Et il fut parfaitement bien réveillé. Commença alors la longue nuit.

Comme souvent, John essaya toutes les positions possibles. Sur le dos. Sur le côté. Sur le ventre. Collé contre Sherlock. Loin de Sherlock. Tentant d'étrangler Sherlock dans son sommeil (ce dernier ne bougeait pas, d'un iota, de toute la nuit. Sans doute pour éviter de se fatiguer). Rien n'allait. Bien sûr, s'accompagnait de ces mouvements le fameux test de température. Avec ou sans la couette, une jambe sortie, ou deux, ou les épaules, ou rien, ou un bras, ou voler toute la couette à Sherlock. Là encore, rien n'y faisait.

Les méthodes comme compter les moutons avaient tendance à oppresser John, tout comme d'imaginer une montre et son tic-tac rassurant et hypnotisant qui faisait plonger dans le sommeil, Le médecin s'imaginait toujours Big Ben et finissait écrasé par l'énorme monument.

Ne restait que la dernière option : attendre. L'épuisement finirait bien par avoir raison de John. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se mit à observer le décor. Entre le radio-réveil à chiffres rouges lumineux de Sherlock (qui narguait très clairement le médecin) et la lune qui se déversait par la fenêtre ouverte, il y avait une relative luminosité dans la pièce. Observant le plafond et les rainures et autres marques dans la peinture ou le bois, l'imagination de John se mit à bondir d'un élément à un autre.

Là, un visage se dessina. Un visage en souffrance, qui plus était. Probablement parce qu'il était terrifié par la libellule qui était juste à côté. Il devait bien y avoir des gens qui avaient la phobie des libellules, et ces gens avaient la tête qui était incrusté dans le bois du plafond et dans l'imagination de John. Cela dit, peut-être que les libellules elles-mêmes (oui, il y en avait deux à la réflexion, mais la deuxième n'était pas tout à fait finie, il lui manquait une aile, c'était tragique) fuyaient les chiens qu'il y avait derrière elles. Un sur le mur, l'autre sur le côté.

John décida que c'était des bull-terriers. Il n'était pas très calé en race de chien, alors il s'imaginait que ça ressemblait à ça.

Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, le médecin poursuivit sa cartographie de la pièce. Lui qui n'avait jamais été fort pour reconnaître les étoiles, ou même les formes dans les nuages, établit rapidement l'existence d'un dragon, qui cachait un trésor, et d'un pot. De cornichons. Parce que c'était bon, les cornichons. Il leur restait des cornichons ? John sentait poindre la fringale. Il avait envie de cornichons, mais aux dernières nouvelles de sa mémoire, le seul bocal qu'ils avaient dans le frigo contenait des yeux de porc, pour une expérience. Donc pas de cornichons. Et pas non plus de moutarde. Donc pas de possibilité de se faire un petit sandwich cornichons-moutarde. De toute manière, Sherlock ne jurait que par la moutarde française, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

Et tiens ! d'ailleurs ; ce truc-là, ça ne ressemblait pas à la France, un peu ? Ça en avait les vagues contours ; on pouvait même distinguer les prémisses de l'Allemagne, en haut, et de l'Espagne en bas. Pas de trace de l'Italie, en revanche, il manquait un bout de Provence, on ne pouvait la rattacher à rien.

À ce propos, John ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait refaire leurs passeports ? Avec Sherlock, on ne savait jamais quand ils pourraient en avoir besoin. Il valait mieux être préparé. Et si John ne se souvenait plus du dernier renouvellement, c'était bien peut-être parce que ça datait.

\- Je vérifierai demain, décréta-t-il. J'en profiterai pour appeler la mairie. Et puis les impôts, aussi, tiens. Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle case je dois déclarer les enquêtes de Sherlock.

Malgré les mots prononcés à voix haute, Sherlock dormait toujours. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, John réalisa que pour cette histoire de passeport, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il lui suffisait d'appeler Mycroft. Mycroft saurait, Mycroft ferait le nécessaire.

John attrapa son téléphone, et rédigea un SMS en ce sens, bafouant allégrement la règle de « pas d'écran avant d'aller se coucher ».

Absorbé par la lumière forte et blanche qui se dégageait du petit écran, John était en train de sombrer dans les méandres de Youtube quand une vibration le surprit.

« Ok. Je m'en occupe immédiatement – MH »

\- Immédiatement ? commenta John à sa voix haute. Je devrais m'excuser un peu plus auprès d'Anthea, parfois.

Le fait que Mycroft Holmes ne dorme pas n'était pas, en revanche, surprenant. John songea soudain que le lendemain, il pourrait même se vanter auprès de son amant en lui disant que son frère lui avait envoyé un SMS, lui qui ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était allé chez le dentiste. De toute évidence, le plus profond de la nuit était une autre circonstance exceptionnelle.

Emporté par ses pensées, John s'apprêtait à réveiller Sherlock pour lui dire de penser à prendre un rendez-vous de contrôle chez un dentiste, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien, Il se ravisa en voyant le visage du détective. Dans une bande dessinée, la bulle au-dessus de Sherlock aurait été avec une représentation de bûches en train d'être sciées. Et vu l'efficacité du sommeil du détective, c'était la forêt Amazonienne qu'il décimait chaque nuit en dormant.

Puis, ses esprits toujours bondissant aléatoirement, il redevint jaloux de son amant, et entama la liste des tentatives pour réveiller Sherlock naturellement. Ni la quinte de toux faussement simulée (et c'est toujours mieux qu'une fausse mort, idiot ! hurla John dans sa tête), ni le coup de pied dans le mollet « par hasard » n'eurent raison du sommeil du détective.

John en était à la réflexion qu'on disait dormir dans les bras de Morphée, et pourquoi ? Et si Sherlock pouvait se faire greffer des bras de Morphée ? Comme ça il l'enlacerait, et il dormirait enf- ... quand le sommeil le faucha.

* * *

Sherlock qui se réveilla parfaitement naturellement, deux heures après, et qui s'étira en cognant John, eurent raison du faible sommeil de ce dernier.

Il sursauta.

\- Hum, bonjour Jooohn, le salua Sherlock en s'étirant de nouveau. J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable, sais-tu ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de remuer.

Le détective avait la marque des draps imprimés près de l'oreille. John, en retour, avait deux cratères sous les yeux, témoin de son manque de sommeil.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- J'ai très mal dormi, répéta Sherlock d'un ton geignard. T'as pas arrêté de bouger.

John le considéra d'un regard indéchiffrable. La violence, c'était tentant parfois.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	23. 22 décembre - Bénabar

_Encore une fois, je vous rassure : je vais bien. C'est pas de ma faute si les chansons qui m'ont inspiré sont pas forcément gaies xD Et encore, dans mes chansons préférées au monde, y'a Nuit et Brouillard (Ferrat), L'Affiche Rouge (Ferré), ou le Galérien (Yves Montand)... Allez les écouter, et ensuite remerciez moi de ne pas avoir écrit dessus xD_

_Allez c'est promis, Noël sera joyeux ;) (d'ici là, je peux rien dire par contre...)_

**22 - Bénabar**

Ce jour-là, tout avait commencé comme un jour ordinaire. Les drames commençaient toujours des jours ordinaires. John, qui accompagnait Sherlock sur des enquêtes en permanence, et lisait des romans policiers (du moins quand Sherlock ne lui en gâchait pas la fin), était bien placé pour le savoir.

Tous les contes, toutes les histoires commençaient un jour normal, sans problème, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, tout bascule. S'ensuivait alors l'enquête, les meurtres, la course-poursuite, l'angoisse, l'attente, le suspense, puis la résolution, enfin, plus ou moins heureuse. Dans les romans, même s'il pouvait y avoir des morts au passage, globalement, les personnages s'en sortaient bien, c'était le symptôme du héros. Dans la vraie vie, aux côtés de Sherlock, c'était parfois très différent. Parfois le point final de leur enquête, c'était des macchabées et plus rien à sauver.

Ce jour-là, ni Sherlock ni John n'avait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. John avait un job de médecin de garde, dans un hôpital de Londres qui avait eu vent de ses absences répétées et injustifiées (il commençait à se tailler une sérieuse réputation sur la place médicale, à force d'être viré pour abandon de poste pour courir après Sherlock la moitié du temps) mais qui croyait en ses talents de médecin urgentistes et qui avait accepté de l'embaucher. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. John faisait des gardes de fin de nuit et début de matinée. Sherlock déposait alors Rosie, six ans au compteur et fort caractère, à l'école. John allait la chercher en fin de journée. Si une enquête venait, Mrs Hudson suppléait de temps en temps, tout comme Molly. Et dans les cas extrêmes, un homme en costume et lunettes noires envoyé par « Onc' Mycroft » faisait le boulot.

Ledit Mycroft arguait toujours haut et fort que ce n'était pas son job que de sacrifier des agents pour aller chercher la belle-fille de son frère à l'école, mais jamais il n'avait failli quand on avait eu besoin de lui. Comme disait Mrs Hudson, lui comme les autres avait succombé au charme des boucles blondes, des yeux très bleus et des fossettes roses.

* * *

Ce jour-là, John était revenu de sa garde en fin de matinée, et comme Sherlock était absent mais n'avait pas besoin de lui, il était allé prendre un repos bien mérité, et s'était profondément endormi, sans oublier de mettre le réveil de son téléphone pour aller chercher sa fille. Il avait ensuite mis son portable en silencieux, et n'avait rien entendu des douze appels en absence qui s'étaient succédés.

* * *

Ce jour-là, au son du réveil, John était sorti de son sommeil pour se préparer à partir pour l'école. À ce stade, bien sûr, il avait vu les appels manqués, mais ils provenaient tous d'un numéro masqué. De la pub ? Sherlock qui avait tenté de le joindre d'un téléphone qui n'était pas le sien ? En tout état de cause, personne n'avait laissé de messages alors John ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça.

Tranquillisé, reposé et de bonne humeur, il était parti à pied à l'école du quartier, où sa fillette suivait brillamment sa scolarité. D'après Sherlock, il lui laissait trois ans pour intégrer le collège d'Eton, et six pour intégrer la fac d'Harvard, Cambridge si elle tenait vraiment à rester au pays. John avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Il avait attendu sa fille, ensuite. Il avait attendu longtemps. Le temps que tous les enfants sortent. Le temps qu'il se demande ce qu'elle fabriquait. Le temps que son cœur commence à s'emballer et que son esprit envisage nombre d'hypothèses.

\- Rosamund Watson ? Elle est partie en début d'après-midi. Quelqu'un est venu la chercher, comme elle ne se sentait pas très bien. On a essayé de vous joindre, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, on a essayé les autres numéros de la liste. Puis on est venu la chercher pour la ramener chez vous.

Le personnel de l'école était souriant, joyeux. Ils ne voyaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils avaient suivi les consignes. Appeler le père. Puis les autres personnes de la liste. Le beau-père avait répondu, informé qu'il envoyait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était venu. Oh, bien sûr, avec son costume un peu trop lisse et ses lunettes noires, il n'avait pas l'air très engageant, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que des agents gouvernementaux à l'aspect surprenant venaient chercher la fillette. Et elle avait accepté de le suivre sans difficulté. L'homme était souriant, courtois, poli, malgré son costume et la forme du holster sous sa veste.

Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas laissé l'enfant partir ? Les monstres, les pédophiles, les assassins, ceux dont les enfants apprennent à se méfier, ils n'avaient rien d'humain. Ils étaient hideux, horribles, très vilains. C'était ce qu'on racontait aux enfants, pour les rassurer. Cela permettait de les reconnaître, de s'en méfier. L'homme blanc, bien rasé et peigné, propre sur lui et aimable, il n'avait rien d'un monstre.

Un instant, John fut rassuré. Cela expliquait tous les appels en absence : l'école avait tenté de le joindre, en vain. S'était rabattu sur Sherlock, qui avait refilé la corvée à Molly et/ou Mycroft, qui avait eux aussi tenté de joindre John. Puis l'agent qui avait récupéré sa fille, n'ayant pas les clés et ne pouvant la ramener à Baker Street, avait dû la ramener avec lui au MI-6, et avait à son tour cherché à appeler John pour lui dire où se trouvait Rosie.

La seule source d'inquiétude restante, c'était que la fillette se sentait mal, souffrait de douleurs au ventre, d'après l'école. John, en bon médecin, et père de famille, imaginait déjà une gastro et les médicaments à prendre.

* * *

Ce jour-là, John quitta l'école après avoir chaleureusement salué le personnel et la directrice, avant de dégainer son téléphone pour appeler Mycroft. Il détestait ça, appeler son beau-frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Docteur Watson, répondit le politicien à la troisième sonnerie.

Il avait toujours refusé de le tutoyer, de l'appeler John, et paraissait toujours exaspéré et débordé quand John appelait. Heureusement, à force de fréquenter le petit frère, John savait reconnaître le jeu d'acteurs des Holmes.

\- Bonjour Mycroft. Vous pouvez me ramener ma fille ? Je serai à la maison sous peu, plus besoin qu'elle vous embête au MI-6 ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Le silence qui lui répondit fut plus sinistre et angoissant que tous les mots du monde.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? articula Mycroft.

\- Je... Je reviens de l'école, Rosie est rentrée plus tôt. On m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu la chercher. J'étais injoignable... Et la description ressemblait à un de vos agents, et...

John n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Il commençait à ressentir la faille béante qui se creusait lentement sous ses pieds.

\- Je suis en Allemagne depuis deux jours, John. Je ne suis pas à Londres. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'appels concernant Rosamund aujourd'hui. Ni donné d'ordres en ce sens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, malgré les mots froids et cliniques, la voix de Mycroft Holmes à l'égard de John Watson était adoucie, et pleine de compassion. Mais aucune compassion au monde ne pouvait alléger la sensation des entrailles qui gelaient sur place, du corps qui se glaçait de l'intérieur.

\- Où est ma fille ? murmura John, arrêté en pleine rue, en plein mouvement, sans même en avoir conscience.

Le silence qui précéda la réponse de Mycroft fut plus douloureux que tout le reste.

\- Appelez Sherlock. Je donne immédiatement des ordres pour que vous ayez le soutien entier et total du MI-6. Anthea est restée à Londres. Elle coordonnera l'opération.

Il raccrocha aussitôt, sans fioriture ni sentiment dont John n'aurait pas voulu de toute manière. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, il réussit à pianoter sur son téléphone pour essayer de joindre Sherlock, cherchant mentalement comment lui annoncer que Rosie, sa filleule et belle-fille, l'enfant qu'il disait ne pas aimer mais qui était toute sa vie, avait disparu.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Sur l'écran tactile venait d'apparaître une photo, adressée par message. Numéro masqué. Rosie, dans son uniforme, attachée, bâillonnée, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Rosie, sa petite fille de six ans, qui paraissait microscopique sur l'écran.

« On a ta fille », proclamait un panneau écrit grossièrement à la main, et posé près de la fillette.

Le monde de John sembla s'écrouler.

* * *

Il avait fallu à douze heures à Sherlock, John, Lestrade et derrière lui toute la police londonienne, Anthea et avec elle tout le MI-6, pour retrouver la fillette. Sherlock était peut-être unanimement considéré comme un connard par la plupart des gens qui les avaient aidés, mais Rosie et ses fossettes étaient le meilleur super-pouvoir au monde. Et pour ça, la plupart des agents avaient été prêts à collaborer sans aucune plainte avec un détective furieux et vociférant et un médecin prêt à tuer quiconque se mettrait sur le chemin qui mènerait à sa fille.

Il avait eu le droit, arme au poing, de participer à l'assaut de la planque des kidnappeurs. Tuer pour protéger était ce pour quoi il avait été formé. Ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait déjà tué, pour Sherlock, pour se défendre, pour leur protection, et il savait vivre avec cette pensée.

Pour Rosie, il en aurait été capable sans sourciller. Mais quand il avait braqué son âme sur le délinquant qui retenait son enfant, il y avait Rosie dans la pièce, et il avait refusé de devenir un meurtrier à ses yeux.

Maîtrisé par le reste de la police, l'enfant avait été libéré et s'était jetée, en larmes, dans les bras de son père et Sherlock, qui la serraient à l'en étouffer, tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre leur poitrine.

\- Papaaaaaaa ! Je suis désolééeee ! Je voulais paaaaas ! Je suis dés-désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle, encore et encore.

\- Désolée de quoi, Princesse ? Tu n'as rien fait !

Elle se recula un peu, les joues humides de larmes, les yeux gonflés et larmoyants, la morve au nez. Le spectacle du trop-plein d'émotions avait, en général, tendance à rebuter Sherlock. Pourtant cette fois, agenouillé dans la poussière d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, câlinant Rosie, il tendit la main pour essuyer le visage de la fillette avec un mouchoir, dans un geste tendre.

Présence rassurante et réconfortante, mais mutique. Sherlock savait quand il devait être là, mais se taire. Le moment appartenait à père et fille, même s'il restait présent parce qu'il était un membre de la famille, lui aussi.

\- Tu m'as dit de jamais suivre un inconnu ! Et je le connaissais paaaas ! Alors je voulais pas, mais il a dit qu'il venait de la part de Onc' Mycroft... Alors je l'ai suivi ! Je suis désolée Papa ! Mais il avait l'air gentil, et, et, et...

Les sanglots submergèrent de nouveau l'enfant, et John la ramena contre sa poitrine, lui jurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. La peur de son kidnapping avait été telle qu'elle s'était concentrée sur ce sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir désobéi à son Papa pour ne pas céder à la terreur.

\- J'aimerais te dire qu'ils ne nous ressemblent pas. Que nous sommes différents. Que tout nous sépare d'un despote, d'un criminel, d'un assassin. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Rosie. Parfois, ils nous ressemblent. Parfois, ils sont comme nous. Et on ne peut pas les reconnaître. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

C'était de la sienne, en tant que père. Ils auraient dû avoir un protocole à respecter quand les agents de Mycroft venaient chercher l'enfant. Ils n'en avaient pas. Ils avaient failli le payer cher, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Vaincue par ses émotions, Rosie dormait sur les genoux de son père dans la voiture de police qui les protégeait. Lestrade achevait de vérifier la zone, et de rendre ses dernières conclusions.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, John. On vous appellera pour le dossier, pour le procès. Ramène là à la maison, conclut le DI à la fin de son exposé.

John hocha la tête. L'histoire n'était pas finie. Et il faudrait sans doute des années à Rosie pour s'en remettre, avec une bonne psychothérapie s'il le fallait. Et pour John, il y avait les mots de Lestrade qui tournaient dans sa tête, à propos du criminel : Ted Taylor, trente-sept ans, père de deux enfants, banquier.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas différents ? murmura-t-il.

Assis à côté de lui, dans la voiture, Sherlock pressa la main libre du médecin, celle qui ne caressait pas les cheveux de sa fille endormie. Ils étaient seuls, le policier devant les ramener à Londres n'était pas encore arrivé, et le détective se permettait alors ce rare geste d'affection.

\- On dit aux enfants de se méfier des ogres et des sorcières, dans leurs contes. Mais les sorcières et les ogres ressemblent à leurs parents, dans la vraie vie. Même les meurtriers sans état d'âme peuvent avoir des enfants. Tu te souviens du chauffeur de taxi, lors de notre première enquête ensemble ? Les oppresseurs ont des femmes, des amis de longue date. Les assassins aiment aussi la musique. Les délinquants et les dealers sont parfois gourmands. Les pédophiles vont au cinéma, au théâtre, lisent des romans. Ils n'ont pas tous l'air méchants. Pourquoi ?

Dans un premier temps, Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais pressa plus fort la main de John, se rapprochant de lui, de l'enfant endormi, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et leurs chaleurs se mêlent, cocon rassurant et protecteur.

\- J'aimerais te dire qu'ils ne nous ressemblent pas, qu'on ne peut pas nous confondre. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Mais ils existent, et c'est la raison pour laquelle toi et moi existons en retour. Pour les trouver, pour les comprendre, et pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, en soi. Sherlock, grâce à son métier de détective consultant, arrêtait tous ces gens qui faisaient semblant de rien, mais cachaient des fous furieux, des tueurs en série. Mais au fond, ceux pour qui la police faisait appel à Sherlock, c'était les pires. Les tordus, les malades, ceux qui avaient souvent un problème psychiatrique.

L'homme qui venait d'enlever Rosie n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie. Il était un type normal. Un simple type normal, qui un matin, s'était découvert une vocation de kidnappeur d'enfants, par chagrin, par désespoir, par vengeance, par folie. Sa femme était décédée sur la table d'opération de John le mois dernier. Un accident de voiture, des blessures trop importantes, sept heures de chirurgie avant que John ne se décide à prononcer le décès et aller l'annoncer à son époux, désormais veuf.

Le chagrin avait fait le reste. Il suffisait de rien. Il suffisait d'un ennemi pour vouloir se venger. John, le médecin ayant échoué à sauver sa femme, était devenu cet ennemi, et il avait alors fomenté sa vengeance, souhaitant lui arracher ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

John, alors que Rosie gémissait dans son sommeil, réalisait qu'il aurait pu être cet homme. Qu'il risquait d'être cet homme. Lui aussi avait perdu sa femme, mais il avait trouvé la force de pardonner (et de faire sa vie avec) à la personne responsable de cet état de fait. Aujourd'hui qu'il avait manqué de perdre sa fille, il se sentait incapable de pardonner à Ted Taylor. Il suffisait d'un ennemi pour devenir un monstre. Et sans la main de Sherlock dans la sienne, sa chaleur contre lui, et le poids de sa fille sur ses genoux, John aurait été capable de le devenir.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	24. 23 décembre - Jean Ferrat

**23 - Jean Ferrat**

_(Petit indice, il est possible que vous connaissiez le texte de par son auteur original, Ferrat n'ayant fait que le mettre en musique pour le sublimer !)_

On avait répété à John qu'aimer, ça faisait mal. C'était douloureux. C'était triste. Il l'avait cru.

Toute sa vie d'enfant, il avait cherché à se prémunir de ce danger d'aimer. En même temps, ses parents, qui étaient censés s'aimer, semblaient n'avoir que pour seul mode de communication les cris et les disputes. Le tout agrémenté de bières (pour son père) et de larmes (pour sa mère). Cela ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de raisons de croire en l'amour. Alors dans ses jeunes années, il préféra fuir ostensiblement les filles, à l'exception de Harry. Mais Harry, ça ne comptait pas, parce que c'était sa sœur, donc pas une amoureuse potentielle.

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à l'adolescence et ses hormones bouleversantes. Il tint bon longtemps, et il avait dix-sept ans quand il craqua et décida de faire taire ses principes. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amour heureux, clamaient ses parents ? John les ferait taire. Après tout, les magazines, les films et les histoires clamaient haut et fort des « forever happy ending », alors il avait décidé d'avoir le sien.

Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'à force de s'être tenu très à l'écart de toutes les filles, il s'en était rendu populaire. En cet âge critique, son désintérêt affiché pour le beau sexe s'était interprété en « ténébreux inaccessible », et les filles aimaient ce qui leur résistait, manifestement.

Harriet, déjà à la fac, avait éclaté de rire en entendant son petit frère lui dire qu'il trouvait ça surprenant.

\- Surprenant ? Vraiment ? La moitié de mes copines a déjà fantasmé sur mon petit frère, et ce depuis toujours ! Maintenant qu'elles savent que tu es sur le marché et que tu as enlevé tes œillères...

Elle lui adressa une œillade complice, qui plongea un peu plus John dans les abîmes de la perplexité. Harry, à sa manière, payait aussi l'héritage des disputes continuelles de leurs parents. Là où John s'était fermé à l'amour, elle avait plutôt décrété que les hommes étaient tous pourris, et qu'elle n'en voulait pas dans sa vie, leur préférant les femmes.

\- Mais tu n'as pas choisi ta sexualité, lui avait fait remarquer John un jour.

\- Oui. Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle de faire croire à Papa et Maman que c'est de leur faute si j'ai voulu devenir ainsi.

John ne trouvait pas ça drôle, mais il était difficile de faire entendre raison à sa sœur quand elle était d'humeur joyeuse et détendue, parfois un peu trop, puisqu'alors rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

* * *

John, dix-sept ans et subitement populaire, put rapidement constater à quel point sa sœur avait eu raison. Même ses amies de fac, plus âgées, s'intéressaient à lui. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver une copine. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre.

Il se tailla rapidement une réputation de bad boy bourreau des cœurs, à son grand désarroi. Il ne voulait en rien enchaîner les filles et les conquêtes, et encore moins leur briser le cœur. Mais les préceptes familiaux étaient fermement ancrés en lui : il ne savait pas tomber amoureux. Il se refusait inconsciemment à ressentir des sentiments, les fameux qui n'auraient pu que le faire souffrir, et se trouvait dans l'incapacité de poursuivre une relation dans laquelle il ne s'impliquait pas émotionnellement. Alors il préférait y mettre fin.

Il en gagna une vie sexuelle riche et intense de nouvelles expériences, et une vie amoureuse désertique et glacée. Ses amis ne le comprenaient pas vraiment, le charriaient régulièrement sur le surnom de John-trois-continents-Watson qu'ils lui avaient donné, entre sa relation avec Li Yu, née au Japon, et Fatou, qui venait du Gabon. Pour eux, John enchaînait les conquêtes, donc les relations, et sa vie amoureuse était donc remplie et parfaite.

John n'avait pas le cœur de leur expliquer. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre. Au fond de lui, il se pensait défaillant, incapable d'aimer, brisé par ses parents comme ils avaient brisé leur mariage.

* * *

Ses débuts à la fac de médecine, à ceci près qu'il avait moins de temps, n'avaient rien changé.

Jusqu'au jour où il s'était tourné vers Mike Stamford, son binôme d'anatomie, pour lui annoncer sa décision :

\- Je pars pour l'armée. J'ai passé les tests. J'ai été pris. Je finirai de devenir médecin là-bas

À ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas sa décision, il avait invoqué l'argument monétaire. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas payer. L'armée prenait tout en charge.

Il ne donna à personne les vraies raisons de son départ. Ce besoin d'adrénaline, de remplir sa vie de quelque chose de fort, rapide, angoissant, qui faisait peur et mal. Et qui lui éviterait de penser aux tourments de l'amour, qui faisaient peur et mal aussi. La guerre plutôt que l'amour. John avait choisi.

* * *

Réformé. Déformé. Son retour à la vie civile avait été douloureux. Sa seule satisfaction, perverse et étrange, c'était d'être disloqué, la jambe boiteuse. Il ne pourrait plus jamais plaire, séduire une fille. Même en se tenant loin des combats armés qui avaient composé son quotidien durant quinze ans, il pourrait continuer à se tenir loin de ce fléau contre lequel on l'avait tant mis en garde.

Et puis il suivit Mike Stamford, bienheureux de le retrouver après tant d'années, dans un labo de Saint Bart, et rencontra Sherlock Holmes. John ne le savait pas, mais le monde venait de changer d'axe.

* * *

Sherlock entra dans sa vie et il entra dans la sienne. À la manière d'une tornade, le détective balaya toutes ces certitudes. Il ne croyait pas en l'humain, en la bonté naturelle. Tout était forcément calcul et manipulation, dans le monde de Sherlock. Et il ne croyait pas en l'amour, évidemment. C'était le point principal sur lequel ils s'accordaient. Pour le reste, John avait entièrement foi en la bonté de l'humanité, sa capacité à s'entraider, là où Sherlock voyait jeu et manipulation.

Ils s'entendaient si bien, se complétaient et s'accordaient, à tel point que c'en était effrayant, que John mit des mois, des années avant de réaliser qu'il était amoureux. Ces sentiments desquels il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart, et dont il avait toujours cru qu'ils ne pourraient venir que d'une fille, il les ressentait avec une violence inouïe à l'égard de son colocataire.

Il l'avait appris, à ses dépens, un soir d'hiver, quand Sherlock n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Il était sur une enquête, et il ne donnait pas de nouvelles. John, cette fois-là, n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Il s'était persuadé que l'inquiétude viscérale qui lui avait rongé l'estomac, l'intestin, et la moitié de ses organes au passage, était simplement une forte amitié entre deux hommes qui vivaient ensembles, travaillaient souvent ensembles, et s'entendaient très bien.

Le retour de Sherlock ne s'était pas fait en silence. Assoupi dans son fauteuil, John avait sursauté en entendant un grand fracas. Il avait bondi sur ses pieds en direction de la salle de bains, éclairée. Sherlock s'y tenait, ensanglanté, tenant contre lui un bras probablement fracturé et entaillé à de nombreux endroits. Il avait des bleus qui jaunissaient déjà à plusieurs endroits du corps, dont le visage. L'un de ses yeux présentait un coquard d'une taille très respectable. Son pantalon était humide de sang, sa chemise déchirée. Il essayait d'ouvrir un paquet de compresse et d'alcool sans faire de bruits, mais n'avait réussi qu'à faire tomber sur le carrelage les instruments chirurgicaux de John, expliquant le bruit.

John, horrifié dans un premier temps, avait vite repris le dessus. Et soigné Sherlock à la manière d'un blessé de guerre, dans leur salle de bains, jusqu'au petit matin. Et en le palpant de toute part, s'assurant de son bien-être et établissant des prescriptions, il avait senti son cœur battre de manière si désordonnée qu'il avait enfin compris. Il aimait cet homme. À la folie. Littéralement. Il aurait perdu la raison pour lui. Il avait perdu la raison pour lui.

\- Merci, John, avait murmuré Sherlock une fois au lit, pansé, le bras bandé (seulement une grosse entorse, d'après John, il avait risqué la fracture).

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'étaient fermés après un sourire de reconnaissance sincère. John avait alors réalisé que le détective était le seul avenir qu'il voulait. Il était le début et la fin de tout, l'horizon de son futur. Il l'aimait à n'en savoir que dire, ni à lui, le principal concerné, ni aux autres.

Il l'aimait jusqu'au sacrifice, jusqu'à la mort. Il l'aimait dans la douleur et le sang.

John savait que tout ne pouvait que mal finir. Sherlock n'avait que mépris pour l'amour. Les prophéties de son enfance se réalisaient : Aimer ne pouvait que faire souffrir. Aimer ne pouvait que le rendre malheureux.

C'était sans doute vrai. La part rationnelle et logique de son être savait qu'il aurait dû y mettre fin, trouver un moyen de s'éloigner durablement du détective. S'il s'en était donné la peine, maintenant qu'il avait repris ses marques à Londres et que son stress post-traumatique n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il aurait pu obtenir un très bon poste de chirurgien traumatique dans un grand hôpital ou une clinique privée. Il aurait pu vivre seul, et plutôt confortablement.

Mais il se complaisait dans une vie dissolue auprès de Sherlock, enchaînant des petits postes dont il était viré pour absentéisme quand trop d'enquêtes survenaient dans leurs vies. Et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Rien ne le faisait se sentir plus vivant et exalté que suivre Sherlock dans son rythme de vie effréné. Il s'épanouissait dans cette adrénaline, ces planques, ces fous rires, ces courses à travers la ville, ces retours en plein milieu de la nuit, clopin-clopant, éclopés mais en vie, et heureux de l'être.

* * *

\- John, John, John, mon ami. Tu étais censé réfréner Sherlock dans ces folies ! Pas le suivre à en perdre la raison !

Ces mots, c'était le DI Gregory Lestrade qui les avait prononcés un soir, en secouant la tête de désespoir. L'homme, avec lequel ils travaillaient régulièrement, était devenu un ami pour John.

\- Trop tard pour ça...

\- Un jour, vous allez vous faire tuer.

John avait haussé les épaules. C'était une possibilité. Elle n'était pas plus effrayante que celle de mourir sur un champ de bataille en Afghanistan. Il avait déjà survécu à une balle dans l'épaule. Peut-être pourrait-il y survivre encore ?

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots du DI, jetés à brûle-pourpoint, avaient figé John en plein geste. Lentement, précautionneusement, il avait reposé sur la table du bar la pinte dont il s'apprêtait à prendre une gorgée. Il cherchait quoi répondre à cette déclaration, quand Lestrade avait ajouté :

\- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. Réponds-moi sincèrement. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, je veux juste la confirmation de ce que je pressens.

John l'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, et Lestrade avait soutenu son regard.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

C'était presque une confirmation, sinon John se serait empressé de répondre non, avant de demander des précisions.

\- Parce que personne ne peut le suivre comme tu le fais, sinon par amour. Et parce que ça se voit, dans ton comportement avec lui, ta manière de le regarder comme s'il était le soleil et que tu étais une planète gravitant autour de lui.

John rougit, une nouvelle confirmation inconsciente. Greg avait l'air doux et bienveillant. Alors il se décida pour l'honnêteté.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé avant lui. Jamais. On m'a élevé en me répétant que l'amour faisait souffrir, alors je m'en suis toujours tenu éloigné, ne m'impliquant jamais dans mes relations. Mais lui... Sherlock... je me suis impliqué sans même le réaliser. Et sans même être dans une relation avec lui. Et je découvre aujourd'hui que mes parents avaient raison. Je l'aime à en perdre la raison. C'est toujours moi qui suis blessé dans notre relation. Mon pauvre bonheur pitoyable d'être à ses côtés, ma faiblesse. C'est moi qu'il insulte et délaisse. Moi qui reste dans l'attente.

Alors que John se sentait tout petit et misérable, à sa grande surprise, Greg avait un immense sourire.

\- Tu sais... si toi tu le regardes comme s'il était le soleil, je crois que lui te regarde comme si tu étais la voie lactée tout entière. Je le connais depuis longtemps, et jamais il n'a regardé quelqu'un comme il te regarde. Tu devrais lui parler.

* * *

Les paroles de Greg avaient résonné longtemps en John. Il y avait réfléchi, longtemps, et il avait pris une décision. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la mettre en application : Sherlock avait sauté du haut de Saint-Bart.

John savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne connaissait plus d'autres saisons que celles que Sherlock faisait naître en lui : les journées alanguis à Baker Street étaient un doux printemps, les enquêtes exaltantes le plus pur des étés. Les recherches et les réflexions, c'était l'automne. Et l'absence de Sherlock, dès qu'il partait sans John, c'était un hiver.

La douleur de sa perte déclencha en John un hiver éternel. Il ne connaissait plus de saisons, que celle du chagrin glacé et gelé.

* * *

Sherlock était revenu, un matin, après deux ans d'absence. Il avait passé la porte de Baker Street, où John vivait encore, dans une sorte de transe, en hibernation. Si son enveloppe corporelle vivait, s'agitait, travaillait, son esprit était brisé. Il avait aimé Sherlock. Il en avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Pardon, John, furent les premiers mots que le détective prononça en réapparaissant.

John, assis dans son fauteuil, le regarda, éberlué. Jamais il ne douta que c'était bien Sherlock, devant lui. Sa raison avait été perdue depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas capable de générer un fantôme aussi tangible et réel.

Il n'y eut alors aucune réflexion pour John. Son instinct prit totalement le pas sur le reste. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à Sherlock, et le repoussa contre le mur le plus proche. Et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Et le détective, fermant les yeux, s'abandonna tout entier à l'étreinte, se fondant dans la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il retrouvait enfin, embrassa en retour. Leurs langues, incapables de parler, communiquaient de la plus belle des manières, se mêlant et s'emmêlant, encore et toujours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparent enfin. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement rougies et blessées par les baisers qu'elles en saignaient. Ils n'en avaient cure. John aimait ce fichu détective à en perdre, littéralement, la raison, pendant deux années. L'amour ne savait être que souffrance, c'était peut-être vrai, car il avait souffert jusque-là. Mais Sherlock l'aimait en retour, et alors plus jamais il ne souffrirait.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	25. 24 décembre - Radiohead

**24 - Radiohead**

La première fois que Sherlock l'avait vu, il avait pensé qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine. Il avait répété ses sourires enjôleurs et ses déductions, ses supplications et ses grands yeux innocents, et se préparait doucement à la libération. C'était presque trop facile, pensait-il. Mycroft, comme toujours, essayait de le sevrer de force, et l'avait fait enfermer dans un énième centre de désintoxication. Le jeu était toujours le même, pour le jeune homme : trouver le maillon faible de l'équipe, s'en servir, utiliser ses points faibles, gagner peu à peu en mobilité, en petits privilèges, puis finalement dérober les clés (ou, pour plus de challenge, du matériel pour crocheter la serrure et ensuite laisser libre cours à ses talents que bien des cambrioleurs lui enviaient) et s'enfuir. Disparaitre des radars de Mycroft, se camer jusqu'à la moelle, faire des listes, une overdose de plus, son frère venait le chercher, l'enfermait, et le cycle recommençait.

* * *

Sherlock avait conscience que sa vie était tordue. Tout comme il savait qu'il était un junkie. Il savait que c'était n'importe quoi, et qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux, dans ces circonstances. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'imaginait rien d'autre de sa vie. Alors il continuait ce jeu pervers qui faisait souffrir son grand frère et blanchir ses tempes.

Au fond de lui, peut-être, le petit garçon pour qui Mycroft avait été son héros et son modèle absolu, était terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour, Mycroft cesse de jouer. Et l'abandonne, à son overdose, aux squats, à l'ambulance qui viendrait peut-être trop tard, à la mort ou à des conséquences tout aussi désastreuses.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Une nouvelle partie venait de commencer, depuis la veille, où il s'était réveillé dans une cellule, sanglé aux chevilles et aux poignets. Sherlock en avait aussi déduit les premières règles. Ce n'était pas un centre de désintoxication classique, mais ça avait l'air de tenir davantage de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il y avait un très grand miroir dans la pièce, auquel Sherlock avait adressé un regard noir pour les médecins qui devaient se trouver derrière la glace sans tain. Des caméras, infra rouge. Aucun angle mort. Une autre pièce, d'après une petite porte. Une salle de bains ? Ce serait un luxe. Mycroft avait pu l'habituer à la toilette au gant, dans le lit, par une infirmière, et à la sonde urinaire. C'était assez rabaissant. Mais même lui ôter son humanité n'empêchait pas Sherlock de gagner.

Sinon, la pièce ne présentait aucun intérêt. Elle était entièrement blanche, ne disposait d'aucun meuble sinon le lit.

\- Ça s'annonce compliqué, mais je relève le challenge ! avait décrété Sherlock à voix haute, sûr que Mycroft aurait son message.

C'était juste après cela qu'il était apparu. Petit, blond, un léger boitement. Deux grands yeux bleus, calmes comme une mer d'été. Sherlock n'avait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose, dans ses prunelles qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Au lieu de quoi, il l'avait analysé et disséqué, avait appris qu'il était un excellent médecin et qu'il avait une sœur. C'était à peu près tout. Il avait l'air profondément doux et bon, parfaitement incapable de tenir face au génie déployé à pleine puissance de Sherlock. Il s'était présenté comme John Watson, son médecin de référence. Et Sherlock avait alors parié en son for intérieur qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine.

* * *

\- Est-ce que je verrais une infirmière, à un moment ? demanda Sherlock.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était là, et il n'avait vu personne d'autre que ce médecin. Il, lui donnait ses repas, lui faisait sa toilette et avaler ses médicaments et palliatifs au sevrage.

\- Vous vous lassez déjà de moi ? demanda John.

\- Ce n'était pas la question.

\- C'est ma réponse.

Ses yeux, joueurs, pétillaient. Sherlock, perplexe, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait l'habitude d'un médecin attitré, et de plusieurs collaborateurs qui lui offraient un plus vaste choix de manipulation et de machination. Là, il ne voyait que John. Il lui faisait la conversation, lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, de ses excellents résultats face au sevrage (Sherlock maîtrisait son corps. Techniquement, il aurait pu arrêter la drogue quand il le voulait. Il n'en avait juste pas envie), lui racontait des anecdotes, discourait de la politique intérieure et extérieure du pays. Sherlock avait découvert un homme capable de lui répondre, de soutenir ses discours, ses diatribes féroces. Il était moins intelligent que Sherlock, mais ne cherchait pas à le concurrencer. Il répondait, dans la mesure de ses moyens, tout simplement.

\- Le challenge ne sera que plus méritant, si vous n'avez qu'une seule personne à tenter de corrompre, non ? avait ajouté John.

Sherlock avait cligné des yeux, vaguement ahuri face au ton chaleureux et presque affectueux de cet homme. Il se sentait un moins que rien. Le pire patient au monde, le pire junkie, à qui on opposait un spécialiste. Cet homme était spécial. Sherlock n'était qu'un camé. Finalement, il allait sans doute tenir plus d'une semaine.

* * *

\- Changement de programme, aujourd'hui, annonça gaiement John en entrant dans sa chambre deux jours plus tard. Vous aimez les échecs ?

Sherlock, toujours sanglé au lit, l'avait regardé d'un air surpris. Théoriquement, il était capable de faire une partie sans le moindre plateau, voire plusieurs à la fois. Mais il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le jeu. Cependant, il doutait que John puisse suivre une partie mentale. Et pour jouer sur un plateau, il fallait une main de libre. On allait le détacher, c'était ça le nouveau programme ?

À son immense surprise, ce fut bien plus que ça : tandis que John babillait à ses côtés de futilités, de son amie Molly qui draguait Mike qui ne voulait rien voir, Sherlock put suivre des yeux un ballet incessant de déménageurs qui allaient et venaient dans la pièce : canapé, chaises, table, plateau d'échec, jeux de société, des livres, des énigmes, des casse-têtes, une télé, et tout un tas d'autres objets hétéroclites vinrent garnir la pièce.

\- Vous ne demandez rien ? interrogea John une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls dans une chambre désormais mieux garnie que l'appartement miteux de Sherlock.

\- Je déduis, répliqua le jeune homme. C'est ce que je fais de mieux.

\- Et que déduisez-vous ?

Sherlock resta muet. Son esprit formulait bien une option, mais il était incapable de l'exprimer à voix haute. Ses yeux se posèrent dans un mouvement d'envie presque violent sur un violon. Ce n'était pas le sien (Mycroft devait l'avoir conservé en lieu sûr), mais il avait quand même envie de jouer.

\- Très bien, reprit John devant son silence. Je vais être honnête. Vous êtes un camé. Vous êtes accro à la cocaïne et aux conneries. Vous aimez l'héroïne de temps en temps, de manière récréative, si tant est que l'héroïne puisse être récréative. Mais au vu de vos doses habituelles de consommation, votre addiction se situe à un niveau trois fois inférieur aux junkies habituels. Alors les doses de méthadone, les séances de psy où vous nous convaincrez de votre sincère repentir pour mieux replonger dès qu'on vous laissera partir, ça ne m'intéresse pas. On m'a donné carte blanche. Je vais vous détacher. La salle de bains est là. Vous serez libre de vos mouvements à tout instant, dans le périmètre de cette chambre bien sûr. La seule personne à pouvoir sortir et entrer, c'est moi. Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous tentez de me forcer ou me contraindre, le service de sécurité vous attrapera. C'est compris ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, abasourdi. Libre de ses mouvements ? Cessé d'être sanglé au lit ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ça. Une évasion serait tellement plus simple à planifier avec tout ce qu'il avait désormais à disposition.

Sans une once de crainte, John défit aussitôt les lanières de cuir qui enserraient ses membres et avaient laissé des marques rouges et douloureuses.

Sherlock, dans un réflexe humain, se redressa aussitôt, presque trop vite, et vit danser des étoiles devant ses yeux.

\- Prenez votre temps pour éviter la chute de tension. Je vais également vous retirer la sonde urinaire, annonça-t-il, ce qu'il fit. Voilà. Une partie d'échecs, maintenant ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Et remporta sans aucune difficulté les cinq parties suivantes.

* * *

Sherlock avait perdu tous ses repères. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il avait regagné sa mobilité, et il n'en avait rien fait. À ceci près qu'il était enfermé, Sherlock n'avait aucune restriction. Il avait demandé (et obtenu) du matériel de chimie, faisait des expériences, dont certaines dangereuses. Il avait demandé de l'acide, des poisons, les avait obtenus. Il mangeait quand il voulait, ce qu'il voulait (dans la limite de ce qu'on lui fournissait). Il avait sa bouilloire, buvait du thé. Il jouait du violon, avalait des bouquins de criminologie et d'entomologie par paquets. Même si les caméras et le miroir sans tain étaient toujours là, il avait presque l'impression que personne ne le regardait. Personne ne le surveillait. Il ne voyait que John.

John venait tous les jours, toute la journée ou presque. Ils discutaient, beaucoup. Parfois ils s'adonnaient à des loisirs complètement différents, mais John restait quand même avec lui, dans la même pièce, avec sa blouse blanche et ses cheveux blonds.

Il ne montrait jamais aucun signe d'inquiétude. Sherlock avait fait de nombreux tests (partir dans la salle de bain un temps incroyablement long, jouer avec ses béchers d'acide, limer le couteau auquel il avait le droit comme couvert), et pourtant John ne bougeait pas. Il continuait de tourner une page de son roman, impassible.

Il faisait se sentir Sherlock plus misérable encore. Il était toujours incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. John Watson était comme un ange. Il était un mythe, il était irréel. Jamais Sherlock ne s'ennuyait en sa présence. John semblait flotter comme une plume au-dessus de son monde, et il était la personne la plus spéciale qu'il avait rencontré de toute sa vie. Et lui, en retour, n'était qu'un Taré, un junkie, un pauvre type enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique en train de développer une relation malsaine avec son médecin.

* * *

Et puis soudain, un après-midi, tout changea. John, qui habituellement déjeunait avec lui, s'était absenté, et Sherlock l'avait mal vécu. Comme un enfant, il avait boudé dans son coin en réaction. Il avait dédaigné son repas, et toutes ses occupations.

Mais soudain son médecin était revenu brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Sherlock, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Il tendait dans sa direction une épaisse liasse de papiers. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.

C'était des dossiers d'enquête, forclose depuis des années, mais jamais résolue. « Un casse-tête d'un nouveau genre ! » avait présenté John. Et il avait eu raison. Sherlock s'était passionné pour ça, s'était plongé corps et âme dans ce projet.

Ensemble, ils avaient étudié chaque document, décrypté chaque déclaration. Sherlock avait réclamé du papier, du fil rouge, des punaises, un grand tableau de liège. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin pour réfléchir, mais cela l'avait fait rire d'imiter les policiers des séries télé.

Et à terme de leur enquête sans bouger de la chambre de Sherlock, ils avaient résolu l'enquête. Du moins, étaient parvenus à une conclusion bien plus satisfaisante que le « affaire classée sans suite ». Les acteurs de l'affaire, cependant, étaient soit décédés soit portés disparus depuis longtemps, et rien ne pouvait venir confirmer les conclusions de Sherlock, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu en voudrais d'autres ? avait proposé John avec un air mutin.

Les yeux brillants de Sherlock avaient répondu pour lui.

* * *

Dès lors, ils avaient résolu des dizaines et des dizaines d'affaires classées sans résolution digne de ce nom. Les jours avaient succédé aux semaines, puis aux mois.

Sherlock était de plus en plus performant, son œil de plus en plus acéré. Parfois il maugréait sur le peu de matériel qu'il avait à disposition, la mauvaise qualité des photos, le manque de pertinence des questions posées lors des auditions. « Si j'avais été là... », « Si on m'avait laissé faire... », « S'ils étaient moins bêtes... » faisaient désormais partie de ses phrases fétiches. Son âme brûlait d'une ardeur nouvelle.

À ceci près qu'ils évoluaient toujours dans une chambre d'hôpital. Avec des caméras. Une glace sans tain. Des médicaments pris régulièrement. Une porte verrouillée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? murmura un jour Sherlock, dans le noir de la nuit, en direction du plafond.

Il ignorait s'il y avait des micros. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de les chercher. Quand John était là, il oubliait qu'il était en prison et que l'ange qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder dans les yeux était son médecin.

\- Ma place n'est pas ici. Je ne suis pas fait pour être ici.

Si on l'écoutait, on avait sans doute la sensation qu'il avait régressé, et qu'il recommençait à vouloir s'échapper de sa cure forcée de désintoxication. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait exprimer Sherlock. Il pensait simplement que sa place n'était pas aux côtés de ce médecin méritant qui semblait avoir fait de lui son patient exclusif. John Watson méritait tellement mieux que lui.

Sherlock aurait voulu être parfait. Lui qui pensait avoir eu un contrôle entier et total sur sa vie, sur son corps, sur son âme, découvrait qu'il n'en était rien. Oui, il aurait pu arrêter la drogue quand il voulait (avec plus ou moins de difficultés, mais il aurait suffi qu'il le décide). Mais il n'en avait pas moins été son esclave. Il l'avait désiré, apprécié, au point de s'en enivrer jusqu'à l'overdose.

Et il n'avait pas changé, depuis les mois passés ici. Certes, il était probablement sevré, désormais, de la cocaïne qu'il prenait auparavant quotidiennement. Il ne ressentait plus les crises de manque qui avaient pu être les siennes au début.

Mais il était pourtant toujours le même junkie. Il avait simplement remplacé la cocaïne par une autre. Et cette nouvelle drogue s'appelait John Watson. Pour cet homme, il aurait voulu avoir un corps parfait, une âme parfaite.

Mais il n'était toujours rien de mieux que ce pauvre junkie camé, ce taré tordu. John Watson était spécial. Sherlock aurait voulu être spécial. Pour lui. Pour qu'il remarque quand il n'était pas là, pour qu'il souffre dès qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. C'était aussi simple que cela, et ça ne se produirait jamais.

* * *

Puis un jour, John cessa de venir. Il passait une grande majorité de son temps avec Sherlock, du matin jusqu'au soir, mais il lui arrivait de s'absenter ponctuellement, ou d'arriver plus tard. Mais jamais il ne s'était écoulé un jour complet sans lui. Si Sherlock tint bon, le premier jour, même s'il refusa de s'alimenter, les jours suivants devinrent pour lui l'enfer et le purgatoire réuni.

Au matin du quatrième jour, alors même qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours, il entra dans une colère noire, une crise de manque de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de la drogue.

\- OU EST PASSÉ JOHN ? POURQUOI NE VINT-IL PLUS ? QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT ? J'EXIGE DE LE VOIR !

Il hurla, encore et encore, en direction des caméras et du miroir. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Depuis des mois qu'ils étaient là, la seule personne qu'il avait vue et avec laquelle il avait parlé était John. Ses plateaux repas continuaient d'être livrés par des anonymes sans visage et sans consistance, qui ne prononçaient pas un mot, mais c'était tout. John Watson était devenu le centre de son univers et on le lui avait retiré, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Dans sa fureur, il entreprit de tout détruire. Dossiers d'enquête, plateau d'échecs, livres, chaises, table, tout vola, s'écrasa contre les murs et la vitre. Même le matériel de chimie, et ses produits dangereux, connurent le même sort. Personne ne vint. Personne ne s'inquiéta des vapeurs des produits risqués, de l'acide qui aurait pu le brûler au troisième degré.

La chambre devint champ de bataille, et Sherlock devint encore un peu plus ce pauvre mec camé, ce taré. Il avait juste voulu être spécial dans le regard de cet homme, et tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était de le faire fuir, fuir loin de lui, fuir loin de sa folie, fuir loin de ses problèmes.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait réveilla Sherlock, qui sommeillait couché en chien de fusil sur son lit. Il n'avait pas de vraie fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur, et donc pas de lumière naturelle, et s'était donc habitué à déduire l'heure en fonction de la luminosité de la pièce. Il avait la mainmise sur son interrupteur, mais s'il sommeillait ou allait se coucher dans la nuit avec la lumière allumée, « on » lui baissait la lumière pour correspondre à la nuit.

Or cette fois, alors que son horloge interne l'avertissait que c'était le milieu de la nuit, tout était encore allumé.

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, tandis qu'apparaissait John dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son premier réflexe, viscéral, fut de se précipiter auprès de lui, dans ses bras. Il n'en fit rien, et resta figé, stoïque.

\- Oh, Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es blessé ?

La voix du médecin était la chose la plus violemment douce que Sherlock avait entendue de sa vie. Il savait que ses poings étaient égratignés, que sa tempe saignait, que sa lèvre était fendue, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Tu ne fermes pas la porte ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

En effet, John si soucieux de toujours entrer immédiatement dans la pièce et refermer la clenche derrière lui ne bougeait pas. Sherlock distinguait un couloir, et personne d'autre.

\- Fermer ? répliqua John avec un spasme nerveux. Pourquoi faire ? Oh, Sherlock, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Ça doit bien faire huit à dix semaines que cette porte n'est plus verrouillée. Jamais. À aucun moment.

Une partie de Sherlock s'en doutait depuis longtemps. L'autre avait refusé de vérifier. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter.

\- J'ai arrêté ta méthadone y'a bientôt trois mois. T'es sevré depuis autant de temps. Tu étais libre de partir depuis aussi longtemps.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il prenait des placebos. D'ailleurs, il avait même arrêté de les prendre et John n'en avait jamais rien dit. Pour le principe, il continuait simplement de les amener.

\- Pourquoi... ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, désespérée.

Il ne savait même pas ce pour quoi il voulait des précisions. Il voulait des réponses autant qu'il en avait peur.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sherlock. On m'a donné carte blanche pour essayer de te guérir. Mais au bout de cinq jours avec toi, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait rien à guérir chez toi. T'étais camé, oui, mais par ennui plus qu'autre chose. Alors j'ai été égoïste. J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper de toi, pour régler ton problème. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais juste rester auprès de toi, continuer de t'entendre parler, réfléchir, utiliser ton brillant cerveau pour tenter de me corrompre et te laisser sortir. Putain Sherlock, tu me l'aurais demandé frontalement et poliment les premiers jours et je crois que je l'aurais fait. Te laisser partir. Au lieu de quoi j'ai été égoïste. J'ai monté ce plan stupide de « recréer un environnement normal » pour toi, en leur arguant qu'avec des occupations efficaces, tu n'éprouverais pas le besoin de te droguer !

Il semblait de plus en plus misérable à chaque phrase, avançant lentement vers Sherlock, qui l'écoutait en silence. Qui écoutait l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et avait peint son existence blanche et vide (à l'image de la pièce, des sangles et du lit) de mille couleurs et joies, s'excuser de l'avoir fait.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Sherlock osait le regarder dans les yeux. Et y lisait le reflet des siens. S'il était un pauvre tordu taré, John Watson était le miroir de ses sentiments.

\- Et ça a marché, putain ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je voulais juste continuer à passer mes journées avec toi, mais plus le temps passait, et plus j'en voulais ! Dieu, Sherlock, j'aurais pu passer mes nuits aussi si je l'avais pu.

Sherlock, d'un mouvement de tête, désigna le miroir.

\- Non, corrigea John. Les caméras ne sont pas allumées et il n'y a personne derrière le miroir. Il n'y a même aucun garde ! Dans cette partie du bâtiment, il n'y a que toi et moi en fait ! Mais j'essayais de me convaincre que j'étais ton médecin, et à ce titre, rester la nuit était déplacé. Mais j'en crevais d'envie. De rester avec toi. De vivre avec toi, et pas seulement cet ersatz de vie !

Il s'était encore rapproché, et désormais Sherlock devait presque loucher pour continuer de le regarder. Il aurait suffi d'un pas pour que leurs corps se touchent.

\- Mais ton frère, mon commanditaire, celui qui me paye, a décidé de me prouver que tu n'avais pas changé, que tu ne faisais que semblant.

\- Il t'a ordonné de ne plus venir, comprit Sherlock.

Mycroft avait compris la nouvelle drogue de son petit frère, et il voulait simplement en vérifier les effets du manque.

\- J'ai échoué à son test, n'est-ce pas, rit-il d'un rire sans joie. J'ai tout explosé, je n'ai pas évolué. Je suis toujours un Taré, un moins que rien qui n'a rien de spécial, face à toi qui es tellement spécial.

\- Échoué ? Tu avais de la cocaïne à portée de mains dans la pièce, et une totale liberté de partir. Ton frère peut bien penser ce qu'il veut. Tu n'as pas échoué pour moi. Parce que ta place n'est ici, Sherlock. Tu n'as rien à y faire. J'ai démissionné hier. Je refusais d'être de nouveau ton médecin, celui qui est payé pour ça, pour reparaître devant toi.

Et sans préavis, le médecin franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparait encore, et embrassa le patient. Qu'importait l'éthique, leurs folies respectives, le fait que Sherlock était accro à cet homme : il l'embrassa en retour à en perdre haleine.

\- C'est toi qui es tellement spécial, Sherlock Holmes, lui murmura John entre deux baisers.

Et pour l'amour de cet homme, Sherlock était presque disposé à croire qu'effectivement, il n'était plus seulement un taré.

* * *

_Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	26. 25 décembre - Noël

_ATTENTION ! Ici, pas de chanson à retrouver... ou plutôt si, mais plusieurs ! Cachés dans le texte, en plein milieu d'une phrase, je me suis amusée à cacher pas moins de TREIZE titres de chansons de Noël ! Il y a donc potentiellement treize points à prendre, en me donnant le titre, et la phrase (ou à peu près) où vous l'avez trouvé ! _

_Petites précisions : il y a quatre titres en anglais, fatalement traduits pour passer dans texte français... soyez attentifs (donc je résume, 9 français, 4 anglais : en 5e, 6e, 7e et 12e position, histoire de vous aider !). De plus, certains ont dû légèrement être adaptés pour passer dans une phrase, gardez l'esprit ouvert... _

_Très sincèrement, je doute que quiconque puisse trouver les 13 (même moi, s'ils étaient pas en gras dans mon texte d'origine, parfois...), mais amusez vous, c'est le but de ce Calendrier !_

* * *

**25 - Noël, sous toutes ses formes**

John s'éveilla le premier, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Sherlock dormait nettement moins que lui. Mais bizarrement, être dans la chambre de son enfance, et la maison de son enfance, semblait le plonger dans une torpeur propice au sommeil. À moins que ce fut la nourriture riche de sa mère, l'ambiance des fêtes, le froid dehors, ou les joutes verbales avec Mycroft. Ou l'ennui, tout simplement. Qu'importait, il dormait, et John en profitait.

La période des fêtes, enfant, avait été sa préférée. L'armée, la guerre, Sherlock étaient ensuite passés par là. Mais depuis Rosie, John avait obligé le détective à fêter dignement Noël. Le détective, de guerre lasse, avait cédé. Il refusait simplement qu'on mente à Rosie en lui parlant du petit papa Noël, ce à quoi John n'avait pas vu d'objections. Depuis toujours, ils avaient donc dit à Rosie qu'elle aurait des cadeaux le 25 décembre. Les magazines, la télé et l'école avaient bien tenté de lui mettre en tête des choses différentes, mais elle ne semblait n'y avoir jamais cru. Elle n'avait cependant rien demandé, à aucun de ses deux pères.

S'étirant de toute sa longueur, John apprécia de pouvoir se coller contre Sherlock pour se réchauffer, tandis qu'un faible courant d'air tentait de s'insinuer sous la couette.

Le détective grogna, gigota, et finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

\- Salut, Amour, le salua John, émerveillé chaque jour un peu plus du spectacle de l'homme qu'il aimait qui s'éveillait.

Sherlock était, encore aujourd'hui, un miracle pour lui. La perte de Mary avait été une perte terrible pour lui, pour Rosamund. John avait toujours aimé Sherlock. Il n'avait cependant jamais réfléchi à la dimension amoureuse ou amicale de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, point barre, ce que Mary avait toujours su et accepté. Enterrer son épouse et âme sœur avait failli le briser. Mais quand dans la main tendue du détective, il avait glissé la sienne, John avait découvert une autre possibilité. Longtemps, il en avait culpabilisé. Plus aujourd'hui. Sherlock était son miracle à lui.

\- John, grommela Sherlock.

Miracle, d'accord. Amants, compagnon, oui. Aimable, certainement pas. Sherlock était toujours Sherlock.

\- Bien dormi, mon amour ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant, toujours avec le sourire, incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui te rend si heureux ? grinça le détective.

John eut envie d'exploser de rire. Sherlock mettait un point d'honneur à râler en permanence, mais il savait que son amant appréciait le moment. Cette année, bien sûr, c'était un peu spécial.

\- Noël, tout simplement, Amour. Et la possibilité de me réveiller avec toi chaque matin, et pas dans un lit vide et froid que tu as déserté parce que tu préfères aller mélanger de l'acide avec des tissus adipeux plutôt que faire l'amour de bon matin...

Ce matin, John colla un peu plus son corps chaud et réveillé contre celui de Sherlock, qui gémit tout bas. Il savait exactement ce que voulait son compagnon, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Noël avait des conséquences désastreuses pour leur vie sexuelle.

\- John, non, repoussa-t-il les mains mutines qui caressaient ses flancs. Tu veux que ta fille soit traumatisée avant ses dix ans ?

Du menton, il désigna, non loin d'eux, le lit de camp duquel dépassait vaguement une touffe de cheveux blonds. La luminosité de la pièce n'était pas très claire du fait de l'heure matinale, mais il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'éclat des cheveux de Rosie. C'était à peu près tout ce qui dépassait de la couette. Pour le reste, l'enfant de six ans était bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures.

\- Tu croyais quoi au juste ? rit John en ramenant ses mains à leur place, sur Sherlock. Que j'allais vraiment te sauter dessus avec ma fille dans la même pièce ? Le fantôme de Mary reviendrait me hanter si je faisais ça !

Sherlock ne releva pas. Il savait que parfois, John parlait encore à Mary comme si elle était dans la pièce, comme s'il la voyait vraiment, ce qui était probablement le cas. Ça ne changerait jamais.

\- Je veux juste des câlins, Sherlock. C'est le réveillon, ce soir ! Et Noël demain !

\- Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? geignit Sherlock, qui ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre réveillon et câlins. Tu m'as fait décorer, installer un sapin, des guirlandes, des chaussettes, des santons, chez nous, tout ça pour rien...

John n'essaya même pas d'argumenter. Avec Rosie, ils décoraient Baker Street chaque année avec plaisir, et généralement, ils le fêtaient à l'appartement. Cette année, c'était différent. Sieger Holmes avait eu un accident cardiaque, qui l'avait fatigué. Et avait rappelé à Sherlock et Mycroft que leurs parents n'étaient pas éternels.

Dans un élan de folie, profondément manipulés par leur mère, ils avaient proposé de fêter tous Noël chez les parents Holmes. John avait trouvé l'idée excellente, mais s'était inquiété de Mrs Hudson, qui ne partait plus pour les fêtes depuis que sa hanche ne lui permettait plus faire le trajet jusqu'à chez sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule.

\- Qu'elle vienne ! avait déclaré Violet Holmes. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

C'était ainsi que la maison familiale des Holmes se retrouvait bien pleine.

Mycroft, Gregory et Sephy, leur fille, partageait la chambre d'enfance de Mycroft. Sherlock, John et Rosie celle du détective. Les parents Holmes conservaient la leur. Mrs Hudson était bien installée dans la chambre d'ami, et Molly, qui était seule et qu'ils avaient embarqué dans cette histoire, avait élu domicile sur un canapé-lit du bureau. Les repas étaient animés, la maison pleine de vie.

Sephy et Rosie, respectivement dix et six ans, se chamaillaient dans un minimum de trois langues (anglais, allemand, français), en se faisant rabrouer par leurs grands-parents (de sang ou non) à chaque erreur de langage. Elles passaient ensuite aux insultes en russe, qu'elles étaient les seules à maîtriser, à l'exception de Mycroft, qui travaillait dans un coin et avait autre chose à faire que d'arbitrer les conflits des deux cousines, qui s'adoraient de toute manière. Et l'aîné avait beau s'estimer trop vieille pour la Reine des Neiges 2, qui venait de sortir au cinéma, il profitait de l'âge de la cadette pour jouer avec elle en discourant passionnément du film. La séance avait été épique. Greg et John, résignés, avaient accompagné les deux fillettes. Dans un élan de folie, Mycroft et Sherlock les avaient accompagnés : ils avaient tant critiqué qu'ils s'étaient fait sortir de la salle par des parents en colère, et que Greg et John en avaient été quitte pour une deuxième séance avec leurs filles, qui arguaient n'avoir pas pu suivre dans de bonnes conditions la première fois !

Comme les trois quarts de la maisonnée venait de Londres, Mycroft, dans un grand élan de désespoir, avaient emprunté une voiture ministérielle pour déplacer tout le monde, et amené son chauffeur, Toby, qui passait les fêtes en famille non loin d'ici.

\- Toi, moi, Sherlock : trois. Onc' Myc', Onc' Greg, Sephy : trois. Papy et Mamy : deux. Marraine et Mamie Hudson : deux. Ça fait dix.

Sur le trajet, alors que Mycroft et Sherlock s'ignoraient tout en se lançant à intervalles réguliers des regards moitié désespérés, moitié furieux (-_c'est de ta faute -non, c'est la tienne)_, Rosie avait attiré l'attention de son papa pour lui faire part de ce calcul hautement important. John avait alors éclaté de rire, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui.

\- Dix ! On sera dix ! Tu as entièrement raison, Rosie, on sera dix ! Dix, comme les _dix petits nègres_ ! À la fin, il n'en resta plus qu'un ! À votre avis, ce sera lequel ?

Sherlock et Mycroft paraissaient tellement décidé à se mener une bataille rangée que la possibilité le faisait mourir de rire, et Greg s'était rapidement joint à son hilarité. Molly avait esquissé un sourire amusé, et Mrs Hudson avait tenté de les calmer, mais les coins de sa bouche frémissaient tant elle essayait de retenir son fou rire, elle aussi.

Comme de bien entendu, seuls les frères Holmes n'avaient pas desserré les dents.

\- Revois tes classiques, John. À la fin, il n'en resta plus aucun.

\- Relis tes classiques, mon amour, avait répliqué tranquillement John. À la fin, il y en a bien un qui n'était pas mort. Tu ne l'avais pas déduit en le lisant ? le taquina-t-il.

Ils avaient passé ensuite le reste du voyage à expliquer aux deux plus jeunes de quoi parlait le livre d'Agatha Christie, et à supporter la bouderie frustrée de Sherlock. John n'en avait pas fait grand cas. il avait l'habitude.

Et puis, il n'avait pas eu entièrement tort. Si la présence de leur mère comme arbitre, et la faiblesse de leur père, plutôt diminué, calmaient le jeu, les deux frères pouvaient exploser à tout moment, et se lancer dans des joutes verbales qui tendaient plutôt vers le pugilat, et où aucun des autres membres de la pièce ne comprenait grand-chose.

John, plus amusé qu'autre chose, avait décidé d'en prendre son parti. Et avait commencé à noter les scores. Greg s'était rapidement joint à lui, et depuis, ils pariaient tous allégrement sur qui remporterait le match « Holmes' Brother » à l'issue de la semaine de vacances. Mycroft devançait son cadet d'une courte tête, pour l'heure, ce que John se gardait bien de dire à son amant.

* * *

\- Nous sommes le vingt-quatre. Nous rentrons le vingt-huit. Fais le calcul, génie.

\- J'en peux plus, geignit Sherlock.

Ils étaient là depuis deux jours. John allait en attendre parler pendant des mois après ça !

\- Sois patient, c'est le meilleur moment qui commence, et puis...

Soudain, apercevant quelque chose par la vitre, John s'interrompit et se redressa brusquement, arrachant les couvertures à Sherlock, qui protesta vigoureusement.

\- Et il neige ! Regarde Sherlock, j'ai vu passer un flocon ! Sherlock, il neige ! Oh, ça va être fabuleux ! Le plus beau Noël du monde ! Regarde, Amour !

L'amour en question avait poussé un profond soupir désespéré avant de laisser retomber dans les draps, tournant résolument le dos à John, presque vexé. Cela n'enraya en rien l'enthousiasme de John. Qui, avec ces cris d'orfraies, finit par réveiller sa fille également.

* * *

Sherlock avait replongé dans la torpeur du sommeil, mais Rosie et John, bien réveillés et excités, s'étaient levés pour déjeuner et regarder tomber la neige.

Lentement mais sûrement, le reste de la maisonnée les avaient rejoints, chacun dans un style inimitable.

Sephy ne jurait que par son pyjama intégral licorne bleue, avec une capuche surplombée par une corne.

Mycroft n'apparaissait à la table du petit déjeuner que dans un costume trois-pièces, cravates et bouchons de manchette inclus. Un jour, John oserait demander à Greg s'il dormait comme ça, aussi. Dans l'imaginaire de John, l'homme politique pouvait même dormir debout, comme une statue, une heure et hop, il reparait, batteries rechargées.

Suivirent Violet et Sieger, encore en pyjama, sur lesquels ils passaient pulls et robes de chambre. John adorait le pyjama à carreaux écossais de son beau-père, mais Sherlock avait fermement exprimé son refus catégorique.

Mrs Hudson, déjà réveillée depuis un moment, portait déjà une de ses sempiternelles robes pourpres, et tricotait une écharpe pour Rosie, qui ne savait pas encore si elle était ravie ou si elle devait avoir peur du résultat.

Molly, la malheureuse qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée, finissait par être réveillée par les voix qui s'interpellaient, se passaient la sauce, le sucre, le thé et le miel, et apparaissait à son tour, dans son pyjama classique, rehaussé de fleurs et de hiboux. Ils avaient découvert que la jeune légiste avait une grande passion pour les hiboux et les rapaces nocturnes, qu'elle transmettait assidument à sa filleule. John avait songé qu'entre ça et les expériences à l'acide, sa fille était parée pour affronter les plus grandes bizarreries de la vie.

Généralement, Greg fermait le bal des présents au petit-déj, aussi débraillé en T-shirt et bas de pyjama que son compagnon était tiré à quatre épingles. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il avait deux semaines complètes de congés, et il les passait principalement à dormir. Flic était un métier plus épuisant qu'il n'en avait l'air, et Greg récupérait des années et des années de carence de sommeil.

Comme d'habitude, le ballet des allées et venues évoluait. On entrait dans la pièce, la quittait, prenait possession des salles de bains, disait bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants qui entamaient le petit déjeuner quand on l'avait fini depuis une heure, le tout dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Rosie, ce matin-là, s'extasiait sur le kigurumi de sa cousine, et John la voyait venir gros comme une maison. Elle n'aurait pas à tenter de le persuader trop longtemps. Il savait qu'il y en avait un dans les paquets qui attendraient Rosie sous le sapin demain.

\- Ça me rappelle... commença Greg qui émergeait à peine de sa tasse de café. La fois où on a réussi à déguiser Sherlock en petit renne au nez rouge. Pour le bal de la police. Tu te souviens, John ?

Il en pouffait presque de rire rien que d'y penser, et John n'était pas loin de partager son hilarité.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs celui-là, tiens ? demanda Greg avec un bâillement.

\- Il a fait semblant de se rendormir quand Rosie et moi nous sommes extasiés sur la neige qui tombait. Il doit être en train d'errer à l'étage en se demandant comment survivre une journée de plus à tous ces gens réunis sous le même toit, répondit philosophiquement John en soufflant sur sa troisième tasse de thé de la journée. Tu sais que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve ce costume, d'ailleurs ? Par contre, je dois toujours avoir les photos.

Greg, parfaitement réveillé, eut un grand sourire qui était révélateur de son envie de se remémorer, photos à l'appui, le ridicule du détective déguisé en Rudolf.

Sephy et Rosie, bien sûr, ne manquèrent pas l'occasion pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, les parents Holmes se joignirent à la découverte. Molly, qui avait vu de ses propres yeux le déguisement, en profita pour s'éclipser à la douche, et Mrs Hudson continuait de compter ses rangs de maille de laine.

John, en relevant les yeux, croisa dans l'embrasure de la porte le regard de son amant, enfin décidé à venir les rejoindre. Il paraissait vaguement agacé, mais totalement résigné. Il ne put résister aux pupilles luisantes de joie de son amant. John ne parvenait pas à masquer sa joie.

Ses Noël d'enfance avaient été joyeux, bruyants, entourés de cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes, neveux, nièces et compagnie. John en gardait des souvenirs flous, mais bruyants de joie. Les fêtes, alors que les enfants grandissaient, s'étaient espacées jusqu'à devenir inexistantes. Retrouver cette ambiance familiale, détendue, chaleureuse, était tout ce qui faisait plaisir à John.

Et Sherlock cédait toujours à ce qui faisait plaisir à John.

\- Père, j'peux aller me promener ?

Sephy trépignait depuis deux heures. La neige avait arrêté de tomber, et elle tenait bien au sol. Rosamund, très sage et silencieuse que ça en devenait louche, attendait que sa grande cousine obtienne l'assentiment parental pour aller négocier le sien. Comme si elles avaient besoin de ça. Greg et John trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de faire une bataille de boules de neige. Mais pour Sephy, c'était la parole de Mycroft, pourtant son père non biologique, qui avait voix d'évangile.

\- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Mycroft, préoccupé par autre chose. Maman, est-ce que tu aurais vu mon dossier violet ?

\- Celui dans une pochette plastifiée ? Il est dans la cuisine, sous la passoire de pommes de terre.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a remis une bûche récemment dans la cheminée ? demanda Sieger.

\- Mrs Holmes, je peux vous emprunter ce roman ? demanda Molly.

\- Appelle moi Violet, voyons ma chérie !

Dans ce joyeux bazar de conversations impromptues et dénuées de sens, Sephy souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait explicitement demandé à « aller se promener » et non pas jouer dehors. Elle venait donc d'obtenir l'autorisation de s'éloigner dans la forêt, sous la neige blanche immaculée, elle en avait déjà hâte !

\- Olaf ? murmura-t-elle, complice, à sa cousine.

Rosie acquiesça solennellement. Il fallait tenter de donner vie à un Olaf des neiges !

* * *

Comme de juste, Rosie avait accompagné sa cousine. Et John et Greg les deux fillettes. Sherlock, quand il avait appris le programme, s'était joint à l'équipée, mais c'était davantage pour l'idée de laisser les gamines courir devant et plaquer John contre un arbre pour l'embrasser que par véritable envie d'aller se promener. Molly et Sieger disputaient une partie d'échec.

Mycroft travaillait en se lamentant sur l'état de son dossier violet (dont dépendait la sécurité et l'avenir du monde, à l'entendre, et qui était désormais tâché de fécule de pommes de terre._ Le mot « Vacances », tu connais, Myc' ?_ avait demandé Greg). Mrs Hudson et Violet se disputaient en cuisine sur la recette de la sauce aux airelles.

La neige crissait sous les pas des marcheurs, à travers les arbres de la forêt que Sherlock connaissait comme sa poche, pour y avoir grandi. Greg, solidaire avec son ami, jouait avec les deux fillettes pour mieux laisser les deux autres adultes se bécoter contre un beau sapin, « mon beau sapin, où j'avais construit une cabane tout seul dedans que j'étais enfant ! » avait précisé Sherlock.

Les gamines chantonnaient qu'elles allaient « _Dans l'inconnu_ », en rythme avec Greg, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les paroles. Déjà que _Libérée Délivrée_ lui avait donné des maux de tête…

\- ATCHOUM ! avaient soudain éternué simultanément les deux filles, faisait trembler les feuilles alourdies par la neige des arbres.

Le médecin en John avait aussitôt repris le dessus, et constaté en se détachant de Sherlock, que les deux fillettes, à force de courir dans la neige, lancer des boules et tenter d'échapper à Greg qui les poursuivait en riant, elles avaient détaché écharpes et bonnets, et enlevé leurs gants.

\- ATCHOUM ! recommença Rosie.

\- Et vive le vent d'hiver ! décréta le médecin. À la maison tout le monde, avant de prendre froid ! Grog et lait chaud au programme.

Le regard de Sephy s'illumina.

\- On pourrait faire des sablés avec ?

\- Si ta grand-mère est d'accord, valida son père.

Les deux petites ne se firent pas prier. Elles avaient désormais un nouvel objectif. Jouer à Elsa et Anna pouvaient attendre un peu ! Au pire, elles feraient jouer le reste de la maisonnée aux devinettes, comme dans le film.

\- Sherlock, tu nous ramènes avant qu'on ne finisse perdus et frigorifiés dans un labyrinthe végétal comme dans _Shining_ ? réclama John.

Ils en furent quittes, sur le chemin du retour, à expliquer à des enfants bien trop jeunes de quoi parlait le film de Stanley Kubrick. Ce à quoi Sephy, pragmatique, conclut :

\- Et bien maintenant à cause de vous, on est totalement spoilées et on pourra jamais le voir parce qu'on saura déjà la fin !

Par principe, Rosie approuva, comme à tout ce que disait l'enfant de quatre ans son ainée.

\- De toute manière, trancha John, je ne te laisserai jamais regarder ce film avant tes dix-huit ans. C'est trop flippant et tu ferais des cauchemars.

\- Dix-huit ? T'es dur, John. Moi j'aurais dit seize. C'est pas ce qu'on fait de plus flippant, de nos jours, argumenta Greg.

Sherlock, indifférent à leurs différends, marchait en tête d'un pas morne, toujours frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans sa très profonde et intense séance avec John. Quand il avait trop de monde autour d'eux, il avait toujours la désagréable sensation de perdre son amant au profit d'une meute affamée qui s'appelait la foule. Sherlock savait qu'il était injuste, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était le mieux placé, depuis toujours, pour savoir à quel point John Watson était un homme bon, altruiste et lumineux, et ne pouvait que comprendre ceux qui voulaient se réchauffer dans sa lumière.

Mais Sherlock avait été patient et complaisant des années durant, allant même jusqu'à tolérer Mary (qui, bien qu'il l'aimât profondément, lui avait ravi John). Il avait du mal, aujourd'hui, à partager son compagnon avec d'autres, a fortiori quand ces autres étaient sa famille.

Une main se glissa soudain dans la sienne. Sans jamais cesser de se disputer avec Greg sur le degré d'horreur de L'Exorciste par rapport aux franchises du style sur la Nonne, John avait accéléré pour prendre la main de son amant dans la sienne.

Sherlock sourit. John savait toujours ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Une fois rentrés, les deux filles disparurent dans la cuisine pour convaincre leur grand-mère, déjà débordée par la préparation du repas de Noël (ils avaient offert leur aide, du moins pour John, Greg, Molly et Mrs Hudson, mais la vieille dame s'était montrée inflexible et régnait en maîtresse sur sa cuisine), de faire des sablés à la cannelle et au citron.

Sherlock disparut dans les étages à peine la porte franchie, et John fut soulagée d'entendre Molly se proposer de faire de la pâtisserie avec les deux plus jeunes.

\- Promis, je n'empiéterai pas sur votre cuisine Violet, mais si vous avez assez d'ingrédients, ça leur ferait tellement plaisir... je ne suis pas bonne cuisinière, mais ces gâteaux-là, je sais faire !

Violet acceptait une armada de petites mains qui allaient mettre du bazar partout dans son royaume, et même de partager sa recette familiale quand John monta l'étage. Toute la maisonnée se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, dans les pièces à vivre illuminées et réchauffées par le feu que Sieger entretenait avec passion dans la cheminée. Dans la journée, l'étage, constitué des chambres, était morne et froid. Pourtant, c'était là que se trouvait Sherlock, étendu sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

John le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à une enquête ou un casse-tête. Il avait simplement besoin de solitude et de silence.

John, sans un mot, s'allongea à ses côtés, sur les draps, et les recouvrit d'une couverture que Violet leur avait donné, au cas où ils aient froid dans la nuit.

Dans le lointain, les cloches sonnaient. Celles de l'église environnante, qui annonçait probablement une heure. Ou une demi-heure. Ou un quart d'heure. John n'y avait jamais rien compris, de toute manière.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre plus tôt ? demanda doucement John au bout d'un moment à simplement enlacer le corps pâle du détective, et à partager sa chaleur avec lui.

\- A Noël dernier, ce n'était pas si dur, répondit Sherlock d'une voix presque triste.

\- Nous étions chez nous, même si tes parents étaient venus pour les fêtes. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi d'être ici. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être à la maison. Et puis, tu as forcément des souvenirs de Musgrave et de Eurus qui remontent, et je sais que c'est dur.

Sherlock émit un bruit étrange, à moitié un sanglot, à moitié un claquement de langue, et John savait qu'il avait raison. En période de fête, il y avait toujours cette règle implicite : ne pas parler de la benjamine Holmes. Rosie et Sephy, qui ne savaient pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, respectaient elles aussi ce tabou. John savait que la situation était difficile pour tout le monde. Les parents Holmes avaient découvert le mensonge de leur fils aîné, et une parfaite étrangère mutique et n'ayant aucun intérêt pour eux en rencontrant leur fille. Mycroft souffrait des années de mensonge, de dissimulation, de ce poids du secret qu'il avait porté si jeune et des années durant. Il souffrait aussi de voir que malgré les années, il ne serait jamais un frère pour Eurus, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sherlock. Ce dernier, enfin, avait du mal à faire la part des choses entre ses souvenirs d'enfance récupérés, le jeu cruel auquel Eurus s'était adonné avec eux, et la pression que ses parents et Mycroft mettaient sur lui pour conserver le contact avec sa petite sœur.

Cela avait beau faire plusieurs années, les lacérations dans les cœurs de tous les protagonistes étaient toujours là. Alors à Noël, ils faisaient tous semblant de rien. John aussi, de facto. Il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée de cette famille dysfonctionnelle, et n'avait pas son mot à dire que comment ils géraient leurs relations et émotions. Dans la mesure où Violet et Sieger considéraient Rosie comme leur petite-fille même si elle ne leur était pas reliée par le sang, il espérait avoir voix au chapitre dans quelques années, quand elle serait à même de comprendre les secrets de famille.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? redemanda doucement John en serrant un peu plus le corps de son amant contre lui, constatant son absence de réponse.

Sherlock secoua la tête contre lui.

\- Non. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi. Et ton bonheur, et tu aimes être ici.

\- Je ne suis pas heureux si c'est à ton détriment, Amour.

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ça va. Ce n'est pas facile, parce que c'est bruyant, agressif. Parce qu'il y a Mycroft, et qu'il est d'une arrogance insupportable !

John ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un bruit de bouche vexant, mais Sherlock préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Il n'était évidemment jamais arrogant, c'était évident !

\- Si je peux m'isoler, réfléchir, arpenter mon Palais Mental régulièrement, ça va, reprit Sherlock. Je ne prétends pas être heureux ici, dans cette situation, mais je n'en suis pas malheureux pour autant, rien qui nécessite que tu te prives et que tu prives Rosie du Noël qu'elle apprécie.

L'argument de Rosie fit mouche. John se moquait de son propre bonheur, de vexer les parents Holmes en partant au plus tôt, mais la joie de sa fille était sa première et sa dernière priorité au monde.

\- D'accord, Génie. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Sherlock se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses qu'on a combien de temps avant qu'on vienne nous chercher ?

\- Suffisamment de temps. Comment est l'insonorisation de ta chambre est un problème qui me préoccupe davantage !

John avait un regard affamé posé sur le corps de son amant. Partager une maisonnée avec toute leur famille et leur chambre avec Rosie avait des conséquences directes sur sa libido prête à tout.

Sherlock, de son côté, faisait de tête l'inventaire de toutes les expériences bruyantes qu'il avait pu mener dans cette chambre, le nombre de fois où il avait fait le mur en silence, et l'orientation de la pièce par rapport au rez-de-chaussée et les matériaux des murs (porteurs ou non, isolants ou non)

\- Va fermer la porte à clé, ordonna le détective.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le temps qu'il revienne vers le lit, Sherlock était déjà à demi-nu, pour « gagner en temps et en efficacité ». John était totalement d'accord. Il se jeta littéralement sur le corps offert de l'homme qu'il aimait, butinant de ses lèvres impatientes chaque centimètre de peau dénudé. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas vraiment le temps pour des préliminaires approfondis, mais l'odeur intime et le goût de la peau de Sherlock lui manquait beaucoup.

* * *

\- Regarde, Papa ! On a fini tous les sablés !

Rosie était si fière de ses réalisations culinaires qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué l'absence de son père. Les autres adultes, pour certains, semblait parfaitement au courant de ce qui venait de se produire, comme Greg qui fit un clin d'œil à son ami. Mycroft, toujours rivé à son ordinateur en marmonnant quelque chose sur le cours de la Bourse slovène, n'avait rien remarqué. Molly avait été trop occupé par les enfants, Mrs Hudson par son roman. Sieger sourit à John en attisant le feu.

\- Super, chérie ! la félicita John. On peut y goûter ! Tu connais la passion de Sherlock pour le sucre, il sera ravi !

\- Au fait, quelqu'un nous accompagne à la messe de minuit ? demanda Sieger tandis que Rosie filait pour offrir un sablé à Sherlock.

Elle attendait l'assentiment de Sherlock bien plus que celui de John. Tout comme Sephy ne serait satisfaite que lorsque Mycroft aura adoubé son travail, nonobstant tous les compliments de Greg. Les deux amis se lamentaient souvent ensemble du charisme des deux frères Holmes face aux pères biologiques.

Mycroft, justement, releva la tête, toute Slovaquie (ou Slovénie, John avait déjà oublié) mise de côté.

\- Pardon ? Quelle messe ?

\- La messe de No...

\- Il est hors de question d'aller à la messe, trancha Mycroft.

Sur la question de la religion, les deux frères s'entendaient parfaitement. John gardait un souvenir encore hilare d'une enquête de son amant, qui avait trait à un prêtre catholique. Il se trouvait que pour des raisons d'état, Mycroft s'était retrouvé impliqué aussi. Trois ans après, le fou rire de John face au visage de ce pauvre homme était intact.

\- Mais il y a la grande crèche ! Et à minuit, quand naît le divin enfant, on le place entre le bœuf et l'âne gris ! C'est un grand moment ! argumenta Sieger.

Mycroft se gonfla de colère comme une baudruche. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Sherlock, installé prudemment à l'écart mais redescendu au salon, intervint.

\- Enfin Mycroft, il n'y a rien de mal à croire en Dieu voyons.

\- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ? explosa Mycroft.

Sherlock ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Par contre, il adorait énerver son frère et rien ne l'occupait et ne l'amusait plus, présentement, qu'une bonne joute verbale avec son grand frère bien aimé chéri. Dix secondes plus tard, ils commencèrent une formidable dispute qui partait très haut dans les décibels.

John sortit un carnet de sa poche, faisant tourner les pages pour trouver la bonne.

\- On en était où ? demanda Sieger en s'approchant. Je penche pour Sherlock sur celle-là. Mycroft s'est enflammé trop rapidement.

\- C'était avantage Mycroft, répondit Greg en consultant les notes de John par-dessus son épaule. Mais je partage votre opinion. Sherlock va revenir au score cette fois.

John acquiesça. Molly lui fit un signe discret de la main, lui mentionnant son vote sur la dispute en cours, avant d'en retourner à sa discussion avec les deux jeunes filles. Mrs Hudson, après une minute d'analyse, fit de même. Violet sortit de sa cuisine pour prendre part au vote.

Perdus dans leur dispute, Sherlock et Mycroft ne remarquèrent rien du tout tandis que John consignait le tout.

* * *

Le réveillon fut fastueux. Violet Holmes était une incroyable cuisinière, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'étonner John et Greg, au vu des capacités désastreuses de leur conjoint respectif en la matière.

\- Sherlock y met simplement de la mauvaise volonté, releva Sieger. Il avait suffi de lui dire que c'était de la chimie appliquée, plus jeune, pour qu'ils réalisent des prouesses. Il fallait juste beaucoup de patience car chaque réalisation prenait trois semaines de calculs divers, et trois heures de réalisation à la virgule près...

\- Pour Mycroft en revanche, c'est inexplicable, renchérit son épouse. C'est bien l'un des rares domaines où il est aussi incapable !

Greg ricana.

\- Merci pour le « incapable », marmonna Mycroft, résolument vexé.

\- Surtout qu'en plus, y'a pas grand-chose que tu peux dire, toi aussi Papa, hein ! intervint Sephy. T'es aussi nul que Père ! Voire plus parfois !

L'intervention déterminée de la jeune fille les fit tous éclater de rire, et rougir Greg, qui reconnut de bonne grâce que sa fille avait raison.

Rosie, refusant d'être en reste, ajouta que elle, son Papa était bien plus doué que Sherlock, et Molly préféra intervenir et parler des capacités désastreuses de sa mère en cuisine avant que le débat ne s'envenime. Tous les adultes lui en furent très reconnaissants.

Passé cette légère crise, l'ambiance de Noël était au rendez-vous, à la grande joie des plus petites de la famille. Et voir la joie sincère sur leurs visages suffisaient à mettre en joie tous les adultes présents. Même Mycroft, à un moment donné, fini par desserrer la cravate de son costume trois-pièces. Bien sûr, Sherlock et lui sortaient à intervalles réguliers parfois même ensemble, pour "prendre l'air", ce que même Rosie avait traduit par "fumer une cigarette" en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais globalement, même les membres les plus récalcitrants de la famille Holmes au sens étendue du terme s'étaient pliés de bonne grâce aux crackers, jeux de société, admirer le sapin illuminé, et apprécier le réveillon.

* * *

En fin de soirée, malgré les protestations bougonnes de Mycroft, les parents Holmes entreprirent de rejoindre l'église du village pour assister à la messe de minuit. Rosie et Sephy, intriguées par le principe, ajustèrent bonnets et gants pour suivre leurs grands-parents.

\- Tu viens pas ? demanda Rosie à son père, qui l'aidait à se préparer.

\- Désolée Princesse, la religion et moi, on n'est pas très copains. Mais tu peux y aller, toi.

Sherlock marmonna à voix basse qu'il se demandait quand John avait cessé de croire en un concept aussi stupide que la religion : avait-il dû attendre de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule, ou bien la première crise de violence de son père alcoolique avait suffi ?

John fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Mycroft n'avait émis aucun commentaire, mais il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie de laisser sa précieuse enfant partir écouter un tissu d'inepties.

\- Elle se fera sa propre opinion, Myc'. Elle est suffisamment grande pour ça, maintenant. Ne la prends pas pour plus belle qu'elle ne l'est ! lui avait asséné Greg.

\- Douce nuit, sainte nuit de Noël, nous voilà ! déclama Sieger en partant dans la nuit froide et claire.

Il était bien plus de minuit quand ils rentrèrent. Mycroft avait recommencé à bosser en leur absence, et ferma prestement son ordinateur en se composant l'air le plus innocent et le moins crédible du monde.

\- Alors, c'était bien ? demanda gentiment John à sa fille en l'aidant à enlever son manteau.

Dans l'entrée, tous se pressaient pour accueillir les promeneurs de minuit. Rosie et Sephy tombaient de sommeil, la tête dodelinant, les paupières alourdies et papillonnantes. Rosie trouva néanmoins la force d'asséner, à moitié endormie :

\- Franchement, c'est pas un peu con de croire qu'un petit garçon né dans la paille était le fils d'une entité qui n'existe pas et qui dirige tout ? Faut quand même pas être net pour imaginer que quelqu'un a tout pouvoir sur nous !

Sephy approuva vivement, et il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître la touche de l'ainée des cousines dans la formulation de Rosie. Mais au moins, cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, et d'intensément soulager Mycroft, qui exsudait de fierté : sa fille n'avait pas adhéré à la fable populaire ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais cru au père Noël, il en était ravi.

Mais les deux fillettes croyaient encore en la magie de la nuit de Noël, et rapidement, à moitié endormie dans les bras de leurs parents respectifs, elles furent couchées. Les adultes ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Le réveillon avait été long, et Noël serait plus long encore !

* * *

\- Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël ! Vous pouvez ouvrir les cadeaux !

C'est par cette phrase de Violet que commença le joyeux déballage bruyant des papiers colorés au pied du grand sapin illuminé, le lendemain. Les filles, réveillées cette fois les premières, avaient bruyamment signifié leur impatience pour en arriver finalement à ce grand moment. Elles n'attendaient que ça, et les adultes se laissèrent rapidement condamner par la joie et le plaisir de déchirer les papiers dans tous les sens. Du moins, pour quiconque ne s'appelait officiellement pas Holmes. Tous les Holmes de naissance ne déchiraient pas, ils ôtaient les morceaux de scotch avec grâce et dignité, et pliaient le papier par la suite, et comme disait Violet, ça peut resservir !

Entre les papiers envolés se poussaient des cris de joie, et les jouets, les jeux de société, les places de spectacle, les vêtements, les cadeaux immatérielles et le chocolat et les oranges se découvraient de partout.

Rosie poussa une véritable exclamation de joie pure quand elle découvrit le pyjama intégral qu'elle avait tant jalousé à sa cousine ces jours derniers. Elle en entama d'ailleurs aussitôt l'opération de déshabillage de son ancien pyjama pour mettre le nouveau à la place ! Personne n'eut le temps de l'en empêcher, et John passerait plus tard plusieurs heures à farfouiller les papiers pour retrouver les vêtements de sa fille.

Le sol se couvrit d'une marée de papiers brillants et colorés, plus rapidement que Sieger n'arrivait à les faire brûler dans la cheminée.

John posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock, sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le bruit, la foule, et tout ça de manière générale, mais moi, je n'échangerai chaque seconde de cette journée pour rien au monde !

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort la paume de John contre la sienne.

* * *

Après un nouveau repas tout aussi riche, l'après-midi, déjà bien entamé, s'étiola tranquillement, entre digestion et essayage des cadeaux. Faire mettre des vêtements à Rosie s'était révélé une entreprise compliquée, comme si elle craignait que son kigurumi s'envole si elle le quittait une seconde. Sephy voulait à tout prix tester son nouveau télescope, bien qu'il fasse totalement jour, juste pour le principe. Même Sherlock louchait avec convoitise sur quelques nouveaux ajouts à son matériel professionnel de chimie, qui semblait lui ouvrir des perspectives nouvelles pour des expériences encore plus surprenantes que d'habitude. En revanche, il avait pu tester immédiatement le nouvel archet que son frère lui avait offert, et les avait régalés de sonates de Noël au violon.

Pour calmer les deux boules d'énergie, on les renvoya jouer dans la neige, qui tenait bon au sol, dehors. Tant qu'elles restaient dans le jardin, elles pouvaient se défouler et leurs parents les surveiller tout en restant au chaud et au sec, une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Regarde Papa, regarde ! lançait épisodiquement Rosie.

\- Vous êtes les plus beaux anges de nos campagnes ! répondit John quand elles se laissèrent tomber de dos en battant des bras pour faire des silhouettes.

Ou :

\- Votre igloo est presque parfait ! Prêtes pour partir vivre au Groenland !

Ou encore :

\- Mais non, Sephy n'a pas triché, elle avait le droit de te lancer cette boule de neige.

Finalement, c'était presque aussi épuisant que d'aller jouer avec elles.

* * *

La soirée fut plus calme que la veille, la fatigue et la retombée de l'excitation se faisant sentir. Lentement mais sûrement, une langueur bienvenue saisit tous les membres de la maisonnée, et, se contentant du plaisir simple et agréable d'être tous ensemble, ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement. Molly, qui avait le moins de vacances du lot, devrait bientôt se préparer à rentrer à Londres. Mrs Hudson l'accompagnerait, sa sœur arrivait bientôt pour quelques jours. À leur contraire, Greg profitait pour une fois d'un long congé, et mieux, de Mycroft ayant un long congé. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire et pianotait sur son téléphone à intervalles réguliers. John avait osé demander si Anthea dormait, parfois. Mycroft n'avait pas ri.

La journée de Noël s'achevait presque, quand Rosie aperçut des santons que sa grand-mère n'avait pas encore positionné dans la crèche, sous le sapin, alors qu'on lui avait bien expliqué le coup de l'enfant Jésus qu'on sortait enfin aujourd'hui et qu'on installait dans son berceau.

\- Grand-mère ? C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant l'un des trois personnages.

Violet Holmes sourit doucement à sa petite fille.

\- C'est pour plus tard. Bientôt viendra la marche des rois. Gaspard, Balthazar et Melchior viendront apporter l'or, la myrrhe et l'encens à l'enfant béni.

Mycroft, qui s'était enfin détendu contre l'épaule de son compagnon, bondit sur ses pieds. Sherlock, par pur esprit de contestation, monta au créneau aussi.

Et John, dans un mouvement fataliste partagé par tous les autres, sortit son carnet de score. Les vacances ensemble n'étaient pas finies !

* * *

_Je vous souhaite à tous, un très joyeux Noël, si vous le fêtez. Sinon, de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, en espérant que vous serez gâtés de cadeaux, et que vous passerez une excellente journée, avec les gens que vous aimez. (J'en profite pour préciser que je n'ai rien contre la religion catholique, les propos tenus par Mycroft n'ont qu'une dimension humoristique ! Mes croyances ou non n'ont aucun intérêt, et j'espère n'avoir froissé personne !)_

_Pour la suite, vous aurez le chapitre des remerciements et décomptes des points prochainement. Je finis ensuite courant janvier/février ma publication Merlin, et ensuite je devrais sans doute en revenir à du Sherlock ;)_

* * *

_**BONNES FÊTES A TOUS !**_


	27. Remerciements

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur cet ultime chapitre du Calendrier ! :)**

Comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire, j'aime vous faire un petit débrief à la fin pour parler pour rien dire, faire des statistiques, et surtout vous remercier, que diable ! Et puis cette année, j'ai du gros disclaimer à caser, des points et des titres à décerner, alors ne perdons pas de temps ! :)

* * *

**Déjà, un petit point statistiques** (si, si, je sais qu'au fond vous aimez ça, faites pas semblant) : Ce Calendrier est le plus court des quatre années consécutives où j'en ai produit. On sent que je fatigue un peu (comprendre : non mais cette fois c'est bien fini, je ne recommencerai pas !). Mais il a été écrit en moins de temps, aussi : grosso modo, 60% de mon NaNo de novembre y est passé, et j'avais écrit le reste en octobre. Vous m'excuserez donc la facilité parfois, d'avoir choisi des chansons parfois trop tristes pour Noël, d'après certains (ce en quoi je vous comprends très bien !), mais j'avoue que les chansons tristes, c'est ce que j'aime le mieux, alors c'était "plus simple" pour moi à adapter que d'autres chansons ! ^^  
Moins de review et de lectures, également, mais ça va de pair avec le fandom, et toujours les fidèles au poste, et des petits nouveaux qui pointent le bout de leur nez, et ça me réchauffe le coeur.  
Un Calendrier, ça reste des heures d'écritures, puis de relecture et correction après la moulinette des yeux attentifs de mes bêtas, un certain temps d'upload pour tout avoir sous la main correctement mis en forme, puis tous les matins entre 9h et 10h, prendre mon téléphone, ouvrir l'application, contourner le bug de la machine qui m'empêche d'écrire des titres, appuyer sur publication et prier que tout se passe bien ! (j'ai eu un seul raté cette année !). Ensuite, c'est des heures à vous répondre par review.  
Un certain investissement, donc. Mais un bonheur absolu de voir la joie que cela vous procure en retour !

* * *

**Les remerciements, ensuite :**  
D'abord à mes bêtas, toujours :_ Elie Blubell, alias ma Merveille, et Allteas, alias ma Biquette_ sont plus que des bêtas, pour moi. Ce sont mes meilleures amies, mon oxygène et ma joie. Je pleure quand elles pleurent, je ris quand elles rient, et je les aime plus que tout. Cette année encore, elles ont été totalement désespérées quand je leur ai dit "hey, j'écrirai bien un Calendrier." Cette année encore, elles ont fait de leur mieux pour en corriger le maximum possible, en pleine période de partiel par dessus le marché. Seul le dernier chapitre (Noël) n'a subi aucune autre correction que la mienne, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop !

A mes lecteurs et revieweurs, ensuite, parce que hé, on en est là grâce à vous quand même !

Vous êtes, pour l'heure, 35 à avoir laissé une ou plusieurs des 286 reviews de ce recueil, et je mesure ma chance de vous avoir. Je sais que je me répète, mais cela me paraît important à dire : je n'écris pas pour vous. Jamais. Même quand j'écris des cadeaux, qui ont donc pour but d'être lu par quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre, j'écris en grande partie pour moi. Pour occuper mon esprit, qui ne s'arrête jamais de penser. Pour calmer mes névroses. Pour faire taire toutes les voix dans ma tête. Pour un tas de raisons, mais toujours égoïstement : j'écris ce qui ME plaît, ce que j'aime lire et écrire. Un texte, une fois qu'il est fini sur le papier, il a rempli son but dans la vie, pour moi.  
En revanche; la publication est toujours pour vous. Parce que je me dis que si j'aime ce que j'écris, d'autres aimeront peut-être, et autant partager et faire plaisir à d'autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de la publication pour exister, ni des reviews. Mais je mentirais en disant que je n'aime pas ça. Lire vos mots d'amour, vos témoignages, savoir que vous aimez un texte, MON texte, et des personnages, MES personnages, autant que moi, c'est un sentiment incroyable et indicible, sincèrement. Alors je vous remercie, du fond du coeur, chacun de vous, pour continuer à faire vivre ce sentiment en moi, jour après jour, année après année. Les choses changent, pour moi (voir paragraphe infra, je m'auto tease xD), mais vous êtes là et c'est un cadeau merveilleux : mercifiniment, à vous tous dont le nom suit dans la liste :

Aliice-Klaine, Amegonys, Ariane, Eava, Electre1964, Firafadella, Jessie, Kitshona, Kty Koneko, Kyosuke68, Laura Jinn, Leo, LittleHedgehog98, Lucie.H1, Lunard Hale, Luxiz, Meranath, Mimi Kitsune, Miniceleste32, MMMarion, Morganne-bzh, Mundachee et Mudom, Nikitta68, Ostokar, Rosedeschamps, Shinobu24, Siamoises, Stph, Takiematsu, Teneris, Une Anonyme, Vampire1803, Violonaire, William Hecter, et WillMcHope !

Et plus précisément, dans cette liste, quelques mentions spéciales : **Kty, Mimi Kitsune, MMMarion, et Shinobu**, ainsi que **Aliice, Eava et Electre,** qui ont tout reviewés ou presque. Qui êtes fidèles au poste, fidèles aux reviews, à chacun de mes textes. On ne se connait pas plus que des mots sur un clavier, derrière un écran, pourtant vous m'êtes familière à votre manière. La voix dans ma tête connaît vos pseudos, mes yeux les reconnaissent instantanément, mon inconscient sait les écrire. Alors merci beaucoup pour ça.

* * *

Ensuite, ce que vous attendez tous impatiemment (ou pas du tout, d'ailleurs xD), **le jeu et le décompte des points !**  
Le disclaimer des chansons (et donc les réponses) arrive juste après, mais je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour avoir joué le jeu, pour vous être cassé la tête parfois, pour m'avoir fait découvrir des textes et des poésies en retour (parce que oui, je n'avais aucune idée que U2 avait fait une chanson s'appelant Heartland !), je suis ravie que vous avoir emmené dans mon univers un peu tordu en ce qui concerne la musique. Il n'y a pas eu de sans-faute, mais c'est normal, sinon ça voulait dire que vous étiez une émanation de moi-même qui avait pris corps dans l'univers, et ça aurait été inquiétant ! (ou alors ça aurait été moi qui jouait sous un faux pseudo pour gagner, mais je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour ça. Ni n'ai le temps pour ça)  
Pour tous ceux et celles qui ont joué le jeu, voici le décompte !  
Morganne-bzh - Ariane - 1pt  
Mundachee et Mudomo - 1.5 pt  
Violonaire - Ostokar - Shinobu24 - 2pts  
MMMarion - 3 pts  
Electre1964 - Meranath - 4 pts  
Eava - 5 pts  
Aliice-Klaine - 5.5 pts  
Laura Jinn - Vampire1803 - 7 pts  
Et enfin, nos** deux gagnantes, Kty Koneko avec 27.5 pts et Siamoises, avec 28 pts !** Parce que oui, j'ai décidé de vous nommer toutes les deux gagnantes ! Pourquoi ? Mais simplement parce que je fais ce que je veux xD Non plus sérieusement, j'ai été extrêmement impressionnée par le quasi sans faute de Kty (je t'ai séché sur Heartland, mais c'est tout ! Ton demi point vient du chapitre Disney, puisque c'était bien Raiponce, mais pas la bonne chanson que tu as cité ;)), mais Siamoises a trouvé plus de chansons dans le dernier chapitre ce qui a fait basculer le décompte. Mais du coup, je vous offre quand même le titre de "_Grande gagnante du Calendrier de l'Avent 2019 de Gargouilles_". Vous pouvez vous en faire des mugs, des banderoles et des T-Shirt, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous n'en gagneriez pas un centime. Même pas une réduc à l'entrée d'un musée, c'est dire !  
Par contre, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'envoyer un plot d'un pitit truc que vous aimeriez que je vous écrive, et j'essaierai de répondre à votre demande en l'ajoutant à ma TO WRITE LIST (voir infra) :)  
En tout cas merci à tous, parce que j'ai trouvé dingue de voir comment vous pouviez parfois trouver des trucs exceptionnels et peu connus (comme Beaupain) et sécher sur du Johnny (les belges et les canadiens, s'il y a lieu, sont pardonnés)

* * *

Voici donc la liste de toutes les chansons utilisées !

D'abord celles qui auraient pu donner lieu à un chapitre (elles étaient sur ma liste, mais par hasard ou manque d'inspiration, je ne les ai finalement pas retenues) :  
\- On se retrouvera - Les frangines  
\- La vie est belle/College Boy - Indochine (ou douze mille autres possibles)  
\- Histoire Eternelle - La Belle et la Bête, Disney  
\- Ton héritage - Benjamin Biolay (je n'aime pas forcément l'artiste, mais cette chanson...)  
\- This is where I belong - Spirit (BRYAN ADDAMS ET HANS ZIMMER FOR GOD'S SAKE !)  
\- Les moulins de mon coeur - Michel Legrand (Ma chanson préférée au monde. Mais comme il avait déjà composé une autre chanson retenue, je ne pouvais pas. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher cette chanson avec mon piètre talent)  
\- Que serais-je sans toi ? - Jean Ferrat (idem, j'avais déjà retenue une autre chanson de lui)  
\- A l'envers, à l'endroit - Noir Désir  
\- Mon frère - Les dix commandements (mais alors là je risquais de vous réécrire n'importe quelle comédie musicale et intégrer toutes les chansons. Vous n'imaginez pas Sherlock et John en Capulet et Montagu chantant "aimer" ? xD)  
\- Je l'aime à mourir - Francis Cabrel  
\- Requiem - Alma  
\- Parler à mon père - Céline Dion  
\- Mon fils, ma bataille - Balavoine  
\- All of me - John Legend  
\- Le blues de toi - Gilbert Montagné  
\- Seasons of love - Rent  
\- Stubborn Love - The lumineers  
\- Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux - Aragon (mais c'est un poème, et il a été chanté par des tas de gens, du coup, je l'ai discrètement casé ni vu ni connu dans Aimer à perdre la raison ! Et hop ! D'une pierre deux coups !)  
\- Dites-moi - Michel Delpech.  
Voilà, cela devrait achever de vous convaincre que mes goûts musicaux sont douteux... et c'est à peine une centième de la partie visible de l'iceberg xD

Et maintenant, les réponses des chansons utilisés ! Le disclaimer s'établit comme suit : Titre, compositeur, interprète, année de sortie, _album_  
1 - Jacques Brel - La chanson des vieux amants : Composée par Gérard Jouannest et Jacques Brel, interprétée par Jacques Brel, 1967, _Brel 1967_  
Nota : Difficile de vous dire quoi écouter de Brel, tant ce grand homme était un parolier de folie. Un classique indémodable. Celle ici choisie est ma préférée d'entre toutes.

2 - Renaud - Mistral Gagnant : Composée par Renaud Séchan, interprétée par Renaud, 1986, _Mistral Gagnant_  
Nota : Idem pour Renaud, qui a des chansons absolument magnifiques, difficile de se limiter. Mais idem, celle là est ma préférée.

3 - Charles Aznavour - La Bohème : Composée par Charles Aznavour, interprétée par Charles Aznavour, 1965, _single La Bohème_  
Nota : bon, je vais me répéter, mais Aznavour est un classique. Avec une petite préférence pour _Comme ils disent_, et _Désormais_...

4 - Michel Legrand - Love Theme des Parapluies de Cherbourg, de Jacques Demy : Composée par Michel Legrand, rôles interprétés par Catherine Deneuve et Nino Castelnuovo, voix de Danielle Licari et José Bartel, 1964, _BO des Parapluies de Cherbourg_  
Nota : la version de Maurane étant la chanson du film, j'ai validé... Mais regardez le film (dont d'ailleurs le chapitre reprend exactement la trame : vous trouverez l'extrait sur YT en cherchant "love theme from les parapluies de cherbourg"). Ainsi que les Demoiselles de Rochefort. Et pleurez Michel Legrand. Pleurez le très fort. Le jour où il est parti, on a perdu un très grand monsieur.

5 - Phil Barney - Un enfant de toi : Composée par Phil Barney et Pierre Zito, interprétée par Phil Barney, 1897, _Single Un enfant de Toi_ puis _Recto-Verseau_ (1988)

6 - Serge Reggiani - Les mensonges d'un père à son fils : Composée par Jean-Loup Dabadie, interprétée par Serge Reggiani, 1972, _Le vieux couple_  
Nota : je pourrais vous conseiller beaucoup de chansons de Reggiani, mais nombre de mes préférées ont été interprétées par Isabelle Boulay sur un album hommage "Merci Serge Reggiani" que je vous recommande.

7 - Lynda Lemay - J'ai battu ma fille : Composée par Claude et Lynda Lemay , interprétée par Lynda Lemay, 2000, _Du Coq à l'âme_  
Nota : Comment vous dire ? J'adore la chanson française. Parce que j'aime les textes. Je n'ai aucune oreille musicale. Et les chansons de Lynda Lemay, quand on prend le temps de bien écouter, elles racontent toutes des histoires extrêmement puissantes : _Mon coeur de pomme_ parle d'enfants abandonnés et adoptés, _Ceux que l'on met au monde_ évoque le handicap, _Maudite Prière_ une femme non croyante prête à se mettre à prier pour sauver son époux, _Attrape pas froid_ parle des attentats, _Des comme lui_ blâme sans détour les attouchements d'un adulte sur un enfant et surtout le silence qui détruit plus que tout, _Au ciel ou à la vie_ évoque les enfants disparus/kidnappés/enlevés dont on ne sait le destin et qu'on ne retrouve jamais,_ Pas de mot_ parle des parents dont les enfants partent avant eux... Je vous rassure, elle a aussi des chansons gaies (_Drôle de mime, Bandes de dégonflés, Bande de dégonflantes)_, mais c'est toujours ciselé au couteau, et je ne l'aime jamais autant que lorsqu'elle me ravage le coeur !

8 - Calogero - J'ai le droit aussi : Composée par Marie Bastide et Calogero, interprétée par Calogero, 2015, _Les Feux d'artifice_  
Nota : loin d'être ma préférée de Calogero, qui même s'il n'est pas un grand parmi les grands, écrits des jolies chansons, mais c'était la plus simple à écrire puisque c'est purement et simplement l'histoire d'un homme homosexuel qui veut avoir le droit d'exister "normalement". J'avoue la facilité, mais ça permettait des textes plus gais et simples, fallait bien équilibrer car si j'avais pris seulement mes chansons préférés au monde, ça se terminait par une vague de suicide, et on m'aurait fait un procès ! (mais je le répète, je vais bien xD)

9 - ABBA - Slipping through my fingers : Composée par Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, interprétée par le groupe AABA (notamment Agnetha Fältskog), 1981, _The Visitors_  
Nota : ABBA, c'est du guilty pleasure à l'état brut ! Comme la chanson est reprise dans le film Mamma Mia, et qu'elle a été popularisée par ce biais, j'aurais cru que plus de gens trouverait ! Mais du coup, allez voir le film ainsi que sa suite, Meryl Streep y est géniale, c'est du feel good movie qui fait du bien !

10 - Mouloudji - Comme un p'tit coquelicot : paroles de Raymond Asso, musique de Claude Valéry, interprétée par Mouloudji, 1951, _Single Comme un p'tit coquelicot_  
Nota : Non, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce chapitre. Parce que cette chanson, c'est ce qu'on me chantait le soir pour m'endormir quand j'étais petite (ça et Le Galérien, d'Yves Montand), alors hein, voilà pourquoi je suis comme ça aujourd'hui xD

11 - Jacob Lee - Secrets : Composée et interprétée par Jacob Lee, produit par Matt Bartlem, 2017  
Nota : un peu particulier celui là, j'avoue. Ce n'est pas réellement une musique "officielle" et enregistrée en studio et compilée en CD... Mais je l'ai découverte un jour sur YT et je l'ai immédiatement adoré. Et elle colle totalement avec ce texte, ce bout de fic que j'écrirai un jour que je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous le mettre ;)

12 - Michel Polnareff - Le bal des Laze : paroles de Pierre Delanoë, musique de Michel Polnareff, interprétée par Michel Polnareff, 1968, _Le Bal des Laze_  
Nota : Il y aurait beaucoup de chansons de Polnareff que je pourrais vous conseiller, mais celle là raconte une histoire, c'est un bonheur ! Je pourrais en écrire une version longue sans problème !

13 - Grand Corps Malade - J'ai pas les mots : composée par Grand Corps Malade, interprétée par Grand Corps Malade, 2008, _Enfant de la ville_  
Nota : Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas cet artiste dans le style de musique, le slam c'est pas mon truc; bizarrement (mon cerveau n'est pas logique, je sais). Mais il y a des textes d'une profondeur et d'une beauté à couper le souffle !

14 - Julien Clerc - Double enfance : paroles de Maxime Le Forestier, musique de Julien Clerc, interprétée par Julien Clerc, 2005, _Double Enfance_  
Nota : Julien Clerc, considérant que c'est l'artiste préféré de ma mère, c'était la base chez moi. Et ça me permet de caser Maxime Le Forestier, que j'adore aussi, mais sur lequel je n'ai pas pu écrire ! Et puis cette chanson douce-amère, très réelle à notre époque de parents séparés, qui me permet d'écrire du Rosie-Sherlock (un truc que j'aime beaucoup trop), elle est belle. _Ma préférence_ et _Ce n'est rien_ auraient pu avoir mes faveurs également !

15 - Eddy de Pretto - Kid : composée par Eddy de Pretto et Cédric Janin, interprétée par Eddy de Pretto, 2017, _Cure_  
Nota : L'écriture est parfaitement ciselée, ça se réécoute plusieurs fois pour trouver des sens cachés, surtout à cause de la manière dont c'est interprété, c'est spécial, mais ça fait du bien, et la réprésentation LGBTQ+ est importante, dans un récit où je fais plus que largement la part belle au couple homosexuel, c'était important ! J'aime beaucoup aussi_ Fête de trop_, _Quartier des lunes_ et _Normal_ !

16 - Heartland - I loved her first : composée par "bonne question, puisqu'il s'agit d'un classique de la country, et que les informations sont peu concordantes, donc on va supposer Heartland, interprétée par Heartland, album_ I Loved Her First (10 Year Anniversary)_  
Nota : J'avoue, sur celle là, c'était pas sympa de ma part, vu que leur nom de groupe est tellement basique qu'on peut trouver dix mille autre trucs ! D'ailleurs, je le confesse, j'ignorais TOTALEMENT que c'était un titre de U2 ! Je l'ai découvert avec vos reviews ! Mais du coup, pour moi c'est une découverte YT et c'est une pure chanson de mariage.

17 - Alan Menken et Glenn Slater, pour Disney, VF par Houria Belhadji - Raiponce, Je veux y croire : Titre original _"I see the lights_", composée par Alan Menken, paroles de Glenn Slater, interprétée par Mandy Moore et Zachary Levi, adaptation française par Houria Belhadji, interprétée par Maeva Méline et Emmanuel Dahl, du dessin animé Raiponce, 2010  
Nota : Raiponce est un de mes dessins animés préférés, dans les Disney récents (avec les Nouveaux Héros), et cette chanson est magnifique. Et puis Menken, bordel. Ce mec est un Dieu. Et puis mini-Sherlock qui prépare une fugue contrôlée et rejoint John sous les étoiles, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça trop mignon ! Pour en revenir à la chanson, Disney a produit des pépites diverses et variées, et il serait difficile de tout lister, mais rappelez vous que _Libérée Délivrée_, même si elle est insupportable à la longue, est une putain de bonne chanson en VO ! ;)

18 - Alex Beaupain - Je peux aimer pour deux : Composée par Alex Beaupain, interprétée par Alex Beaupain, 2013, _Après moi le déluge_  
Nota : Beaupain est le chouchou du réalisateur Christophe Honoré, dont j'aime beaucoup les films, et c'est naturellement que je me suis mise à l'aimer, même s'il est sacrément plombant parfois, ses textes sont puissants... Je vous enjoins à aller lire ce texte là, et aussi "_Après moi le déluge_" ou "_Coule_"...

19 - Johnny Hallyday - Sang pour sang : Composée par David Hallyday, paroles de Éric Chemouny, interprétée par Johnny Hallyday (en duo avec David Hallyday), 1999, _Sang pour sang_  
Nota : Je suis pas une grande de Johnny, et ma connaissance de sa discographie est assez aléatoire, mais hé, une chanson sur les enfants, forcément je réponds présente :D Quant à vous conseiller autre chose, honnêtement, je pense que vous pourrez mieux vous débrouiller que moi, vous avez de la matière !

20 - A fine frenzy/Alison Sudol - Almost Lovers : Composée par Alison Sudol, interprétée par Alison Sudol, 2007, _One Cell in the Sea_  
Nota : rien à dire de particulier, je ne connais pas vraiment l'artiste en dehors de cette chanson, qui était évidente pour moi au vu du lourd passif de John et Sherlock !

21 - Renan Luce - Nuit Blanche : Composée par Renan Luce, interprétée par Renan Luce, 2006, _Repenti_  
Nota : Rien à signaler de particulier, je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin d'un truc plus léger, un peu... Par contre, je me dois de me confesser : je suis Sherlock, dans ce texte. Je dors dès l'instant où je touche l'oreiller, et six heures tard, je suis en pleine forme... Si je dors trop, j'aime pas ça, et mes grasses mat, c'est maximum 8h30/9h du mat xD Alors je me sens pas proche du John de ce chapitre, mais je vous plains ! xD

22 - Bénabar - Différents ? : Composée par Bénabar, interprétée par Bénabar, 2011, _Les Bénéfices du doute_  
Nota : Ce que j'aime dans Bénabar, c'est que toutes ces chansons racontent des histoires, c'est hyper facile d'écrire dessus... Je vous conseille _Les Mirabelles, La Berceuse, Quatre murs et un toit, Le Destin, Moins vite, Je suis de celles_...

23 - Jean Ferrat - Aimer à perdre la raison : Texte par le poète Louis Aragon, mis en musique et interprétée par Jean Ferrat, 1971, _Aimer à perdre la raison_  
Nota : Bon, en vrai, comme on dirait pas que j'ai moins de trente ans quand on écoute ma playlist, j'adore Jean Ferrat. Il a une voix et des textes sublimes !_ Nuit et brouillard_ me fait généralement chialer intérieurement en deux accords, notez que je vous ai épargnés ça ! Mais aussi Que serais-je sans toi (Aragon, toujours, pour le texte),_ Potemkine, En groupe en ligne en procession, Camarade, La Commune, La femme est l'avenir de l'homme_...

24 - Radiohead - Creep : paroles de Thom Yorke, interprétée par Radiohead, 1992, _Single Creep_  
Nota : Je sais, Radiohead est un classique, mais clairement, mon répertoire anglophone étant limité, je ne connais réellement d'eux que celle là. Et vu comme elle traite d'écorchés vifs, ça ne peut que me plaire pour écrire !

25 - Noël, sous toutes ses formes : Les chansons de Noël sont difficilement "disclaimeurables", vu que ce sont principalement des textes religieux. Je me bornerai simplement à dire que je n'en possède pas le premier mot, et que tout est la propriété des auteurs initiaux. Quant à la liste des titres que vous pouviez trouver, la voici :  
Petit papa Noël  
le petit renne au nez rouge  
Mon beau sapin  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Jingle bells (les cloches sonnent)  
Last Christmas (A Noël dernier)  
All I want for christmas is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi)  
Il est né le divin enfant  
Entre le boeuf et l'âne gris  
Douce nuit, sainte nuit  
petit garçon  
We wish you a merry christmas (Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël)  
Les anges dans nos campagnes  
La marche des rois  
Voilà. Et les plus attentifs auront remarqué que ça fait quatorze, alors que j'avais annoncé treize (je suis un boulet), et qu'en plus j'en ai casé une supplémentaire inconsciente repérée par une lectrice (et il neige / let it snow) (je suis un double boulet) et je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour ça, voilà voilà ! ^^'

* * *

**Et pour la suite, me direz-vous** ? L'avantage du Calendrier, c'est que ça me permet de faire un bilan, c'est plutôt cool, mais il est nettement moins reluisant d'année en année !  
\- La cadeau d'anniversaire d'Elie 2017 a été enfin fini, mais il est mauvais ! xD Donc je dois le reprendre, et il sera publié ensuite, dès qu'elle l'aura lu...  
\- Le cadeau 2018 d'Allteas, je crois bien qu'il est fini et que c'est ma prochaine publication.  
\- FAUST ET PERSEPHONE FOUTREBLEU. J'y arriverai, je le jure, un jour, même si ce jour sera celui de ma mort !  
\- Un JohnLock placé durant leur jeunesse qui va être affreux et sadique (oui, le même que l'année dernière et l'année encore d'avance)  
\- Un truc bien horrible et tragique où je compte tuer tout le monde et vous faire pleurer des larmes de sang (oui, lui aussi le même que l'année dernière et celle encore d'avant aussi. Je vous invite à lire le paragraphe infra pour mieux comprendre pourquoi)  
\- Le cadeau de Mundachee et Mudomo, promis l'année dernière, à peine esquissé, mais dont je promets l'existence un jour  
\- Les cadeaux de Kty et Siamoises, si elles le désirent :)  
Bref, j'ai encore du boulot sur les bras !

* * *

Enfin, j'aimerai finir par **parler un peu de moi** (vous allez me dire, c'est un peu ce que je fais tout le long mais hé, j'aime ça ! ;p). L'écriture a toujours été pour moi un bonheur merveilleux, un échappatoire fabuleux. Comme je suis incapable de faire les choses facilement, dès que j'écris, je m'impose un carcan, un cadre, des règles, et je me fais flageller par mes bêtas quand je ne m'y tiens pas. Mais depuis quelques temps, les choses sont plus difficiles. Je passe moins de temps devant mon écran. Aussi paradoxal que cela soit, c'est parce que ma vie personnelle est nettement plus apaisée qu'avant. Avant, j'étais dans une situation difficile, des angoisses perpétuelles, alors j'écrivais pour oublier à chaque seconde. Aujourd'hui, je vais mieux, j'ai plus d'activités, moins d'enfermement sur moi, et je gagne en maturité au fil des années (je refuse de devenir vieille, j'ai décrété donc que c'était de la maturité quand je dis des trucs du genre "mais j'étais pas si stupide, moi quand j'avais leur âge ! Les jeunes, de nos jours, j'vous jure...") et donc moins de temps pour écrire. Moins l'envie, aussi. Moins le besoin.

De plus, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un projet professionnel compliqué et prenant (je passe un concours supérieur) dont la préparation est celle d'un marathon : longue et dure. Honnêtement, si je veux continuer à faire tout ce que j'aime dans la vie, il faudrait que je supprime le sommeil. Notez que l'idée m'a sérieusement traversé l'esprit, mais mon corps a dit non. Du coup, à défaut d'être capable de supprimer quelque chose, je vais réduire un peu de tout.

Je vais continuer d'écrire, c'est certain. A un rythme qui n'aura plus jamais rien à voir avec la boulimie dont j'ai pu faire preuve jusque là. Rien que ce chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas la bataille que cela a été pour vous le sortir avant la fin janvier, comme je me l'étais promis.  
Ecrire, oui. Toujours. Mais je vais aussi peut-être ralentir les choses. Me diversifier, aussi. Je sais que le fandom Sherlock se meurt doucement, c'est un fait. C'est le destin de toute série qui s'arrête, fatalement. Mais tant que vous êtes là, encore un peu, j'essayerai de l'être. Encore un peu.

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous, du fond du cœur, une belle et excellente année. Qu'elle vous apporte joie, bonheur et apaisement, qu'elle vous garde en bonne santé, et qu'elle fasse se réaliser vos vœux les plus chers, pour vous comme pour vos proches, que votre famille soit de sang ou d'amitié.  
**Mercifinement**  
Gargouilles, 31/01/2020

* * *

MAJ - 12/04/2020

Bonjour !  
Grâce au confinement, je rattrape enfin tout mon retard sur les RaR du Calendrier de l'Avent 2019 ! Merci du fond du coeur pour toutes les reviews, et pardon si j'en ai oublié dans mes réponses ! Pardon pour le délai, et surtout merci ! J'en profite ici pour répondre aux anonymes !

**Jessie **

1 - Brel  
Parmi tout ce que j'ai produit, peut être que je n'aurais pas commencé par ça de moi, mais pour le Calendrier c'est assurément un de mes préférés donc je suis contente x) Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche énormément  
2 - Renaud  
Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)  
3 - Aznavour  
Merci beaucoup pour les compliments :)  
4- Legrand  
Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche !  
5 - Barney  
Les accouchements qui se terminent mal sont rarement joyeux… après ça rejoint la série, la mort de Mary et John et Sherlock et la petite Rosie… merci pour les compliments !  
6 - Reggiani  
Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche vraiment énormément !  
7 - Lemay  
Je ne donnerai pas mon opinion sur la question, le sujet fait débat et n'ayant pas d'enfants, je ne crois pas être qualifié pour jugée, ce n'est qu'une version des choses ici présentées ;)  
8 - Calogero  
Sherlock Holmes n'en a rien à faire de la discrétion, c'est bien connu xD Moi aussi j'aime bien les UA où ils se connaissent depuis toujours ^^  
9 - ABBA  
Merci pour les compliments ! Oui on joue sur deux tableaux, la vie rêvée que John imagine en pensant sa femme toujours vivante, et le temps qui file inexorablement et qui éloigne un peu plus ses rêves…  
10 - Mouloudji  
Je ne suis pas connue pour mes textes joyeux… merci pour les compliments ;)  
11 - Jacob Lee  
Merci opour les compliments ! Pour la fic plus longue qu'il pourrait y avoir, elle existera un jour, je pense. Je l'espère, du moins, j'ai retrouvé le goût de l'écriture donc j'espère ;)  
12 - Polnareff  
La suite, c'est celle qu'on imagine ;) Dans mon esprit, pour celui là, ils seront heureux ^^ Pas grave si tu ne joues pas au jeu des chansons, tes compliments et reiews me ravissent quand même ! :)  
13 - Grand corps malade  
Merci beaucoup, je tiens beaucoup à ce texte, donc merci !

**Leo**  
8 - Calogero  
Merci beaucoup, ravie que tu apprécies :)

**Morganne-bzh**  
Avent-Propos  
Je ne peux jamais le promettre, mais voir votre engouement quand j'y arrive est la plus belle récompense de ce projet que je fais pour la 4e année de suite quand même.  
2 - Renaud  
Bingo, 1 pt ! Merci ;)  
5 - Barney  
Désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer, mais ce sont des textes nécessaires ^^

**Stph**  
25 - Noël  
Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu !

**Un anonyme**  
16 - Heartland  
Merci du fond du cœur de sortir de l'anonymat pour dire de si gentilles choses :)


End file.
